


The Dwarves no more shall suffer wrong

by Frodo_sHeart



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Bilbo, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessiveness, Violence, dark things but also love and cuddling, light dom/sub (not explicit), soulbonds, the ending is not unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_sHeart/pseuds/Frodo_sHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo’s regal soulmate arrives at Bag End in the company of twelve other Dwarves. Their love becomes passionate and intense, even more so after Bilbo finds a certain Ring. After they retake Erebor some dwarves start to worry about the power balance between the two. Eventually the Ring’s influence causes Bilbo and Thorin to act power hungry and aggressive. Will anyone be able to stop them?</p><p>This is a darkish story, but it is still full of love (between Thorin and Bilbo). To be clear: there is no violence between Thorin and Bilbo.</p><p>There are warnings for individual chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragons and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired bij this magnificent piece of fan art:  
> http://maura-labingi.tumblr.com/post/70677268358/dwalinroxxx-so-lately-i-was-having-those-crazy
> 
> \- Part I is set during the retaking of Erebor with flashbacks to the journey. We see things alternatingly through Bilbo’s and Thorin’s eyes. Italics are flashbacks.  
> \- Part II is set after the Battle of the Five Armies, during the rebuilding of the Dwarven Kingdom. We see things from Bilbo’s, Thorin’s and Kili’s point of view.  
> \- Part III is set in the future, with flashbacks to turbulent times. Thorin’s, Bilbo’s and Kili's point of view. Italics are the future.
> 
> A mix of movie!verse, book!verse and my own adaptation of the story
> 
> There is no explicit gay sex but it is alluded to, talked/thought about and led up to regularly, so if that’s not your thing, better go elsewhere :-) .
> 
> Warning: in later chapters there will be unpleasant things happening, I will add the occasional warning at a chapter if necessary.
> 
> Both are somewhat OOC from the start. It is a different universe.

Bilbo stared at the dragon as it shook coins and gems off its belly and sides. Slowly his right hand went to his left, hovering over the Ring. Then, having made an unconscious decision, he touched the cool gold band and slid it off his finger. Colour washed over him. The impact of it was so much more than expected that he almost forgot to put the Ring into the pocket of his waistcoat. He was vaguely aware of the persistant thrum of the soulbond. 

Smaug was red and gold of an intensity that was at once solid and shimmering. Bilbo was filled with awe and an apprehension that was similar to what he had felt the night the dwarves had come to his smial. Something was going to happen, something that was almost as important as that memorable night. The night he met Thorin.

 

===================================================

_‘So, this is...’ The voice of the tall, dark-haired, amazingly handsome dwarf in front of him hitched when their eyes locked. ‘...the hobbit.’ His low, dark voice trailed off as he kept staring into Bilbo’s eyes. Bilbo felt the walls of his home expand, everything distorted as if the world had suddenly somehow changed dimensions._

_Him. It was him. He blinked slowly, and suddenly the dwarf was unbearably close to him. He seemed to hear Gandalf say something like ‘Yes, this is Bilbo Baggins,’ but discarded it as unimportant information._

_‘Thorin,’ grumbled the deep voice, and intensely blue eyes seemed to burn into his with an unearthly fire._

_‘Bilbo,’ said Bilbo, wishing his voice would have sounded more steady._

_Then unexpectedly soft lips captured his own in a kiss that was anything but soft. The dwarf crashed his mouth without constraint, pushing his tongue forward so forcefully that Bilbo opened up automatically, surrendering to the plunder of his mouth with a groan he would never have dreamed of uttering in the company of others. It took him a few moments to gather some semblance of control over his actions, but as soon as he did, he pushed his own tongue into the dwarf’s mouth with equal force. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise, expressed in a low huff, he threw his full weight against the dwarf’s muscled body and managed to push him against the door. He took a quick breath and, pulling himself up to his full height, plunged into another searing kiss._

_When finally they had to part to gasp for air, they looked in each other’s eyes and, simultaneously, started to laugh. Thorin’s was a deep, guttural laugh that seemed to originate in the centre of the earth. Bilbo’s fluttered high and low as a humming bird on a summer’s day. Strong arms had encircled the hobbit and kept him in an embrace that made him feel like there would never be another home than this. Sun-tanned hobbit arms clenched around the dwarf’s neck, crushing long black hair within them. The scratch of a beard tickled Bilbo’s cheek as those soft lips now pressed kisses against his temple._

_Someone cleared their throat very loudly. Bilbo turned around in Thorin’s arms, the embrace only slightly loosening, to see thirteen absolutely flabbergasted faces. The dwarves had all managed to pour into the hallway, pushing against each other to be able to see. Gandalf’s face was indescribable and Bilbo couldn’t help it, he started to giggle. And soon he was shaking with not only his own, but Thorin’s mirth as well. He turned around to see the dwarf’s face. Tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes, which were flashing even bluer from being moist. Bilbo pressed a swift kiss to that delectable mouth and turned around again._

_‘Well,’ said the wizard, still staring like he had witnessed the end of the world. ‘I take it you will get along then.’_

_This triggered another bout of laughter._

_‘You think?’ Thorin managed to say a few moments later. ‘Mahal’s beard, he is my soulmate!’_

======================================================================

 

The dragon looked up with a jerk when Bilbo suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

‘There you are,’ he drawled. ‘Little thief. Dwarf-friend.’

Bilbo watched him, unblinking. He could feel Thorin’s worry through the bond, it made him feel so powerful to know that his mate, this strong Dwarven King, had his back. He would fight to the death to protect his hobbit, he knew that, and the security of it drew any fear away.

‘Dwarf-friend, dwarf-mate, King-Consort,’ Bilbo said, voice ringing very clear through the ancient halls. ‘Burglar, thief, barrel-rider, riddle-master, RING-WEARER.’ He wasn’t exactly sure why he felt the need to shout the last name he gave himself. The Ring had become important to him lately, more and more important. It installed a sense of power in him that he had never been aware of before. Power befitting the soulmate and consort of a king.

Suddenly Smaug stretched his throat and Bilbo knew instinctively that he had been too careless. He managed to dodge the stream of hot flames only just, diving into a pile of coins with a loud crash. The dragon roared, surging forward. Bilbo scrambled to his feet, frantically trying to take the Ring from his pocket without dropping it. He hid behind a stone pillar, narrowly escaping another blast of fire. Finally he managed to slip the Ring on, crouching down, catching his breath. Thorin’s worry soared through the bond, Bilbo could tell he was about to come storming down. He tried to send reassurance to his husband, but he wasn’t sure it got through. The dwarf seemed to be on the verge of panic.

Bilbo stood up, took a deep breath and started to run. Up, up, up into the mountain, the way he had come. Streams of fire were sent in his direction. Miraculously he managed to escape them all, until the last one, just before he dived into the small stone corridor. He went down with a scream when his coat caught fire. His feet were scorched before he could scramble around the corner. He rolled on the floor putting out the flames on his back. Panting heavily he tried to get up again, after having put the ring back into his pocket. It took him two tries, but then he was up and running again, ignoring the pain on the soles of his feet.

The sound of boots was approaching. The bond hummed and vibrated. 

‘Bilbo!’ Powerful arms hoisted him up, pressed his face into tangled mane. ‘You are hurt.’

‘Feet,’ he managed to utter.

==========================================================================

Thorin cradled his hobbit in his arms, turned around and ran back up to the door. He almost collided with Dwalin and Dori, who had apparently set out after him.

‘Get Oin,’ he bellowed. ‘Bilbo is hurt.’

When he arrived outside on the draughty ledge, he did not put Bilbo down. He sat on the rock floor, holding him in his arms like the treasure he was. Bilbo wriggled one hand free and dropped a small golden goblet from it. The hobbit grinned, eyes twinkling.

‘Burglar,’ he said with a wink. Thorin laughed and pressed his soulmate to his chest. Then the mountain trembled again as mighty roars cut through the silence of the Desolation. The dwarves shuddered, being hit with pieces of rock that were dislodged by the tremors.  
Oin knelt by the hobbit’s feet.

‘Burnt, fortunately not too badly,’ he stated, grabbing a glass jar with cooling salve. Bilbo twitched in Thorin’s arms when Oin started to apply the ointment to his soles. Thorin kissed his sweaty brow and whispered sweet nothings in his pointy ears until Bilbo grabbed one of his braids and kissed him fiercely. He tasted like smoke, dragon smoke. It was strangely exciting.

‘Oi!’ Someone shoved against his shoulder. Thorin let go of Bilbo’s mouth reluctantly. Dwalin looked down on them with a frown and an exasperated expression in his eyes. ‘We haven’t got time for this, Thorin. The dragon is out.’

‘Out?’

‘Out of the mountain, we need to get inside.’

Without another word, Thorin rose, still holding Bilbo, and followed the others through the stone door. They were just in time. A mighty roar rolled toward the mountain side, followed by a gust of flames. Someone managed to shut the door with a loud bang. The floor rumbled and shuddered while outside, from the sound of it, a mass of rock tumbled down the door, sealing their way out. Thorin stared into the blackness, Bilbo’s warmth against his chest. At least this time they were together.

=====================================================================

_They tumbled down, hurling through the air._

_‘Bilbo!’ he cried. Where was Bilbo? Why did this have to happen just when his beloved had gone to chat with Bofur instead of staying on their bedroll as he was supposed to. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, but still he was. It was so hard to fight these possessive feelings whenever Bilbo was talking to any of the other dwarves, even though he could feel his faithful presence constantly through the preliminary betrothal bond. They needed to complete the bonding soon before it drove him mad._

_Several dwarves fell on top of him, air being pushed from his lungs._

_‘Bilbo!’ he gasped, frantically trying to feel him through the bond. There was only a vague awareness._

_The dwarves scrambled to their feet just as a host of goblins came rushing towards them. Thorin tried to find Bilbo in the skirmish that ensued, but he didn’t see that unruly mop of curls anywhere. Slashing about with Orcrist, he kept calling his mate’s name but no reaction came._

_‘Has anyone seen Bilbo?’ he bellowed during a lull in fighting, just before they had to run. Nobody had. Maybe he hadn’t fallen down? But he was sure he must have, Bofur was here and Bilbo had stood close to that dwarf._

_‘BILBO!’ he bellowed again. BilboBilboBilbo. He looked around the path they had fallen onto, looked around the corner. No hobbit to be seen. He wasn’t here, not here. He looked into the abyss next to the path. Please Mahal, not down there. Not his Bilbo, not the only thing, the only One he had ever had for himself. He was actually contemplating jumping down when two hands drew him back from the edge._

_‘What do you think you are doing?’ shouted Dwalin. ‘Are you mad?’_

_‘Bilbo,’ Thorin cried. ‘Where is Bilbo?’_

_‘He’s not here, and we have to run now!’ Dwalin gripped his sleeve and proceeded to drag Thorin with him forcefully, not giving him a chance to do anything but try to stay on his feet._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_‘Bilbo?’ Thorin skidded to a halt, Nori and Bifur crashing into him from behind. His heart was pounding while looked into the small tunnel to his left. Bifur started to shout in Khuzdûl, but Thorin ignored him. Panic and worry about his bondmate had driven him beyond caring for anything else. ‘Bilbo, are you there?’_

_‘Move!’ shouted Nori. ‘Follow the wizard, we have to get out of this hellhole!’ He started to push Thorin, but he refused to budge._

_‘Bilbo!’ Thorin went into the small tunnel. Did he see eyes in the dark? The bond seemed clearer now, though it was still annoyingly vague. ‘Hello?’_

_‘Thorin!’ Suddenly something or someone was slung against his body and invisible arms clung to his neck while equally invisible lips began kissing him. It was an incredible feeling, eerie and heady at the same time. ‘Thorin – mmmh – you are safe – mmmh – I missed you – mmmh.’ Unbelievably, it was Bilbo, no mistaking that voice and those lips, invisible though they may be at the moment. It did not keep Thorin from answering the kisses wholeheartedly and deeply. Maybe it was because of their separation and the dark and the battle with the goblins, but it seemed he was even more aroused by Bilbo’s kisses than ever before. His breeches were straining. He was ready to take him here and now. Or -- he gasped, Bilbo’s tongue thrust into his mouth and the hobbit pushed a leg in between his. Or he was ready to be taken here and now._

_‘Thorin Oakenshield!’ A thunderous voice cut through their lust. Gandalf crouched in the narrow tunnel with an angry aura around him. ‘Outside, you insane Dwarf, now!’_

_‘It’s Bilbo,’ explained Thorin, pulling his mate with him. Gandalf frowned at him. Oh, right, invisible._

_‘Hold on,’ said Bilbo. He pulled his hand free from Thorin’s, something Thorin did not like at all, and suddenly his small form appeared next to him. He smirked triumphantly, eyes dancing, and held up a golden ring. ‘Found this very handy piece of jewellery,’ he said smugly. He put it away in a pocket in his waistcoat before grabbing Thorin’s hand again. ‘Let’s get out of here!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapters will be longer than this one.
> 
> Comments are very welcome!


	2. Treasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm always impatient reading other people's WIPs I decided to post twice a week. The writing of the final chapters is gaining momentum, so I should be alright :-)

Bilbo clung to his husband, his solid soon-to-be King. He could feel Thorin’s heart beating where his head was pressed to his chest. The mountain stopped rumbling and they all listened hard in the darkness. There was nothing to be heard outside.

‘Let us go down,’ proposed Balin. ‘If Smaug stays away for a while, we can look around.’ There was a murmur of consenting voices. Unfortunately nobody had a torch so they had to walk down stumbling, in a long row holding hands. Thorin went last, because he wanted to carry Bilbo, so he had only one hand free to hold on to Nori. Bilbo sat on Thorin’s hip, legs around his waist, arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. For a moment he had felt indignant, being carried as if he was a small child, but then the closeness of being plastered against his beloved’s body, all too aware of the dwarf’s superior strength, did away with his objections and he simply enjoyed it.

‘Your beard is growing longer,’ he whispered in Thorin’s ear. ‘I like it. Especially...’ He placed small kisses on his neck. ‘Especially when you kiss my belly, it tickles in all the right places.’ He grinned when a shudder went through the Dwarf’s body and made him almost stumble. The bond sang and thrummed.

‘Careful,’ murmured Nori ahead of them. Bilbo kept quiet for a while, but he could not resist teasing Thorin a bit more.

‘When we are down there,’ he whispered in the delightfully round ear hidden under the long black locks. ‘I will put on the Ring, and we will make love on piles of gold.’ Thorin growled, clamping his arm around Bilbo tightly. The hobbit chuckled. ‘Coins and gems will press into your back while I take you,’ he breathed. The bond was alight with fire worthy of a dragon.

And then they were at the bottom. Thirteen dwarves stood and stared at the amazing sight before them. In between stone walls and pillars gleamed mountains of coins, gems, musical instruments, weapons and armour. Bilbo looked at their faces, laughing quietly. 

‘Amazing, isn’t it?’ he whispered, caressing Thorin’s face with his right hand. Thorin turned his head to look at him. His eyes were wide and a fire seemed to smoulder in their depths. He slid Bilbo from his right hip to his stomach, cupping his face with his left hand and kissing him hungrily. Bilbo groaned into the kiss.

‘It’s all ours,’ Thorin growled. ‘I will adorn you with gems at my coronation and our dwarven wedding.’ Another kiss. ‘And every dwarf will know that Thorin Oakenshield is King under the Mountain and Bilbo Baggins is his mate and Consort. They will bow to you as much as to me.’ 

Bilbo leaned backwards to look at Thorin’s face. It was burning with passion and possessiveness. A deep shudder went through his body, his left hand went towards the pocket of his waistcoat, where the ring seemed to be humming quietly. He touched it, but did not put it on. Later, when he would do what he had promised. He still didn’t understand why, but making love when Bilbo was wearing the Ring was especially intense. They didn’t do it all the time, Bilbo wanted to see Thorin properly as well, not just in a colourless blur, but when they did, it was spectacular. And he wanted their first time in Erebor to be spectacular.

They went down into the hall, wading through the gold. All the dwarves seemed enthralled by the riches they encountered, Fili and Kili perhaps a little less so than the others. Thorin, who was still carrying Bilbo, was dividing his attention between the treasures under his feet and the one in his arms. Then he put Bilbo down, grabbed two hands of coins and gems and poured them over his head with a wide grin. Bilbo laughed out loud and in his turn threw a handful over Thorin. He grabbed the dwarf’s shabby man-sized shirt with both hands, drawing him in for another kiss. He could never get enough of him, and he would do anything to keep him safe, or die together.

==================================================================

 

_Thorin looked ashen as he stared at the strange pale orc astride a white warg at the other end of the burning clearing. They were all holding on for dear life to the branches of a few pine trees. Why oh why hadn’t they run another way, somewhere not leading up to a dead end? Bilbo, clutching one hand to a branch, the other to Thorin’s arm, could feel a very strong emotion through the betrothal bond. Anger, hatred, was his guess. This must be Azog, the orc that had slain Thorin’s grandfather. He had a strange hook instead of the arm that Thorin had chopped off during the Battle of Azanulbizar. Thorin’s body was rigid, a faint tremble beneath it all.  
Suddenly he looked at Bilbo, boring his icy blue eyes into his. He looked pleading, almost as if begging forgiveness._

_‘I am sorry,’ he said, ‘I need...’_

_‘I’m coming with you,’ said Bilbo, perfectly aware of what Thorin intended to do. Of course he would go with him, he would go anywhere with him. And if he were to perish, they would perish together. Thorin looked at him for a long moment. Then he nodded and jumped down. Reaching up, he extended his hand for Bilbo to take.  
Hand in hand they ran through the flames toward the orcs, only letting go of each other when they were close enough for them to have to draw their swords. One last look at each other, a warm flash through the bond, and they plunged forward, accompanied by Thorin’s fierce battle cry._

_Bilbo managed to stab a warg, while Thorin slashed its rider, and the next. By then Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Gloin, Bombur and Dori had joined them in battle, while the rest of the dwarves could do nothing but try to hold on to their tree, which was slowly going down toward a deep fall. Gandalf was in that same tree, watching, and not able to do anything helpful._

_A particularly large orc was battling with Thorin and Bilbo, hindering them getting to Azog. The hobbit dived in with irritating and distracting stabs, while Thorin attempted to kill the foul enemy. The energy they shared through the bond was vibrant and exhilirating. Just after Thorin finally managed to chop the orc’s head off, another orc jumped in from behind and hit him on the head. Bilbo screamed as Thorin went down. He immediately felt that Thorin was unconscious. He swirled around and started to hack into the orc with incredible fierceness. He seemed to have his own strength plus Thorin’s to boost. He managed to drive back the orc, but another one was approaching and he knew he would not be able to defeat them both. The other dwarves were battling their own opponents and none was close enough to help him.  
Bilbo retreated until he was standing in front of his unconscious bondmate, planting his feet firmly on the ground and gripping his little sword with both hands. He would take his last stand here, ready to die defending Thorin. Never had a hobbit looked so grim as Bilbo did in that instant. _

_Suddenly a great swooshing sound approached and eerie cries filled the sky. Bilbo looked up to see giant birds descending onto the battlefield. One of them was directly above them, stretching its feet to grab Thorin._

_‘No!’ screamed Bilbo. He surged forward, trying to drive his sword into the claws that threatened to take away his love. The eagle dodged the hobbit’s frantic stinging, soaring upwards again, but Bilbo could not rest, since another one was already descending. This one, however, did not grab Thorin, it grabbed Bilbo instead, his screams blown away by the wind. Desperate, he looked down, to witness Thorin being taken by another eagle._

_Bilbo drew deep breaths, hanging in the claws of the eagle. He was powerless. At least Thorin’s eagle was flying with his own, and now that he looked more carefully, he realised that there were other eagles and that each of them was carrying one or two dwarves. Gandalf was sitting on the back of the largest of them all. He scowled in Bilbo’s direction. Bilbo glared at him. How could he have known that the eagles were trying to save them? He had only perceived yet another threat to his King, who was still unconscious._

_It seemed like a rather long flight, but finally the eagles put them down onto a large rock in a broad valley. The moment Bilbo’s feet hit the ground he stumbled towards where Thorin had been deposited. Gandalf had gotten there first however. He hovered his hands over Thorin, speaking strange words. Bilbo fell to his knees, looking up at the wizard._

_‘Will he be alright?’_

_‘Yes, no thanks to your unwise actions,’ answered Gandalf curtly. ‘I am disappointed in you, Bilbo. I thought that your Baggins side would keep a balance between the two of you, but instead you seem to have become fully Took, and Thorin seems to have become almost unhinged by his relationship with you.’_

_Bilbo threw him a dark look._

_‘Don’t you dare criticize our relationship,’ he said, angrily. ‘I have never been so happy in my entire life, nor did I ever expect to be. Thorin is mine, and mine alone, as I am his. And nobody will come between us. We are soulmates, destined to be together. We will defeat the dragon and retake Erebor, and we will have a home again.’_

_Gandalf eyed him wearily._

_‘You have always had a home, Bilbo. Bag End is your home.’_

_‘My home is with Thorin,’ said Bilbo defiantly. ‘And his home will be mine.’_

_At that moment Thorin stirred. His eyes flew open._

_‘Bilbo?’ he asked. The hobbit immediately took his hand between his own, softly looking down on his betrothed._

_‘I am here, my love,’ he said, leaning down to press a kiss on Thorin’s bloodied brow._

===================================================================================

 

‘We have to find the Arkenstone,’ said Thorin, taking Bilbo’s hand. ‘Can you walk?’ Bilbo nodded. His feet were still sore, but he would manage for now. Together they walked through the riches, Thorin shoving coins aside with his boots, staring down as if he willed the Arkenstone to fly up to him.

‘Big, shiny, white stone, right?’ asked Bilbo, as if he hadn’t heard Thorin describe the Arkenstone lyrically at least a dozen times.

‘Huge, crystal clear, wondrously faceted...’ began Thorin, scowling at Bilbo, before he caught up to the silent laughter through the bond. ‘Oh, you!’ He put his big hand on Bilbo’s curls, grabbing and shaking him gently. ‘You are a tease!’

‘Ah yes, but a delightful one,’ said Bilbo, smirking. He looked up at Thorin through his eyelashes, knowing the dwarf could never resist him when he did that. He would much rather make good on his promise now, instead of ploughing through heaps of gold looking for the Gem of Gems. Thorin sighed, but couldn’t take his eyes off Bilbo all the same. His hand strayed to the nape of Bilbo’s neck, squeezing lightly.

‘We need to find it, before Smaug returns,’ he said. Bilbo turned his head so he could kiss Thorin’s bare wrist. One advantage of him having lost his vambraces in Mirkwood. Vambraces looked good on Thorin though, maybe there were other ones to be found here in Erebor. Bilbo resolved to go looking for them later. But first...

‘There’s something else we need to do before Smaug returns,’ he murmured against the wrist, which had started to shake slightly. His tongue darted out for a quick lick.

‘Bilbo,’ groaned Thorin. ‘Really, I need to find...’

‘The Arkenstone, yes, I know.’ Bilbo looked around them. ‘Do you have any idea how long that may take? I mean, this isn’t exactly a garden shed.’ Thorin grumbled, putting his face into Bilbo’s hair and inhaling audibly. Bilbo grinned. ‘If you think I am going to wait days or weeks before ravishing you on this gold, you have clearly lost your mind.’

Thorin looked up and into his eyes.

‘Maybe I have,’ he growled. Bilbo noticed a new light shimmering in those deep blue eyes. The bond seemed to growl with him and it went directly to his groin. 

‘Good,’ said Bilbo before throwing himself against Thorin with his full weight so they tumbled down. Coins rolled everywhere, filling the hall with a tinkling sound. ‘Very good.’ It took him only a second to take the Ring from his pocket and put it on his finger. ‘Because you don’t need your mind for this.’

 

Only after he slid out of his husband and lay panting on top of a fully naked and decidedly sticky Thorin, did Bilbo realize that the hall must have reverberated with their moans and cries, not exactly hiding their activities from the others. He took off the Ring, putting it back into the pocket of his extremely worn waistcoat, which he was still wearing, though it had once again lost its buttons when Thorin had blindly torn it and his shirt open. He decided he did not care about the others, it wasn’t exactly as if they didn’t know what he and Thorin got up to.  
He realized that Thorin was staring at him and smiled, lifting his head to look back.

‘Good?’ he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Thorin huffed.

‘As if you don’t know,’ he said, sending a wave of heat through the bond. He chuckled. ‘There are indeed coins and gems pressing into my back. I could get used to the feeling.’ 

Bilbo looked at him fondly. His dwarf, his beloved, powerful Dwarven King who willingly submitted to him in their lovemaking. He shivered at the sense of power it gave him. He slid up a bit to reach Thorin’s mouth, pouring all his feelings into a kiss.

‘I love you, my King,’ he whispered.

===================================================================

Thorin melted into Bilbo’s kisses once again. As always he was in awe of the way the hobbit managed to throw him completely off-balance. Never in his life had anyone been able to take charge of him like this, not even his grandfather. There had always been a layer of defiance buried deep within him. Not with Bilbo. Maybe at first yes, though the hobbit had all but shattered his defences right from the moment he pushed him against that ridiculous round door. It hadn’t taken long for him to surrender to his soulmate completely though. And ever since Bilbo had found that Ring, it seemed their relationship had shifted even more. He didn’t think it showed outwardly. Although Bilbo teased him and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, he never came close to challenging Thorin’s authority in front of the others. He seemed to take the utmost care to show that he considered him their leader and King, and with all the sexually tinted teasing the others imposed on them the hobbit had never once alluded to the fact that most of the time it was Bilbo who topped now. Thorin shivered. He would never have believed this of himself, but there it was. He was generally the submissive one in the intimacy of their relationship, and he loved it. Not having to be responsible, being able to give over to another, it was heady and it gave him a sense of peace he had never experienced before Bilbo came into his life.

‘So. Arkenstone?’ said Bilbo above him. ‘I think we need to get dressed.’ He raised himself onto his arms, studying Thorin’s face. ‘You look beautiful by the way.’ A broad smile lit up his face. ‘But then you always do.’ He got up, leaving Thorin feeling a bit cold and rather messy. His clothes were thrown to him in a casual manner, while Bilbo pulled up his smallclothes and breeches. Cheeky bugger, refusing to get naked. Thorin grinned while he dressed. Of course Bilbo knew he liked it when Bilbo was wearing more clothes than he did. He pinched the hobbit’s bottom when he walked past him.

‘Oi!’ 

‘Arkenstone,’ said Thorin, looking over his shoulder. ‘Are you coming?’

‘I just did,’ mumbled Bilbo, trying to close his waistcoat to no avail. ‘Twice.’

Thorin laughed loudly and happily. His eyes roamed over the sights before him. Worn out as it was now by Smaug’s destructiveness and his nearly 170 year occupation, he could still see the splendour it once had, and that it would have again. The thought of ruling here, and of Bilbo at his side as consort, uncurled a feeling deep down in his stomach, an achingly fierce longing. This was all his: Erebor and Bilbo. And their royal wedding would be grand, for all to witness, much more so than the ceremony they had had sealing their bond all those weeks ago.

=========================================================================

_The bond was conveying something more than just Bilbo’s presence. Thorin frowned while he was walking towards the house of the supposed skinchanger alone. Having to wait while his mate had gone in with the wizard first had been one of the most difficult things he had had to do in a long while. Was it... amusement? His frown deepend when he could finally see what was happening._

_On the veranda of a large house was his Company, seated around the biggest man he had ever seen. But the most important and most infuriating thing was that on the knee of this big man sat his soulmate, a huge hand curled around his torso. Bilbo had obviously been looking out for him and his eyes locked onto Thorin’s immediately. Another emotion seeped through the Bond. Oh Mahal, he needed this Bond to be fully developed! Was it caution? The slight frown on Bilbo’s brow seemed to confirm this, as did the openly warning glance Gandalf threw him._

_‘Allow me to introduce the final member of our Company,’ said the wizard._

_Thorin pulled himself up to his full height. He could introduce himself, thank you very much._

_‘I am Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain,’ he said in his most regal tone. ‘And you are fondling my bondmate.’_

_The silence that followed was deafening. Thorin stared at the skinchanger with narrowed eyes, his fingers itching to draw Orcrist and cut off the hand that was offending him so. After an initial shock, the soulbond conveyed Bilbo’s amusement once again, and something else. Pride. Thorin felt himself grow an inch._

_Just when he thought he could no longer refrain from storming the veranda, the skinchanger burst out laughing. His whole body shook, almost dislodging Bilbo. The hand gripped the hobbit to prevent him from falling. When the huge man stopped laughing, he lifted Bilbo from his knee, put him on the floor, and said:_

_‘Go to your mate then, little bunny,’ before bursting into another bout of laughing. He watched as Bilbo ran to Thorin, jumped him shamelessly and kissed him thoroughly, leaving Thorin rather breathless._

_‘You are mad,’ said Bilbo smiling.’Utterly mad. I love it.’_

_Thorin saw Gandalf frown, as he had done more and more recently. He shrugged, he didn’t care what the wizard was thinking now. With Bilbo clinging to his arm, he approached the veranda and the skinchanger. Without hesitation he bowed slightly._

_‘At your service,’ he said._

_The man grinned._

_‘Are you brave or reckless?’ he asked in his deep voice._

_‘Both,’ said Bilbo. ‘He is both. Thorin, meet Beorn, our host.’_

_‘Pleased to meet you, brave, reckless King under the Mountain.’ He looked as if he actually meant it, faint crinkles at the corner of his eyes._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Thorin looked at the assembled dwarves sitting on the grass before him while Beorn was leaning against a tree nearby. He felt ridiculous in his flower necklace and crown, barefooted, clothed in just his trousers and a royal blue shirt. Why oh why had he agreed to a hobbit type bonding ceremony?_

_Suddenly Bofur and Bifur started to play their clarinets. Thorin looked up in anticipation, not having seen Bilbo for almost eight hours as they had been separated according to hobbit tradition. His eyes widened when he saw him approaching. Bilbo always looked intolerably cute, but he was positively gorgeous now. He was wearing white trousers, only reaching to his calves as usual, and a long white tunic adorned with what looked like flower petals. There were flowers in his curls and even in the hair on his feet. He wasn’t wearing a flower necklace, but he did carry a small bouquet. As he approached, Thorin saw that his eyes were shiny, and when he blinked, a few tears slid down._

_‘You look beautiful,’ whispered Bilbo as he stood in front of him. Thorin swallowed, looking his mate up and down again._

_‘You...’ He cleared his throat. ‘You look...’ He could not find a word strong enough to express how Bilbo looked. Bilbo smiled as if he knew what he meant to say. Happiness radiated from him, as well as through the bond. Happiness and love. Thorin heart skipped a beat. How did he ever get so lucky to have this wonderful being for a soulmate?_

_‘Thorin and Bilbo.’ Gandalf managed to sound severe even on this joyous occasion. ‘We are gathered here to celebrate your marriage by hobbit custom and to confirm the final stage of your Soulbond.’_

_Thorin was irritated by the stern look the wizard threw them both. What right did he have to judge them? He knew that Gandalf objected to some of their behaviour and he began to regret agreeing to him leading the ceremony. Maybe Balin would have managed after all. The problem was that the words had to be spoken correctly, and apart from Gandalf nobody was exactly sure. And of course the confounded wizard flatly refused to tell anyone; he insisted on doing it himself. Both Bilbo and Thorin had voiced suspecting some scheme, but in the end the need to finalize their bond had prevailed and they had grudgingly agreed. They did not really believe Gandalf would deliberately sabotage their binding, this was considered a crime by all races after all, but somehow he was up to something._

_Bilbo touched his arm and he realised the ceremony was on its way. He forced himself to listen to the flowery hobbit wedding words and despite himself found them rather fetching, even if they were sweeter and more domestic than fitted his dwarven nature. Finally Gandalf came to the important part._

_‘Do you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, take Bilbo Baggins as your husband, and do you promise to love and cherish him until the end of your days?’_

_Thorin looked at Bilbo and swallowed._

_‘I do,’ he said in a strained voice, and he meant it with all his heart._

_‘And do you, Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo and Belladonna, take Thorin Oakenshield as your husband, and do you promise to love and cherish him until the end of your days?’_

_‘Definitely,’ said Bilbo in a surprisingly strong voice. His eyes were on Thorin in fierce determination, conveying a promise as solid as the earth._

_The dwarves cheered as Thorin put the flower necklace Ori handed him over Bilbo’s head and received one from Bilbo the same way. Then he took the hobbit in his arms and kissed him almost reverently. When they parted, they looked at each other for a moment while the noise died down._

_‘Forever,’ said Bilbo quietly._

_‘Forever,’ agreed Thorin._

_Gandalf cleared his throat._

_‘Let us now finalize your Soulbond,’ he said. ‘Please approach and kneel down before me, without touching each other.’_

_The wizard placed a hand on each of their heads and started to chant the ancient words. He seemed to pronounce them slightly differently than Thorin had ever heard, more fluent and natural somehow. It occurred to him that Gandalf may have actually spoken the ancient language when the earth was still young. He suppressed a shiver. Listening to the words he felt the connection with his beloved grow, solidify, intensify. It expanded into his heart, his body, his very being until he was completely filled with it. It was like Bilbo was laid over him, sunk into him, until they were one being. He vaguely wondered whether it would be the same for Bilbo. Then the sensation began to evaporate. For a moment he tried to hold on to it, desparate to feel one with his Soulmate, but he knew it was useless. The oneness faded until what was left was a solid and vibrant connection to the hobbit he loved with all his heart. The feeling of disappointment at losing the oneness made way for a deep gratification that this connection, this piece of Bilbo in his mind, was there to stay. They would never be apart until one or both of them died._

_Recognizing the final words of the ritual, he began to lift his head, but to his surprise, Gandalf spoke more words. Only a few, but Thorin knew with absolute certainty that they were not part of the established ritual and suspicion began to rise again. He could feel Bilbo react to it with his own sharp mind. They looked up before Gandalf had uttered the last syllable and sought each other’s eyes. Without saying anything, they clasped their hands together. A sudden jolt soared through them at the touch, reverberating through their bodies. Gandalf’s hands jerked away from their heads and they felt like something washed off them, leaving the bond even clearer and more intense. They frowned and turned to Gandalf at the same moment. The wizard looked at them with narrowed eyes before sighing resignedly. He bowed his head as if conceding defeat._

_Standing up and turning to face the cheering dwarves who were throwning petals at them, Thorin knew, as Bilbo knew, that Gandalf had somehow tried to restrict their bond, to dull the connection. Trying to suppress a growing anger, Thorin focussed on feeling Bilbo in and beside him and watching their friends. He exhaled slowly, determined to make this a festive day. He could feel that Bilbo was doing the same and he squeezed his hand. The returning squeeze somehow enabled him to let go of the anger for now. He had his hobbit, his soulmate, and they would face whatever life threw to them together._


	3. Locked doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning: mention of rough sex, some violence

They searched through the treasure for what seemed like hours without finding the Arkenstone. The other Dwarves were roaming about too. Most of them seemed a bit dazed at being surrounded by all the gold and other valuables, just like Thorin.  
Ori, and surprisingly Kili, did not meet their eyes when they ran into them in one of the corners of the hall. Bilbo didn’t understand at first, but when Thorin’s amusement reached him through the bond he chuckled. He tended to forget how young they actually were. Fili, who was only a little older, seemed able to cope with his uncle’s vibrant love life a little better.

Finally, Bilbo’s stomach was aching from hunger.

‘We need to eat,’ he proclaimed. Thorin, crouched down on yet another pile of treasure, only grunted. ‘And also, we need to leave in case Smaug comes back. We have been here for far too long already, and we mainly came down to find a way out.’

‘Bilbo!’ Thorin got up, holding something silvery in his hands. He held it against the hobbit’s body and Bilbo saw that it was a small coat made of some kind of mail. He touched it, it felt remarkably soft and flexible.

‘It’s mithril,’ said Thorin, his eyes glittering. ‘Put it on.’

Bilbo removed his waistcoat and shirt, handing them to Thorin, and put on the mithril mail. It fit like a glove. He turned around to show Thorin, who grinned and handed him a belt of pearls and crystals, and a helm of leather and steel, studded with white gems. For a fleeting moment Bilbo felt it was all a bit much for a simple hobbit, but then he saw Thorin’s admiring eyes and suddenly it seemed only right.

‘Fit for a King-Consort,’ said Thorin, sounding very satisfied. He gave Bilbo back his other clothes to put over the mail. ‘No arrows can pierce you now.’ Bilbo sensed through the bond that this gave Thorin peace of mind. Next, the dwarf reached down and picked up a golden chain. 

‘Take this,’ said Thorin. ‘For the Ring. It’s safer than your pocket.’

Bilbo immediately put the Ring on the chain and allowed Thorin to loop it around his neck twice and lock it. Then he hugged and kissed his husband.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered, holding him close for a moment. It felt odd, wearing the mithril mail.

Thorin assembled his company and urged everybody to find armour. Bilbo watched as they covered themselves in mail and weapons. Thorin ended up looking utterly regal in a coat of gold-plated rings, with a silver-hafted axe in a belt covered with scarlet gemstones. Bilbo could not help staring at his amazing mate, who winked at him when he felt the admiration through the bond. The dwarves covered their shining armour with the clothes they had received in Laketown and Thorin led them through the mountain to the main gate. From there they went to an old lookout post, intending to watch when Smaug would return and to plan their actions.

But everything took an unexpected turn when, with the help of the raven Roäc, son of Carc, one of the original ravens who had lived above the guard post for centuries, they received word that Smaug had been killed by Bard of Laketown, and that a host of elves and men was on their way to the mountain.

Thorin became angry and anxious at that and they set out to return to the gate immediately, to prevent the intruders to gain entrance and take possession of the treasure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thorin was pacing just behind the wall they had built in the entrance during the past days, while Bilbo looked out through one of the holes. 

‘No one is coming yet,’ he said. After the first men had come up to find the wall and the small lake the dwarves had created from where the River Running started in the mountain, and had reacted to Thorin’s harsh questions by leaving without saying anything, tension within the mountain had grown. The dwarves were whetting their weapons or sifting through the treasure to find the Arkenstone. Thorin had only just returned to the entrance to see if anything was happening yet.

‘It’s getting dark, I don’t think they will be here before morning,’ Bilbo continued, eying Thorin wearily. All he got through the bond was a jumble of anger and frustration. Suddenly Thorin surged toward him, pushed him up against the wall and ground his body against him, hiding his face in Bilbo’s hair.

‘I need you,’ he growled. ‘They have no right to come here and take what is mine. It is all mine, the treasure, the mountain, you.’ He rutted against Bilbo, his growing arousal obvious.

‘Yes, it is, and I am,’ huffed Bilbo, hardly able to breathe. He pushed his hands against Thorin’s body. ‘Thorin, stop!’ The dwarf froze. Bilbo grabbed him and kissed him. ‘Come with me,’ he said, pulling his bondmate with him to a small room he had found two days ago. It had probably been a guard room because it was furnished with a table and chairs and two beds. Bilbo took Thorin to one of the beds.

‘What do you need?’ he asked him. Thorin looked at him and the answer came through the bond in a surge of want and possessiveness. ‘Take me then,’ said Bilbo in a low voice. ‘Make me yours all over again.’ 

 

They were woken from a short slumber in each other’s arms by Nori, who grinned at the sight of the bruises and lovebites on Bilbo’s upper body.

‘Enjoying yourself, oh King?’ he said to a grumbling Thorin. Thorin threw one of his boots to the insolent thief, while Bilbo chuckled. Although he knew Thorin hated it when others saw his husband naked, he was happy that someone had seen the evidence of Thorin’s heated lovemaking. Bilbo seldom allowed him to dominate, but he had needed it, and it would do his status among his Company good. 

‘What do you want?’ growled Thorin, putting on his trousers and staying in front of Bilbo so the hobbit was at least partly obscured from view.

‘Dinner is ready,’ Nori said. ‘Will you need help walking, mister Baggins?’ He ducked Thorin’s second boot and left, laughing loudly.

Bilbo groaned when he got up. Immediately Thorin’s worry enveloped him.

‘Did I hurt you?’ he asked.

‘A bit,’ admitted Bilbo. ‘But it’s quite alright. Hmph.’ Thorin’s arms were thrown around him.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to,’ he whispered in his ear. ‘I love you.’

‘Don’t be an idiot,’ said Bilbo, caressing his long hair. ‘I know you do, and don’t think I couldn’t have stopped you if I wanted to. Are you feeling better?’

‘Yes,’ sighed Thorin. Bilbo could feel the truth in his words. He was still apprehensive and angry, but it seemed more managable now. They clung to each other for a moment, cherishing the feeling of togetherness in the midst of this grand yet frustrating adventure.

Then they went to the hall to find the others around a fire while the smell of soup filled the air. Apparently Bombur had managed to scrape enough ingredients together from their packs and the bags they had recovered from the three surviving ponies to make something that was even quite palatable. Of course most of what they had was cram and dried meat and fruits. Still, they had enough to survive for some time.

After dinner, many of them took hold of instruments they had found in the halls, and started to sing new words to the song they had sung many months ago in Bilbo’s smial. Bilbo remembered it well, sitting in Thorin’s lap as he had then, feeling the rumble of the deep voice against his back. The new words were full of promise.

__

Under the mountain dark and tall  
The King has come unto his Hall!  
His foe is dead, The Worm of Dread,  
And ever so his foes shall fall.

Yes, Bilbo thought. His foes shall fall, _their_ foes would fall. He looked around the circle of dwarves, hardened in their journey, and knew that each and every one of them would fight for their King and his Kingdom under the Mountain. 

__

The sword is sharp, the spear is long,  
The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;  
The heart is bold that looks on gold;  
The Dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.

Thorin in particular sang that last line very loudly, pressing Bilbo to his chest.

__

The mountain throne once more is freed!  
O! Wandring folk, the summons heed!  
Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!  
The king of friend and kin has need.

Dain of the Iron Hills had been summoned with the help of the ravens and he was on his way at that very moment. It was unknown yet when he would arrive, but he had promised to travel swift. Bilbo shivered at the thought of the things that were likely to happen. He was unsure whether he felt apprehension or excitement. Who would ever have thought that he, a Baggins of Bag End, would feel excitement at the thought of battle? For a fleeting moment he thought about Gandalf, and what he had said on the Carrock. He had changed, yes, but for the better surely. He had never felt so strong and cherished in his life. With one hand he stroked the Ring on the chain around his neck, with the other he squeezed Thorin’s hands which were clasped together on his belly, holding him tight. He exhaled. Yes, it was good, everything was good as long as they were together.

============================================

_Thorin was scowling royally at Gandalf, who had of course decided to abandon them suddenly, just as they were about to enter Mirkwood. Bilbo felt his irritation clearly through the bond. Only when Gandalf looked at them both, amused, did he realize that he was probably scowling just the same as Thorin. They tended to do that lately, take on the same facial expressions. At least, if he were to believe the comments by Dwalin, Nori and Bofur. Sharing emotions through the bond was taking some getting used to and for now they were wont to lose themselves in it a bit._

_‘Just stay on the path,’ said the wizard. ‘Do not go off it for anything, including idle pleasure.’ The stern look he threw Thorin and Bilbo caused some snickering among the dwarves and a renewed wave of irritation over the bond._

_‘Why you confounded...’_

_The wizard lifted his hand._

_‘I am serious, Thorin, deadly serious. A darkness has been growing in this forest, and if you stray, you will never come out.’_

_‘Very well,’ said Bilbo, sensing that he better answer for Thorin, since it was likely nothing but insults were to come out of him. ‘We will stay on the path.’_

_‘Good. I bid you farewell then. Be good, take care of yourselves and don’t leave the path!’ And with that the wizard rode off, leaving the company to take up their packs and enter the shadows of Mirkwood._

_And dark shadows they turned out to be. For days and days they trod the narrow path. The nights were pitch dark, so dark you could not see a hand in front of your eyes, but you could still see faint orbs of other creature’s eyes. Bilbo curled up in Thorin’s lap during those frightful nights, feeling safe at least in his arms while bearded lips caressed his cheeks and throat._

_The forest had a dulling effect on the weary travellers, as did the lack of food and water as the days progressed, but Thorin and Bilbo seemed least effected of them all. Bilbo speculated that it was because of their bond. They drew strenght from it, one comforting the other when they lost their courage or their faith in turns._

_Having to carry Bombur for several days after he fell into the enchanted stream was an added burden, and the vague sounds of feast and laughter deeper into the forest set them all on edge.  
And then, driven by hunger and despair, they did leave the path, trying to get to the feast they were sure was being held not far off. And Bilbo, who got to the clearing first, was plunged into nothingness._

_When he woke up, he was alone in the twilight of the forest, no other sound to be heard but the rustling of leaves and small legs scuttling about. For a confusing moment he wondered why he had the feeling that something was horrendously wrong, before realising that it was Thorin. He could not feel Thorin. He started to panic, concentrating on his mind. Nothing, no bond, no Thorin._

_Bilbo drew his sword and began to run without knowing where. ThorinThorinThorin! Thorin must be dead, he must be dead! But wouldn’t the death of a bondmate rip you apart? Make you squirm in pain? Yet that had not happened. Thorin was simply suddenly gone from his mind. No pain, just emptiness. Was he just unconscious? Yet when Thorin had lost consciousness when they were trying to get to Azog, Bilbo had still felt his presence, even though they had only had a betrothal bond at the time. Surely now, with a fully developed bond, he would still be able to sense his presence. What then? Magic?_

_Suddenly he ran into something soft and sticky that began to wrap itself around him. Frightened, he struggled to free himself from it, with the effect that it only tightened. He paused, taking a deep breath, and heard something rather big scuttling in his direction. He managed to raise his small sword in front of him. The scuttling came closer until he could see what creature had made the sound. It was a gigantic spider. With a power born from panic and despair Bilbo managed to yank himself free of the threads that bound him and surged toward the spider with a roar. He plunged his sword between the eerie eyes with a horrendous creaking sound._

_‘Take that!’ he yelled, drawing the sword out and stabbing the beast again. ‘For Thorin!’ The spider was reduced to a lifeless lump on the ground, Bilbo stared at it, then at his sword. If it hadn’t been for Thorin’s absence in his mind he would have felt elated at defeating an enemy like this. All alone he had slain a foe at least twice as big as himself. Yet his husband wasn’t here to witness it. Do you feel that, Thorin? he thought, while he started crying. You would have been so proud of me._

_A muffled sound, not too far away, startled him from his sorrow. Listening carefully he began to walk into the direction of the sound after putting on the Ring. It wasn’t long before he began to hear strange hissing voices, and when he came to a small clearing he understood. The clearing was covered in webbing and several large spiders were clambering among the trees and running around the floor of the forest. In the trees he saw a number of rather big bundles._

_The spiders were talking about a struggle, he realised, and about prey they had been able to secure. When one of the bundles stirred and one of the spiders ran up to it, his mind finally made the connection. There were a dozen bundles: the spiders had caught the Dwarves. The spider stung the moving bundle and its stirring went quieter. Of course, that was what had happened to Thorin: they were drugged by the spiders’ poison, that explained why he could not feel his mate. But were they merely drugged, or poisoned to death? Bilbo decided that he had to act immediately._

_He began to throw stones into the forest and singing ridiculous songs, managing to draw the spiders away from their lair._

Old fat spider spinning in a tree!  
Old fat spider can’t see me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Won’t you stop,  
Stop your spinning and look for me?

_As soon as he had the spiders far away enough, he ran back to the lair as fast as he could, only to find that they had left one of them behind to guard the prey. For one moment Bilbo hesitated. Then he thought of Thorin, tightened the grip on his sword and attacked the spider fiercely._

_‘There!’ He stabbed the beast from the back. When it turned around, he slashed at its head, and hew off one of its legs. ‘You will not take!’ He hew off another leg. ‘What is mine!’ A third leg. The spider fell over, frantically trying to get to its invisible attacker._

_‘It stings, it stings!’ it cried. Finally Bilbo buried his sword in the spider’s belly._

_‘You. Keep away. From my PRECIOUS!’ he bellowed. He retracted his sword, which came out with a satisfying squishing sound, and looked at it as it was covered in fluids._

_‘I will call you Sting,’ he said, panting. ‘It suits you and me both.’ Then he took off the Ring and climbed the trees. The webbing was tough, but Sting was sharp enough to cut through it with one or two strikes. One by one the bundles fell down until they were all on the floor. Some of the Dwarves reacted to their fall with an ‘oomph’ or a ‘hey’, but many of them were still unconscious._

_Bilbo started to free them from the webs meticulously. He uncovered Balin, Gloin, Oin. As soon as they were able to, they began to free others. Bifur, Kili, Ori, Fili. Most of them were beginning to stir by now. Why could he still not feel Thorin? Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Dwalin. Bilbo stood and looked around. Then he looked up into the trees, he climbed up, looked again. There were no more bundles. He uttered an otherworldly wail that made all the dwarves look up with their still half befuddled eyes._

_‘THORIN!’_

_==============================================_

_Slowly he became aware of the cold. A cold, hard surface beneath his head. He groaned and grabbed his head. The pain, oh Mahal, the pain. Suddenly a mental cry screeched through the pain, dulling it by comparison. He shot straight up. Bilbo! The hobbit sent him an impossible mixture of panic, relief, worry and love through the Bond. It dizzied him and he had to lie down again. Bilbo, my Bilbo, he thought. The anxiety in his husband’s emotions did not subside, he must have been extremely worried. Trying to concentrate, Thorin sent him reassurance and affection, and slowly, slowly Bilbo seemed to become calmer. He sighed deeply. If only he knew where the hobbit was. Or, indeed, where he himself was._

_Continuing to send Bilbo peaceful emotions, he sat up again to take in his surroundings. There was a small amount of light coming in through what seemed to be a door with iron bars. He frowned as he realised he was in a cell, in a dungeon from the looks of it. There was nothing in it but a battered bucket in one corner, and two cups on the floor near the door._

_He dragged himself onto his feet to examine the cups. One contained some sort of porridge, the other water. After a short consideration he consumed both before sitting down on the floor again._

_The last thing he remembered was leading his dwarves to another light they had seen through the trees, worried sick because he could not feel Bilbo’s presence. Then – nothing. Oh, then that had probably happened to Bilbo earlier as well, that must be why he had been in such a panic. Losing the connection with your bondmate was a very traumatic experience indeed, and not one Thorin cared to repeat._

_His mind began to clear a bit. He realised he was stripped from everything but his trousers, his shirt and his boots. All his armour, his weapons and his backpack had gone. It must be the elves, who else would bewitch innocent travellers with magic and then throw them into the dungeon but the blasted elves of Thranduil, the treacherous King of Mirkwood._

_Once again he sought his connection with Bilbo, relishing in the presence of his bondmate, if only in his mind. His body ached from longing. To hold him, to caress him, to make sure he was alright._

_‘Bilbo,’ he said softly. ‘My dearest Bilbo, where are you?’_

_Before long, he heard the sound of a door being opened and footsteps nearing. A tall figure blocked out most of the light. A key was turned in the lock of the door of his cell._

_‘Sit back at the other wall,’ said a voice, obviously Elven._

_Thorin growled and stayed where he was._

_‘Sit back at the other wall,’ repeated the voice in the same tone._

_‘Or what?’_

_‘You don’t get fed.’_

_‘See if I care. Rukhsul menu!’ (Son of an Orc!)_

_The door was locked again and the elf went away. Thorin rested his head on his knees and thought of Bilbo, the bond at least a reassuring presence in his mind._

_The elf, or another elf for all Thorin knew or cared, returned the next day. And left again after Thorin refused to obey. The third day he brought two more elves, who pointed sharp swords at Thorin and forced him to come with them. He did not surrender without a fight though, in the end it took five of them to drag a fighting Thorin to the throne room he had visited in his youth._

_They threw him down in front of the elvenking, keeping two swords at his throat. Thorin spat red on the floor from his bloody nose, while at the same time he tried to placate Bilbo who was sending him worry and reproach through the bond. He wished he had the hobbit at his side and firmly resolved once again that when they had taken back Erebor he would make sure that his Consort would be with him at all times._

_He was brusquely jerked away from his thoughts when a sword tightened against his flesh and cut it slightly._

_‘Answer our King,’ hissed the elf soldier through his teeth._

_Thorin looked up to the disgustingly elegant elvenking, who was staring at him with his light blue eyes and dark eyebrows. He spat again and was rewarded with a kick in his ribs._

_‘What are you doing in my forest, dwarf?’ asked Thranduil of Mirkwood._

_Thorin coughed._

_‘Why are you taking innocent travellers prisoner?’ he retorted._

_‘Hah! Innocent! Do not think I have not recognized you, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. Why have you come here? Why did you attack my people in the forest?’_

_‘We did not attack you, we sought your help for we were starving.’_

_The elf huffed, turning around with his ridiculously long robe swirling about him. Really, how elves could wear such stupidly impractical clothes was beyond him. Thranduil was a lot worse than even the elves of Rivendell. He must remember to tell Bilbo about this when they were reunited, they could laugh about it together._

_‘But what brought you into my forest at all, dwarf?’_

_Thorin shrugged and refused to say another word. He was not about to make the Elvenking any the wiser. After a few more fruitless tries to get the stubborn dwarf to talk, Thranduil sent him back to his cell._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Thorin was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and desparately trying to find solace in the presence of the Soulbond, but it was getting harder and harder. He could feel Bilbo’s desparation too. It had been almost two weeks that he had been here and nothing had changed. He was fed sparsely but enough to stay alive. He did not see anyone but the elves that brought him his food and water and emptied the waste bucket._

_He still had no idea if Bilbo was a prisoner too. He seemed tired and worried, but never in pain or scared. If he was locked up like Thorin, they were treating him alright. He had no idea where the other dwarves were either. He had a feeling Bilbo was at least in the caves, for a greater distance would probably be noticable in the bond._

_He dropped his head on his knees, not able to suppress a sob. His whole body ached, not so much from the hard floor, but from missing Bilbo. He had thought he missed him when they were first separated, but that had been nothing compared to what he was feeling now. It seemed every muscle in his body was tight and yet it was hard to remain standing when he tried to walk. And although the physical longing was torture, helping himself to relief tension had done next to nothing for him. It only left him feeling empty and utterly alone, so he had stopped trying._

_‘Thorin.’_

_It was the faintest of whispers, and at first he thought he was imagining it. He pressed his face into his knees, forcing himself to focus on the bond. It was filled with apprehension and ..._

_‘Thorin.’ There it was again, a little louder. Thorin lifted his head and looked at the door. There was nothing to be seen._

_‘Thorin, sweetheart, it’s me.’ The bond vibrated with love and happiness. ‘It is you, isn’t it?’_

_‘Bilbo?’ Thorin scrambled to get to his feet, only to fall down again when his legs refused to cooperate._

_‘Thorin.’ The voice broke into a sob. Finally Thorin managed to stand and hobbled to the door._

_‘Bilbo, where are you?’ He clawed his arms through the bars in the door, trying to find his mate. Oh Mahal, let it not be a dream. Suddenly his hand groped a solid body._

_‘Oh!’ Bilbo appeared before his eyes, holding the Ring in his right hand. ‘I forgot,’ he said awkwardly. But Thorin didn’t care, all he cared about was that Bilbo was there, right there. He thrust both arms through the bars and crushed his husband against his chest._

_‘Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo.’ He could not stop himself whispering the name while he moved his hands over the beloved body. Bilbo sagged against him, shaking and burying his face into Thorin’s shirt as best he could through the bars. Hot tears soaked through the cloth._

_‘Oh Thorin, Thorin my love.’ The hobbit sounded broken. ‘I couldn’t find you. I found the others, but I couldn’t find you.’ His hands groped at Thorin’s arms, his shirt, his buttocks, as if he couldn’t decide where he wanted to hold him._

_‘Mahal, Bilbo, I missed you so much, I needed you so badly.’_

_‘Me too, Thorin, me too. Oh Yavanna.’ He held up his face so Thorin could kiss him. The bars hindered them greatly, but the contact sent sparks through them all the same as the ache in their hearts began to soothe._

_When they had calmed down enough to talk, Bilbo told him that he had located all the other dwarves and that now he had finally found Thorin, he had a plan that could be set in motion in three days, at the evening of some big feast._

_After that Thorin never wanted to see another barrel again in his life._


	4. Rainbows and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for this chapter: attempted rape and a little cruelty**

‘Thorin!’ He felt extreme excitement through the bond. Bilbo’s voice rang through the hallways. He stopped to wait for him. He had wondered where he had gone, so early in the morning. His husband stopped right in front of him, eyes glittering.

‘What is it, muhudel?’ Thorin asked. Bilbo cocked his head to one side.

‘Were you on your way to the throne room?’ he asked. When Thorin nodded, the hobbit grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. Elation was still coursing through the bond.

‘What is it?’ asked Thorin. ‘Why are you so excited?’

‘I will tell you in a minute,’ said Bilbo, looking at him again with those radiant eyes. Thorin’s breath hitched at the sight of him.

Bilbo pulled him all the way over to the throne and emplored him to sit on it. Dumbfounded Thorin removed some rubble from the seat before sitting down. Bilbo stood in front of him, wide-eyed and smiling. He moved his left hand, which he had held behind his back, to his chest. He seemed to be holding something, cradling it in two hands. Thorin felt his blood starting to pound in his ears. 

The look in Bilbo’s eyes changed into something he recognized as reverence. Slowly he opened his hands, revealing a white shimmer that began to sparkle in many colours as light caught it. Not daring to breathe Thorin looked as his husband uncovered the Heart of the Mountain, held tightly against his own heart. For an eternal moment he looked upon a sight that shook his very being. The glow of the Arkenstone surrounded his golden Soulmate, making him shine like the Sun. All the world narrowed down to this, the core of his soul, Bilbo and the Arkenstone.

Bilbo sank down on one knee and presented the priceless gem, bowing his head.

‘My King,’ he said.

Thorin remained still for several moments, unable to move. Then he reached out, but not to take the Arkenstone. He slid his hand through Bilbo’s curls, cupped his jaw and made him look up.

‘Don’t ever kneel for me again,’ he said in a broken voice. ‘It is I who should kneel before you, because you are giving me everything.’ Not touching the Arkenstone, he gently closed his hands around Bilbo’s upper arms and made him stand. Bilbo’s eyes were fixed on his. He drew the hobbit towards him, made him climb onto his lap, still holding the gem in both hands. Slowly he pulled his husband in until he rested against his chest, the Arkenstone caught between them, pressed against both their hearts. Then he sighed and just held on. He felt Bilbo sigh too. Their bond flared up in a new fire, multi-faceted and multi-coloured, with a golden sheen to it. It almost seemed like the Arkenstone was whispering to him, Thorin thought. He lowered his head and began to press kisses to Bilbo’s head. The hobbit looked up, his blue-grey eyes burning, offering his half-open mouth. Thorin took it slowly and deeply, touching their tongues together as sparks seemed to fly between them. He couldn’t help moaning when Bilbo slid his tongue between his lips, taking over the kiss. Even with his arms caught between their bodies, Bilbo managed to hold him with just his mouth.

The sound of footsteps managed to reach his ears, but neither of them reacted to it. Bilbo gently ended the kiss.

‘Where does it go?’ he asked softly against his lips.

‘Above the throne,’ answered Thorin breathlessly.

‘Will you do it?’

Thorin shook his head. 

‘Together,’ he said. He kept Bilbo in his embrace while he got up. He cast a look over his head, to find Fili and Kili standing there, looking at them with a mixture of glee and bashfulness. He smiled at them before turning to face the throne. He put Bilbo on the throne on his feet, then he cupped his hands around the hobbit’s, smiling at the gasps from his nephews when they understood. Bilbo turned around, their combined hands reaching up to the hollow at the top of the throne. Slowly, solemnly, they placed the jewel in it, pushing it in until it clicked in place. Then they let go, hands still entwined, and looked at each other. A wonderful strong sense of belonging pulsed through the bond. 

When they turned around, Thorin helping Bilbo down from the throne, they found Fili and Kili on bended knee, and behind them was Balin, and the other dwarves were approaching too. Each and everyone of them went down on one knee, bowing their heads, silently pledging allegiance to their King and his Consort.

 

==============================================================

 

_‘I am Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain!’ bellowed Thorin as soon as they were led into the room. Ragged and dishevelled as he was, he managed to look impressive and every inch a king. Bilbo felt pride swell in his chest. He moved to stand next to his mate, but did not touch him. Thorin was staring at the Master of Laketown and the woodelves seated at the table with him, who had jumped up at the sight of him._

_‘These are our prisoners!’ they yelled._

_‘We were indeed held against our will although we had done nothing wrong,’ said Thorin regally. ‘But nothing will prevent our destiny. We have come to claim our homeland!’_

_The Master, a large, rather distasteful looking man, glared at the dwarf with narrowed eyes. Bilbo thought he could see his mind working on how to handle the situation while keeping relations with everybody well._

_The people of Laketown had seen the dwarves and whispers had rapidly grown. A crowd was gathering before the Master’s house and the people were singing of the prophecies of the King returning to the Mountain and sharing his whealth._

_Finally, the Master opened his arms, beaming, and said:_

_‘Welcome King Thorin!’_

_All the dwarves were invited to stay for dinner. Thorin was seated next to the Master and Bilbo was about to sit down next to him, when Alfrid, the Master’s servant, drawled:_

_‘But Sire, surely the King-Consort should be seated at the Master’s side as well.’ He motioned Bilbo to sit at the other side of Laketown’s ruler, where he sat down with a long face. He had no wish to be separated from Thorin. But Thorin sent him reassuring thoughts and winked. The Master had assigned a house to them and they would have their own bedroom tonight. Bilbo cheered up from that thought and was able to have a civil conversation with the Master during dinner._

_The man continued to revolt him though. He talked to Thorin seemingly polite and reverent, yet Bilbo detected an insincere and contemptuous note in his voice that Thorin did not seem to notice. Towards Bilbo the Master was all smiles and smooth talk. The looks the man threw him made Bilbo cringe. This at least Thorin seemed to notice and his responses became shorter and shorter while Bilbo could sense his growing anger. Finally he stood rather abruptly and announced that they would retire to their house now._

_He extended his hand to Bilbo, who had stood immediately as well, and grabbed his arm tighly. The Master smiled indulgently._

_‘I wish you a very good night,’ he said in a suggestive tone, looking huskily at Bilbo. ‘I am sure you will find our beds to your satisfaction.’_

_Thorin was thunderous when they walked through the cold night to the house assigned to them. He was pulling Bilbo along with him so roughly and fast that the hobbit stumbled._

_‘Stop it, Thorin,’ he said firmly. Thorin halted to look at him. ‘That man is revolting, but that is no reason for you to drag me through the streets.’ Bilbo pulled his arm from Thorin’s hand, crossed his arms and glared at him until the dwarf lowered his eyes. Bilbo huffed.  
‘Good,’ he said. ‘Now we walk normally.’_

_Subdued, Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his and proceeded to walk at a moderate pace. When they arrived at the house, he had calmed down considerably._

_‘I am sorry for dragging you along,’ he said when they had entered their bedroom. He went to embrace Bilbo, but the hobbit put up his hand._

_‘Sit,’ he said, pointing at the bed. Thorin sat down without comment. Bilbo noticed that his eyes were dark and his hands were fidgeting at the seams of his trousers. A thrill went through his body at the sight._

_‘You had every right to be angry,’ he began, observing Thorin closely. ‘And you have every right to defend my honour. Indeed, your possessiveness arouses me to no end.’ Thorin’s eyes became even darker. ‘However.’ Bilbo let this sink in for a moment. Thorin looked at him, want and need coming through the bond in waves. ‘However, you are_ never _to take that out on me, do you understand?’ Thorin nodded, mouth slightly open. ‘You will always treat me with respect.’ Bilbo had moved closer to the bed as he spoke, his stern look unwavering, and was now standing over Thorin, looking down on him. Thorin’s pupils were fully dilated, his hands clenched into fists. ‘Is that clear, Thorin?’ The dwarf nodded._

_‘What was that?’_

_Thorin swallowed._

_‘Yes, Bilbo,’ he said in a strained voice. Bilbo was almost overwhelmed by the emotions that reached him through the bond. Thorin was immensely aroused._

_‘Good,’ said Bilbo. He reached out to caress Thorin’s face. His mate leaned into the touch, moaning softly. ‘Now, undress, my sweet, and I will lead us to bliss .’_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_It was almost a week before the Master made his move. Whenever they were in his company he threw Bilbo looks, hovered closer than was proper and made suggestive remarks to both him and Thorin. It took Thorin all his restraint to remain civil. They did not want to lose the support of the Master and his town. Thorin went sparring with Dwalin regularly to release his frustration, but the thing that helped him relax most was Bilbo taking a firm lead in their love-making. It made Bilbo dizzy with lust to see Thorin all soft and pliant under him, especially when he was wearing the Ring. To him it seemed the Ring was humming its approval. Sometimes it even seemed to whisper to him._

_One late afternoon Thorin was out sparring again and Bilbo was taking a stroll around Laketown, taking in the sights of the town. People threw him curious glances. He was aware that there had been much talk about the strange creature that was the dwarf king’s consort. Most people seemed dubious about him. Firstly, there was no talk of a hobbit in the songs and prophecies about the return of the King under the Mountain. And secondly, men did not look upon same sex relationships favourably. Bilbo had not known that before, but several deliberately loudly whispered comments had informed them of that in no uncertain terms. Thorin had scowled and put his arm around Bilbo in a demonstrative gesture. Balin had scolded him for that afterwards, warning him that it would not do to estrange the people from them. Thorin had looked at him coldly and said that Bilbo was more important to him than the people of Laketown, indeed than all the people in the world. Balin had looked slightly worried at that, but had pursued the issue no further._

_Suddenly Bilbo became aware that someone had fallen into step next to him. He looked up to see the Master’s servant, Alfrid. He suppressed a shiver. Both Alfrid and the Master made him feel very uneasy. The man smiled at him, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Instinctively Bilbo inched away from him and reached for Thorin in his mind. His husband was clearly focussed on his sparring with Dwalin and he would not disturb him, but feeling his strong presence eased Bilbo’s anxiety._

_‘How are you this fine day, Consort Baggins?’ asked Alfrid. Bilbo shuddered at the way they had found to address him. He hated it._

_‘Very well, thank you,’ he said politely._

_‘Your king is at the square again, I presume? Demonstrating his prowess with his weapon?’ Alfrid said the last word in a low voice. Bilbo cringed inwardly at the innuendo._

_‘He and others are training their fighting skills,’ he said haughtily. ‘Our ways demand we keep fit and well-trained.’_

_‘Your ways?’ Alfrid chuckled in an unappealing way. ‘Dwarven ways you mean.’_

_‘Yes, our dwarven ways,’ said Bilbo._

_‘Why, Consort Baggins, surely you are no dwarf?’ He leaned his head closer. ‘I don’t see you training your fighting skills. You are much softer and more ... luxurious than your adopted kin.’_

_Luxurious? What a strange word to use, thought Bilbo. Before he could think of anything to say, Alfrid took his arm._

_‘What do you know,’ he drawled. ‘We are at the Town House and it is just about tea time. The Master would very much like to invite you to share a cup with him.’ He led Bilbo up the stairs and he found himself in a small room crowded with dark furniture and thick carpets and curtains. The Master sat at a small table, smiling his unappealing smile at him._

_‘Consort Baggins, Bilbo, please have a seat.’_

_The hairs on Bilbo’s body stood up when he heard the Master call him by his first name. He had a bad feeling about this meeting, and he only had a really small dagger on him, having left Sting at the house. While he sat down, looking at the Master and Alfrid to assess the situation, he sent Thorin a warning. Not for the first time he regretted that they could only share emotions, not actual thoughts._

_‘To what do I owe this honour?’ he asked, keeping his voice steady. The Master poured tea and handed him the cup._

_‘Just courtesy,’ answered the Master. ‘I quite enjoy your company, you know. You are much more civil than the Dwarves.’_

_‘I wouldn’t know about that,’ said Bilbo quietly. He noticed Alfrid leaving the room with a frown. Did he lock the door?_

_‘Oh?’ The Master threw him a coy look. Bilbo’s stomach turned at the sight. Did the man honestly think he would be attracted to him? He sent Thorin another emotion, disgust, hoping he would understand whom it concerned._

_‘Tell me about hobbits, then. The dwarf king seems to take much pleasure in your company.’ He winked. The man actually winked._

_‘Well, yes, we are married,’ said Bilbo, trying to remain calm. His eyes were seeking a way out of the room. The Master was tall and heavy and he had little illusion of being able to fend him off with a small knife._

_‘Married.’ The Master hummed. ‘We don’t recognize marriage between male persons, Consort Baggins.’_

_Bilbo gasped at the outright insult._

_‘So you see, nothing will prevent you and me finding our own bit of pleasure.’ With this remark the Master stood and came around the table with remarkable speed for such a stout man. He grabbed Bilbo’s arms, lifted him from his chair and carried him toward a heavy red curtain. Shoving it aside with his body, he revealed a bed hidden behind it. He threw Bilbo on the soft mattress, keeping his hands on his arms._

_‘We are going to have a really good time,’ he panted, hovering over the much smaller hobbit. ‘So much better for you than that crass dwarf.’ His hands moved to the laces of Bilbo’s trousers, starting to undo them. Bilbo grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him off. When that had no effect, he reached behind himself to get to his dagger._

_‘Oh, that won’t do,’ said the Master, taking his wrist in an iron grip. ‘No weapons in the bed other than our own ones.’ He giggled. Bilbo almost gagged._

_‘You will regret this,’ he hissed through clenched teeth. ‘He will kill you.’_

_‘Ah, I don’t think he will, he needs my help to reclaim his pathetic kingdom,’ the Master said, starting to pull Bilbo’s trousers down. ‘People like that are willing to pay a small price.’ He reached for his own trousers now._

_Suddenly a crashing sound startled him. Next, the Master was pulled from Bilbo violently and thrown to the floor. A seething dwarf knelt on his chest, sword at his throat._

_‘I am going to kill you slowly,’ Thorin said quietly. He pressed the sword into the soft flesh until red blood welled up under it. ‘Very slowly.’_

_Bilbo had refastened his trousers quickly and jumped off the bed, picking up his dagger. He knelt down beside Thorin._

_‘He called me a small price you would be willing to pay,’ he whispered, trailing his hand over the dwarf’s back. ‘Will you show him how small?’_

_Thorin shivered. He moved his sword a little lower on the Master’s throat, pressing it in again to make another light cut. The man whimpered pathetically._

_‘Please,’ he begged. ‘I didn’t know.’_

_‘You didn’t know what?’ asked Bilbo, dragging the point of his dagger over his temple making sure he pressed just enough to draw blood. ‘You didn’t know we are married? You didn’t know I am Thorin’s Consort?’_

_Thorin had moved his sword a little down again, adding a third red line to the white throat._

_‘You call my Bondmate a small price?’ he growled deceivingly softly. Bilbo could feel the burning anger through the bond._

_‘B-bondmate?’ Bilbo saw the eyes widen. The Master was genuinely scared now._

_Bilbo was dragging his dagger over the man’s arm, pushing the tip through the heavy cloth of his coat. He wanted to see blood._

_‘Take his throat,’ said Thorin suddenly. Bilbo put his dagger against the man’s throat immediately while Thorin stood up. He ripped the Master’s shirt open, revealing a pale chest and a sizable stomach. Then he set the tip of his sword on the man’s belly._

_‘Stomach wounds kill slowly,’ Thorin said, looking at him with a cruel smile. Bilbo shuddered. He dipped the tip of his dagger into the flesh beneath it, watching in fascination the single red drop welling up. Thorin’s anger filled his mind, mingling with his own._

_The Master squirmed as Thorin slowly pushed his sword down a little, breaking skin._

_‘Please, have mercy, I didn’t mean...’_

_Bilbo felt icecold rage fill his veins._

_‘Oh yes, you did mean,’ he hissed. ‘You have meant it since that first evening. You, with your lewd looks and your disgusting innuendo. To think that I urged Thorin to stay civil in order to secure your town’s support. I should have allowed him to kill you that first day.’_

_‘Oh God, please, don’t kill me.’ The Master’s eyes were bulging, overcome with panic._

_‘Give me one good reason not to kill you,’ grumbled Thorin, twisting his sword slightly into the superficial wound he had caused. The Master screamed._

_Suddenly there were voices in the hallway and footsteps approaching quickly. Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other with feverish eyes. Bilbo’s dagger quivered dangerously against the Master’s throat. He saw Thorin’s eyes whip down to it. The dwarf hesitated. Bilbo desperately wanted to push his hand down, to bury his blade in this flesh._

_Then Thorin was pulled backwards by Dwalin’s strong arms, his sword taken from his hands by Balin. Bilbo remained frozen, his dagger still in place. He looked at the two dwarves who had entered the room with Alfrid and two soldiers._

_‘Bilbo.’ Balin’s soft voice cut through his thoughts. ‘This is not combat. It would not be honourable.’_

_Bilbo’s breathing was fast and uneven. He wanted, he wanted to kill this man, this man who had sought to dishonour him and his King. The Ring whispered in his pocket. He could do it, for honour’s sake._

_‘Bilbo.’ He jerked his head up. Thorin’s eyes were pleading, hot anger gone from them. For a moment Bilbo felt strangely disappointed. Then he exhaled and lowered his dagger. He heard a soft huff. Thorin had pulled himself free from Dwalin’s grip and gathered his husband in his arms. Bilbo buried himself into them, trembling, trying to let go of his anger and the desire to kill._


	5. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes on a mission and they prepare for battle.

They had all assembled in the main entrance, behind the wall. Dwalin and Dori were on top of it, looking out. They could see the hosts of men and elves now, in the distance. A smaller group seemed to be on its way to the entrance.

Bilbo was leaning against Thorin, who had his arm around his shoulders and was staring up the fortified wall. They shared determination and a certain excitement through the bond. The confrontation was about to happen, and they knew Dáin was close.

‘You better come up now, Thorin,’ called Dwalin. Thorin nodded. He let Bilbo go up the rope first. Bilbo knew that was so he could catch him should he fall. He grinned. Agile and quickly he climbed up, years of practise as a lad in the Shire. When Thorin arrived, slightly out of breath, Bilbo reached out to haul him up with a big smile on his face. Thorin scowled, then grinned.

‘You are full of surprises,’ he rumbled, catching him for a quick kiss, then turning to look out. Bilbo stood next to him. He saw a small group of men approaching, wearing two banners: one of the Lake and one of the elvenking.

‘Who are you to approach Thorin, King under the Mountain?’ Thorin bellowed.

‘I am Bard and I have come on behalf of Laketown.’ 

‘You carry an elven banner with you,’ stated Thorin, the tone leaving no doubt as to his feelings about the act.

‘Thranduil of the Woodland realm is our friend and has helped our people in times of need.’

‘Well, he is not welcome here. Why have you come?’

‘We expected no one alive here, but since you are, we propose a council and parlay.’

Thorin huffed at that.

‘There is no need for such a thing. I have returned to my throne and that is all you need to know.’

There was a short silence.

‘I am the one who killed Smaug,’ the man said. ‘The beast destroyed much of our town, as he did Dale all those decades ago. Surely you see reason in repairing our damages with part of the treasure?’

Bilbo felt anger and indignation course through the bond. Thorin straightened himself to his full height, eyes blazing.

‘The treasure is ours and ours alone. Your damages have nothing to do with me and you have no claim whatsoever to our riches,’ he said, clenching his fists. Bilbo put his hand at the small of his back. Thorin seemed to relax minutely.

‘In time we will seek to help you, but you will get nothing if you demand a share. We will not give in to force.’

Bard’s eyes flicked from Thorin to Bilbo, as if seeking another opinion. Bilbo met them stoically.

‘You cannot claim anything,’ he said. ‘The mountain is ours, with everything in it. My King has rightfully claimed his throne.’ He stepped forward, looking at the men beneath them. ‘The Arkenstone has been restored to its place. All hail King Thorin!’

The dwarves on the wall and in the mountain yelled a loud ‘HAIL!’, but the men only looked at each other. 

‘You will give me, Bard the Dragon Slayer, heir to Girion, one twelfth of the treasure,’ said Bard. ‘And I will use it to repair the town. But if you value cordial relations with your neighbours in Laketown and Mirkwood, you will contribute yourself as well.’

At this, Thorin turned around, grabbed a bow from Kili and shot an arrow into the ground at Bard’s feet. Bilbo chuckled at the outrage this elicited from the men.  
Bard shook his fist at the dwarves and cried:

‘If this is your answer, you are now under siege! You will not leave the mountain until we have talked. We will not attack you, but we will leave you to your gold. You may eat it if you want.’

Thorin spat at their retreating backs, then turned around furiously.

‘We will NOT give in,’ he bellowed. ‘We will stand, and when Dáin arrives we will take to battle and we will triumph!’ He punched his fist in the air, and the dwarves cheered, Bilbo along with them. Thorin turned to him and the look in his eyes set Bilbo on fire. The King took a step towards him, grasped him by the shoulders, almost too hard, and said:

‘You will be by my side, my Consort.’ His voice wavered for a second. ‘My beloved Bilbo.’

‘Always,’ said Bilbo. ‘My sword is yours, as am I. Unconditionally.’

Thorin bowed his head, resting his forehead to Bilbo’s. Silently they breathed together, feeling the rainbow in their bond. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

The ravens brought word that Dáin had been cunningly blocked from reaching the mountain by Bard’s men. Dáin had attempted to go around the encampment, but somehow the men had gotten wind of the approaching dwarves and had succesfully cut them off. They were currently beleaguering the dwarven army in the valley near the river. Dáin had let them know by raven that there was little point in starting a battle there, they were outnumbered and surrounded and would not be of any help to the Mountain, even if they did hold their stand. Their best chance would be to wait for more reinforcements from the Blue Mountains or the Iron Hills. But that would take quite a while.

Thorin and Bilbo exploded with anger at this. Bilbo saw Ori and Bifur slink away from their presence as Thorin strode around the throne room shouting insults in Khuzdul at the address of men and elves. Bilbo himself was muttering Shire insults, thinking how they couldn’t compare to the raw Khuzdûl his Mate was using.

Thorin swirled around to face Bilbo.

‘Do you think Dáin is being truthful?’ he asked angrily. ‘What if he has decided to side with the men in the hopes of getting his own share of the treasure?’

Bilbo frowned.

‘I don’t know Dáin. Do you think him capable of such treason?’

‘He is my cousin, Lord of the Iron Hills, and he has always been ambitious. He didn’t care to send anyone with me on our quest, yet now that the dragon has gone he is suddenly ready to help. Erebor is much more revered than the Iron Hills, it is legendary. Its King will be legendary.’

Bilbo put his arms around Thorin’s waist. 

‘ _You_ will be legendary, my King,’ said Bilbo firmly. ‘For you are the one true King under the Mountain. And anyone challenging you will meet his end. Either by you, by me or by one of ours.’ 

Thorin chuckled.

‘I well believe it,’ he said. ‘Mahal, I love you Bilbo. More than anything.’

Bilbo smiled against the muscled chest.

‘The feeling is mutual, Thorin.’ Suddenly a thought struck him. ‘Thorin, how about I go out for a bit of spying?’

‘Spying?’ Thorin pulled away so he could look at Bilbo. 

‘I will put on my Ring and go visit Dáin’s camp to see what is going on.’

‘Oh no, I’m not letting you out of my sight.’

‘Thorin.’

‘No!’

‘Thorin Oakenshield!’ Bilbo had put his hands on his hips, glaring at his husband. ‘There is a war brewing and there are things we need to know. Because of the Ring this is something I can do.’ His eyes softened when Thorin scrunched his face, trying to hide the fear he could clearly feel through the bond. ‘I know you are afraid for me.’ Bilbo sighed as he melted once again into his mate’s embrace. He closed his eyes, letting himself be filled with Thorin’s presence and the ever present low level of want between them. 

‘Bilbo.’

‘Let me do my part in this, love,’ whispered Bilbo. ‘I will be quite safe with the Ring. And I will wear the mithril mail, and a helmet, and Sting of course.’

Thorin sighed deeply. Bilbo could feel his resignation through the bond. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Almost there, almost there, almost there. The thought hammered in Bilbo’s mind as his heart in his chest, while running the last hundreds of meters to the Mountain. I’m coming, he thought to Thorin, knowing he could not read his thoughts but hoping the emotion would somehow translate. There, the wall. Oh, and there were Thorin and Dwalin on top. He quickly removed the Ring from his finger.

‘Grab the rope, we’ll haul you up,’ cried the bald warrior as soon as they caught sight of him. Bilbo did as he was told and the two dwarves lifted him swiftly. Thorin immediately took him in his arms, pressing him close.

‘Mahal, Bilbo, you’re safe, you’re safe.’

Bilbo could not speak, he had no breath left. Panting heavily he clung to his husband, who kissed his curls over and over again.

‘Azog,’ he finally managed to say. ‘Orcs. They’re coming.’ His knees buckled and Thorin simply lifted him, cradling him in his arms, waiting until he had regained enough breath to stand again and speak.

‘They’re on their way,’ he finally said. ‘A huge army of orcs.’

‘How close?’

‘Very close. Bard, Thranduil and Dáin expect them to arrive tomorrow.’

Thorin frowned.

‘Dáin?’

‘Yes. Thorin, can we go down to the others? Everybody must know this and I don’t feel like telling it a dozen times.’ 

Thorin scowled, but put him down to climb back into the mountainn. Down inside, they gathered everyone and Bilbo told them what he had found out.

‘Dáin was holding against Bard, but when messengers arrived, Bard invited him to a council and he took it.’ Bilbo could feel Thorin’s anger rising, but he didn’t agree. He turned to look at him.

‘He had no choice, Thorin,’ he said. ‘We all need to fight together if we are to beat Azog and his army.’

Thorin grumbled, looking very dark indeed, but finally he agreed.

‘We will settle the rest afterwards,’ he declared.

‘Azog will be coming for you,’ Bilbo said. ‘So he will push through to the mountain. The others expect this too.’

‘We can’t exactly do a whole lot,’ grunted Dwalin. ‘There’s only fourteen of us.’

Thorin looked at him sternly.

‘We will simply do what we can,’ he said. ‘We will defend the mountain or die trying.’

 

=====================================================

‘Bilbo?’ Thorin sauntered through the heaps of gold, looking for his husband. He was carrying a golden harp he had just found. Bilbo had been rather tense ever since he had returned with news of the pending battle hours earlier. Thorin wasn’t sure what it was that made Bilbo feel so on edge. He sensed no real fear from him, there was apprehension, yes, anticipation even, but also confusion and something he couldn’t identify. It made Thorin itchy and strangely subdued.

‘Bilbo, where are you?’

‘Overhere.’ Bilbo’s voice sounded close. Thorin walked around a huge pile of armour and finally spotted the hobbit. He was sitting on a piece of a wrecked pillar, bungling his large furry feet. Thorin felt a pang of want, seeing those feet. He had developed a strange fondness for them throughout the months. He walked over to him and looked up. Bilbo’s eyes went soft.

‘There you are, my darling,’ said Thorin quietly. He wasn’t sure if there were other dwarves close by and he always felt a bit self-conscious saying endearments like this out loud when they weren’t alone. Bilbo smiled at him, but his eyes seemed a bit sad.

‘A harp?’ he asked.

‘I could play and sing for you, if you want,’ said Thorin. Bilbo seemed to ponder this for a while.

‘Not now, love,’ he said. ‘Maybe later. Right now I am... thinking.’

Thorin considered the feelings he received through the bond. He hesitated for a moment.

‘Will you share your thoughts with me?’ For a moment Bilbo looked at him, then he nodded.  
He patted on the stone, next to him. 

‘Come sit with me,’ he said, extending his hand. Thorin grabbed it and let himself be pulled while he clambered up. He settled next to his mate, giving in to the urge to hold him. Bilbo allowed the embrace, but he did not fully succumb to it. A flash of hurt went through Thorin and Bilbo reacted immediately. He put his hand on Thorin’s face.

‘This is not about you, Thorin,’ Bilbo said softly. ‘I love you every bit as much as ever, if not more. It’s just...’ He stopped, looking down at the heaps of gold and jewels lying on the floor, his forehead frowned. Thorin felt that confusion again. He waited.

‘Gandalf was right,’ Bilbo said. ‘I have changed. I thought it was all for the better, and I still think so, but lately I have realised just how _much_ I have changed. And it is a bit... unsettling.’ He sighed. ‘I am a hobbit, Thorin, and a Baggins at that. Well, half a Baggins.’

They both chuckled.

‘Took as well, isn’t it?’ said Thorin. Bilbo had told him about the hobbit families a number of times.

‘Yes,’ nodded Bilbo. ‘More Took now than ever. But still more. Mr Baggins of Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire would not have dreamt of attacking Azog, of killing giant spiders, of going out on a spying mission, of looking forward to battle, of ...’ He hesitated. Thorin said nothing. ‘Of wanting to kill.’

The confusion through the Bond was intense now. Thorin unconsciously tightened his embrace and he felt that Bilbo relaxed a little.

‘I wanted to kill the Master,’ Bilbo confessed. ‘I really, really wanted to kill him. I was ... disappointed that you asked me not to.’

‘Oh Bilbo.’ Thorin kissed his head. ‘It would have been considered a crime. He had not actually succeeded, he was powerless, there were witnesses present, it would have been murder in the eyes of men. We needed to leave him to their justice system.’

‘I know that. And yet, I was frustrated that I could not kill him. It was a very strong feeling.’

‘Well, he had assaulted you,’ said Thorin, unable to suppress his own anger at what the man had tried to do to his Bondmate. Bilbo leaned over and kissed him, slowly, deeply. He felt some of the tension leave both of them.

‘I know,’ whispered Bilbo. ‘But it wasn’t even the physical threat, it was the fact that he would have humiliated not only me, but you as well.’ He shivered. ‘He would have dishonoured you through me, and I found that I cannot tolerate that.’ He took a deep breath. ‘You are mine.’ 

It almost sounded like a growl, and it went directly to Thorin’s groin. This hobbit, this angelical looking small being, radiated such strength and possessiveness that he felt in awe of him. He buried his face into Bilbo’s curls.

‘You are magnificent, Bilbo,’ he said softly. ‘And I _am_ yours.’ And he did not feel the need to add _as you are mine_. 

‘Have me, Bilbo, have me now, on the threshold of war, on the eve of battle. You are no longer Mr Baggins of Bag End, you aren’t even just a Took anymore, you are Bilbo, King-Consort of Erebor, spouse of Thorin Oakenshield, you are dwarf, in name and in spirit, you are of Durin’s line now. Everything I am and everything I own is yours.’ He had to stop, out of breath. 

He realised that Bilbo was leaning away from him, looking at him with darkened eyes. He shuddered at the intensity of the feelings that came to him through the Bond. His Mate needed him, wanted him and he wanted to, oh Mahal, he longed to feel just how much he _was_ Bilbo’s. And judging by the fierce, heated kisses currently landing on his mouth, he knew that Bilbo was about to show him exactly that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They glanced at each other one last time. Thorin saw something of how he looked reflected in Bilbo’s eyes, the gold armour catching the rare glimpse of sunlight that escaped the dark clouds above them. Bilbo was wearing his mithril mail on the outside, two daggers on his jewelled belt in addition to Sting in his hand. The sturdy helmet hid most of his hair, but one or two stray curls were visibile in his face. Thorin reached out with his gloved finger, curling the honey coloured strand about it for a minute. Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips to his husband’s. 

‘Forever,’ he said softly.

‘Forever,’ answered Bilbo. He unclenched his fist, took out the Ring he had been holding, and put it on his finger. His fine form disappeared from sight.

Thorin raised his axe and roared. Balin blew the trumpet and the part of the wall they had rigged fell outward into the pool.

‘For Erebor!’ The King under the Mountain dashed forward, towards the melee of fighting going on, not looking if his dwarves were following him. He knew they would. He felt Bilbo by his side, knowing he would be there tilll the end, and feeling grateful that the hobbit had the additional saftety of invisibility.

They plunged ahead, swinging their axes and swords, hacking into ugly goblin flesh.

‘To me! To me! Elves and men!’ His voice rang out over the battlefield. ‘To me! Oh my kinsfolk!’

And Dáin’s dwarves heeded his call. They pushed forward until they were around the Company that had retaken the Mountain. And there they stood and fought for the Dwarven Kingdom. Even some men and elves joined them.

Beside the King an invisible little sword dealt out unexpected blows and stings, distracting many an orc, saving dwarves from injury, giving them a chance to defeat their opponent. Kili and Fili fought close to Thorin, as did Dwalin. 

Thorin could hear Bilbo over the noise of the battlefield as he cried out:

‘For Thorin! For Erebor! For my King!’ 

And it made his blood sing and his axe swing higher and harder. The bond was alive with its multicoloured fire, and it seemed to chant _mine-mine-mine_.

Kili took a fierce blow and fell down. The orc that felled him moved in for the kill, but he was suddenly stricken back by an invisible sting, which gave Fili a chance to finish him. Kili got to his feet, joining the fight again. 

Determined they fought, dwarves and men and elves. For hours on end. A multitude of orcs were slain, but they were still fighting. When he spotted Azog and his son Bolg, Thorin tried to move toward them, but he could not. Then there was a sudden cry and the Eagles arrived. They swooped down on the enemy soldiers, grabbing them and throwing them down. And then a huge black bear thundered across the battlefield, running through crowds of orcs as if they didn’t exist, straight for Azog and his son. Thorin was momentarily distracted as he watched Beorn tear down on the pale orc, and suddenly a heavy blow landed on his head, he vaguely heard Bilbo scream, and after that there was only darkness.

 

End of Part I


	6. Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding a kingdom means politics and alliances. How is Bilbo coping with this?

Kili was running back to the King’s tent. Bilbo would be angry with him for staying away so long, but he just had to bring Fili some of the food the men had given them. They really knew how to roast meat and Fili needed all he could get to become stronger. Those wounds were still not healing as they should. The elven healers said they thought the goblins had used some sort of poison on some of their weapons.

He reached his uncle’s tent, nodded to the dwarf soldiers at the entrance, took a deep breath and plunged inside.

‘I’m sorry, uncle Bilbo,’ he cried. ‘I just had to...’

‘Kili.’ The hobbit said it very quietly, but that was all that was needed to make Kili shut his mouth. Bilbo was looking at him with disappointment in his eyes. Kili looked to the floor, feeling ashamed. 

‘The guard said you had only gone to get some fresh water, yet you were away for much longer.’ The blue-grey eyes looked at his empty hands. ‘And you don’t seem to have water with you.’

‘I... I am sorry, uncle Bilbo.’

‘Look at me, prince Kili.’ Now Kili knew he was in real trouble. Bilbo never called him by his title. Slowly he raised his eyes. His uncle’s husband was still deadly pale, though the cuts and bruises on his face had subsided in the three weeks after the Battle of Erebor. Kili knew he still had several more serious wounds on his body and limbs, but the hobbit never let on, besides a small limp. His paleness stemmed from the state his husband and bondmate was in. Kili’s eyes flitted to the still form on the bed. 

Thorin, uncrowned King under the Mountain, had not yet regained consciousness. His headwound was severe, as were the wounds he had sustained in his stomach and thigh. Elven healers had pronounced him dying soon after the battle, but Bilbo had stubbornly refused to acknowledge that. He had simply sent them away and demanded the very best healers to come and help. In the end, swayed by promises of royal payment in pearls and gems, King Thranduil himself had agreed to tend to Thorin.

Kili knew that some dwarves, most notably Dáin, were unhappy about the promise Bilbo made to the elvenking, but the hobbit had stared at them and they had grudgingly relented. There was a certain strain between Dáin and Bilbo, even Kili had noticed. Most dwarves had expected the Lord of the Iron Hills to take temporary command while both Thorin and his heir Fili were wounded, but it had been Bilbo who had taken control, immediately after the battle. 

He had ensured Thorin was taken off the field when he was wounded, at first into the mountain. Then when the orcs had fled after Beorn killed their leaders, pursued by men and elves, camps were set up and Thorin was moved to a tent. 

Then, to everybody’s surprise except the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo had proceeded to organise everything. He appointed Dwalin, Dori, Nori and Gloin to guard the entrance to the Mountain. He had taken Balin as his advisor, as he had always been to Thorin. Dáin’s dwarves had been stunned to see a little hobbit acting as if he had every right to be their king, and they had been even more surprised to learn that this was in fact King Thorin’s husband. 

There had been much grumbling and protesting, not the least from Dáin, but Bilbo, with an unparallelled mixture of charm and dominance, had managed to come out on top. With a sweet smile and a steel glint in his eyes, he got his way. Kili wondered where he got the strength. He was but a hobbit, notably shorter than most dwarves, and most definitely much slighter. He had no impressive beard or long hair, no tattoos or even a deep voice. Yet his presence was commanding, even more so than it had been before. Kili recognized that even though his uncle had always been their leader, Bilbo had been a very strong support. And lately he contemplated if he had been even more than that.

‘Prince Kili,’ Bilbo repeated, his eyes still fixed on Kili’s face. ‘I think you need to be reminded whose commands you are following here. Who told you to stay with your King at all times during your allotted shift?’

‘You did,’ said Kili, subdued.

Bilbo looked at him sternly.

‘You did, Bilbo,’ said Kili.

Still Bilbo did not react. Kili felt his skin prickle and he fumbled with his hands.

‘My correct title is ‘Your Highness,’ the hobbit said finally. His voice was quiet but firm, his eyes relentless. Kili swallowed.

‘Your Highness,’ he said, shuffling his feet.

Bilbo gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

‘You will stay with him for another two full days,’ he said. ‘I will have food and water brought to you, and you are only allowed to leave to relieve yourself. The guards are obliged to report to me if you do otherwise. You may leave during the night, when I am here.’

‘But Bilbo...’

A stern glance made him shut his mouth.

‘Your Highness, begging your pardon,’ he started again. ‘I would want to visit my brother again tomorrow, I promised him.’

‘Well, it will have to wait,’ said Bilbo. ‘I am sure he will understand that your duty to your King comes before a visit to your brother.’ The hobbit walked over to the bed that held his husband. He looked down on him. Kili was unable to see his expression, but he imagined it was sad and longing, as he had seen it during those first few days after the battle. The love between his uncles was something he could hardly fathom, and sometimes he found himself jealous of it. One day he hoped he would meet his soulmate, if there was someone like that for him to find.

Bilbo bent down and kissed Thorin on the lips, slowly and lingering. Kili’s heart ached. It must be torture to see your bondmate like this. Then Bilbo rose again, turned to Kili, and his face was stern and unrevealing.

‘I am going to a council meeting now,’ he said. ‘I expect to find you here when I come back. You are not to leave until I give you permission to do so.’

‘Yes, Your Highness,’ said Kili, unconsciously straightening his back when Bilbo walked past him.

 

==========================================

Bilbo waited until one of the guards pulled aside the flap so he could enter the large tent the council used for their meetings. Kili’s disobedience had caused him to be late, but it was of no consequence. They would wait for him.

He looked at the table. As expected, everyone was already here. 

‘King-Consort Bilbo of Erebor,’ a servant announced. To his satisfaction, all rose to greet him, Dáin most reluctantly so. Bilbo narrowed his eyes. Dáin was going to be trouble still. But he could handle him.

‘Gentlemen,’ said Bilbo, striding towards his seat at the head of the table. ‘Forgive my tardiness, urgent matters concerning my King took a little more time to be settled.’ As he sat down, he nodded to Thranduil and Bard, who sat at his side. ‘Your Majesty, Bard.’ His eyes found Dáin. ‘Cousin Dáin.’ He knew it irritated the dwarf when he called him by his familial relationship to Thorin. The other attendants, seconds in command to elves, men and dwarves, received one sweeping glance from him. He was the only one attending these meetings without a trusted second at the table. Dáin was his official second in command by necessity but he didn’t trust him. However, Balin was standing behind him, always present and always ready to supply information or advice, whether quietly in his ear or addressing the table.

It was the elves’ turn to head the meeting and Thranduil’s second, his son Legolas, stood up.

‘Today’s first point is the payment promised to my King,’ he said in his light yet serious voice. Despite himself, Bilbo rather liked the Elf. ‘And subsequently the payments needed for the repairs to Laketown and Dale.’

Ah, they were including Dale now. They hadn’t dared to bring that up yet, since restoring the town would be a huge undertaking. But apparently they had decided to throw it all in. Bilbo wondered whether they thought his ongoing paleness indicated weakening. Well, they would realize their error soon enough. Yes, he knew he was physically weakened, but the strength inside him was unwavering. Thorin’s presence was only faint, but the low buzz of the Bond sustained him anyway. He missed his husband terribly. The only thing he could do was sleep in his bed, pressed against the beloved body as closely as he could without aggravating the injuries. It was barely enough to make up for the loss of Thorin’s conscious presence, but it was still better than the weeks they had spent apart in Thranduil’s caves.

‘I would have thought the payment of my King’s healer would be between me and King Thranduil,’ Bilbo said. ‘It has no bearing on this council.’ He caught the irritated looks the elves exchanged. Bard seemed resigned, he had probably anticipated this.

‘But, since the subject has been raised and since the dwarves of Erebor have nothing to hide...’ Bilbo continued. He heard a faint snort from Dáin’s direction and threw him a look. ‘I have no qualms to once again ensure you that payment will be done as agreed. In fact,’ he glanced around at Balin, who stepped forward, handing him a leather pouch. ‘Here is a first sample of what you will receive. My dwarves are still sorting through our treasure to find the kind of jewels you requested.’ He handed the pouch to Thranduil, who tried not to show the eagerness with which he took it. The elf opened the pouch and without reservation poured its contents on the table in front of him. Bilbo smiled. This was exactly as he had anticipated.

The people around the table inhaled collectively as they saw the glittering white pearls and jewels that rolled out. For just this purpose Bilbo had made sure that this pouch contained the biggest and most beautiful gems they intended for the greedy elvenking. He looked around at their stunned expressions. Only a selected very few of Dáin’s dwarves had been allowed to see the treasure hall and besides the Company hardly anybody had any idea of the extent of the riches assembled there. Dáin frowned, but the men and elves present, including aides and soldiers standing to the side, gave the King-Consort looks that conveyed envy and respect.

‘You are invited to visit our halls tomorrow,’ Bilbo said to Thranduil. ‘To inspect the next installment we are preparing for you.’ The King looked up sharply, staring at him with his light blue eyes, trying no doubt to read Bilbo’s intentions behind the invitation. Bilbo stared back with an emotionless face. The elf lowered his gaze and nodded ever so slightly. Bilbo felt a little thrill go through his body. If only Thorin would be here to see how effortlessly he was playing these leaders. Sometimes, when he was lying in bed with Thorin, telling him about the day, he went almost giddy with the power he experienced from handling the negotiations and the everyday leadership of a kingdom. 

‘Now,’ Bilbo resumed. ‘Laketown and Dale. As my King has said before the battle, you will receive contributions to repare Laketown. How much is up to our discretion, since the Mountain and its treasures are ours.’ Bard looked at him, his mouth a thin line. The man was no fool and he was not greedy or vain, as Thranduil was. This man would be a good leader for his town. Bilbo knew it was the right thing to do, help the men built their town again. Rebuilding Dale would be good for everybody, it would draw in people and business. Bilbo had every intention to help, but he would make very sure that everybody involved knew that the Kingdom of Erebor was volunteering this, not bending under pressure or righting some perceived wrong from the past. The Mountain belonged to his husband, and therefore to him. He smiled, then turned to Balin again. He held out his hand to receive another pouch, a bigger one, filled with gold coins.

‘Bard,’ he said, placing the pouch on the table in front of the man. ‘You are welcome to a first contribution from the Kingdom of Erebor for the reparation of Laketown. More will follow in due time.’

He saw the man hesitate for a moment, his eyes flitting to his second in command. Then he took the pouch and handed it to a servant behind him. He nodded to Bilbo.

‘I thank you, Bilbo of Erebor,’ he said. Bilbo inclined his head, pleased that Bard had known how to receive a gift. For a gift is not to be inspected and counted in front of the giver. And by reacting thus, the pouch was acknowledged as a gift, which had been Bilbo’s aim all along.

The King-Consort looked at the young elf across the table.

‘Please proceed with the next point, prince Legolas,’ he said amiably, leaning back in his chair.

They were in the middle of discussing a complicated three-way treaty about food and wine, when suddenly the Soulbond lurched. Bilbo sat up with a rather undignified squeak. He stared at the table without seeing anything. Then the Bond went back to the dull buzz it had been for the past three weeks. He blinked, realizing that everybody was gazing at him in surprise. Dáin's eyes had narrowed and he lifted one eyebrow in an unspoken question. Elves and men, and most dwarves, did not know about the Soulmate part of Bilbo and Thorin’s marriage. Bilbo shook his head minutely, leaning back in his chair, fighting a nauseating surge of disappointment. Thorin must have been close to regaining consciousness for a moment, but he had sunk back into his deep state almost immediately. 

After the meeting, Dáin walked back to the Mountain with Bilbo and Balin.

‘What happened?’ he asked, the moment they were out of earshot of men and elves.

‘I felt him for a moment,’ said Bilbo. ‘But then he went right back.’ He carefully kept a neutral expression on his face, not wanting to show any form of weakness to Dáin. The dwarf threw him a searching look.

‘It can hardly be easy, functioning without your Bondmate like this,’ he ventured. Bilbo narrowed his eyes. Dáin seemed to be looking for ways to undermine his strength constantly. Most people thought Dáin was a good, kind leader, but Bilbo knew he was after the leading role in Erebor.

‘I am strong,’ said Bilbo. ‘My King has taught me that.’ Sometimes he longed to be able to refer to his husband as Thorin with others again. Referring to him as ‘my King’ however, kept on reminding everyone that Bilbo was reigning in the King’s stead and had every right to. 

‘How are your workers getting on with restoring the royal chambers?’ he asked. Dáin sighed. He knew that Bilbo knew exactly what was going on, but Bilbo wanted to hear his reports anyway.

‘It will not be long,’ Dáin answered. ‘The chambers are in fact almost finished, but we are still working on the corridors leading to them. We have also started to work on other chambers, so Balin, Dwalin and myself can be the next to move in.’

Bilbo hummed.

‘Well, that is fine then. After those are finished, I want them to start on the rooms that are easiest to clear and restore, so we can move in people quickly. The first caravan from your Iron Hills is expected soon.’

‘Yes, Your Highness,’ said Dáin. Bilbo smiled at that.

It was quite late when Bilbo was finally able to retreat to the royal tent. He would never have guessed that there were so many little and bigger things that a monarch had to occupy himself with. He longed for the day that he would have Thorin at his side once more, sharing the responsibility.

Gloin was on watch, with one of Dáin’s men. He nodded to Gloin, who bowed and murmured ‘Your Highness’. For a moment Bilbo paused. He had a fleeting moment of doubt about having all the members of the Company call him by his title, but then he remembered that it was important for Dáin’s dwarves to see him revered. Thorin would see this too. He stepped through the flaps the other dwarf held open for him.

Kili was seated on the chair near the bed. His head was lolling as he dozed, chin on his chest. Bilbo walked towards him quietly. For a minute he looked down on the young prince. For all his mischieveousness he was a good lad. He reached out and stroked the dark brown locks that reminded him of Thorin’s. Kili’s head shot up, eyes wide.

‘Bilbo!’ he said. ‘I mean, Your Highness.’

‘Hello Kili,’ Bilbo said smiling. ‘I see you are fulfilling your task well.’

‘I have been here all the time,’ said Kili. ‘I have only been out once to relieve myself. You can ask Gloin.’

‘No need,’ said Bilbo. ‘Gloin would have told me if you had been disobedient. Besides, I trusted you to do right this time.’

Kili smiled up at him, eager for his praise.

‘You may go now, Kili. I will stay with our King for the night. I expect you back at first light tomorrow. Bring breakfast for us both.’

‘I will, Your Highness.’ The young dwarf jumped up. At the exit, he turned around. ‘Good night, Uncle Bilbo Highness,’ he said, and disappeared into the dark.

Bilbo smiled indulgently. Leave it to the boy to find a way to address him both formallly and intimately at the same time.

Then he turned to look at his husband. As always, a big surge of sadness and need went through him when he laid eyes on the beloved face. He leaned down to stroke the long black hair peaking out from under the bandages, the silvery locks at the front, the beard he had carefully cut into shape himself recently, the pale cheeks. He pressed a soft kiss on each closed eye, on the point of the sharp nose, and finally on the cool dry lips. He remembered the short activity he had felt earlier today, and found himself suddenly breaking. He slumped down on the bed sobbing quietly.

 

=================================================

Kili sat at his brother’s side. Of course he was asleep now, what with Bilbo having returned so late. While he held Fili’s hand gently, he thought about Bilbo again. The hobbit had changed during their quest. He had been rather feisty from the start of course. Kili giggled remembering that first night in Hobbiton. His uncle and Bilbo Baggins kissing had been the most unexpected thing ever to happen in his lifetime, closely followed by the fact that the hobbit had actually pushed the dwarf King to his front door and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. They should have known from that moment really. Bilbo Baggins, or rather: Bilbo, King-Consort of Erebor, was a lot stronger and more fierce than you would give him credit for. Dáin and his dwarves were slowly reconciling themselves with that fact.

Kili marvelled at how Bilbo was effectively Acting-King of Erebor, and how he was handling not only that but also their unwilling allies. And all this with an unconscious Bondmate. Kili shivered at what this told him about Bilbo. Ever since what happened in Laketown he had begun to see that Bilbo could be absolutely ruthless when he thought it necessary. And protecting his husband and his Kingdom were sure to be on the top of the list. Sometimes he and Fili would speculate at what Bilbo would be willing to do for Thorin, and they had come to the slightly scary conclusion that there was probably nothing he would not be willing to do. For all his pleasant friendliness, nobody who had seen the steel in his eyes on occasion, would doubt his determination.

‘Kili.’ A whisper attracted his attention. He turned around to see Gandalf peeking through the tent flaps. The wizard motioned him to come. Reluctantly he laid Fili’s hand back on the covers and went outside. Gandalf was waiting for him.

‘Let’s walk a bit,’ he said, taking his arm. ‘Tell me about Bilbo.’

‘What?’ Kili looked at him surprised. ‘Why do you want me to tell you about the King-Consort? You have been around a lot.’

‘Ah, but King-Consort Bilbo doesn’t want me present at meetings, now does he?’

‘Since when has that prevented you from visiting them anyway?’ 

The wizard grinned.

‘You’re not as silly as people think, are you, Kili?’

Kili frowned, thinking that he should be offended somehow, but Gandalf went on:

‘I have been around,’ he said vaguely. ‘Talking to people. And I thought it would be interesting to let the councils go on without me. So, what do you feel about your current acting King?’

Kili shrugged. 

‘He’s doing a fine job,’ he said. ‘Looking out for Erebor. Sometimes he is ... strict.’ He wanted to say harsh, but he didn’t want to be disloyal to his uncle’s husband. ‘But I’m not in the council meetings, you should ask Balin or Dáin about that.’

‘Oh, I will,’ said Gandalf, and it sounded rather ominous. ‘Kili, do you know if he still has that ring?’

‘Oh yes, he wears it around his neck on the chain uncle Thorin gave him.’

‘Does he use it?’

‘How would I know?’ Kili felt a bit irritated by all the questions. It sounded like Gandalf was accusing Bilbo of something. ‘Why are you asking me this? I will not rat on Bilbo, he’s my uncle.’

Gandalf chuckled.

‘He is!’ cried Kili. ‘And I happen to think he is doing very well. He is just a hobbit and he is taking all uncle Thorin’s tasks and he must be so unhappy with Thorin still unconscious. I don’t understand how he does it!’

Gandalf hummed at this.

‘You are quite right about that. How does he do it?’

They walked in silence for a bit.

‘Kili, I have to leave now. I don’t know how long I will be gone, but I have to find out things that may take quite a while to unearth. Take care of your brother while I’m gone.’ And with a swirling cape, the Grey Wizard was gone into the dark.

The next morning Kili arrived at the Royal tent at the crack of dawn, determined to follow Bilbo’s orders. He was, in fact, so early that Bilbo wasn’t even awake. Kili had entered the tent calmly, carrying two plates and a jug of fresh water. He placed them on the small table and looked at the bed. Bilbo was curled up against Thorin, looking small and tired. He had taken off the dwarven attire he had taken to wearing, leaving just his smallclothes and a plain white shirt. Kili was surprised to see the mithril mail lying on the pile of clothes. He had had no idea Bilbo was wearing that daily. 

Suddenly Thorin groaned and Bilbo shot up, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art that happens to fit this chapter: 
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/43841076143 (how do I make this a link??)


	7. Stirrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Thorin finally waking up? Meanwhile, Bilbo has a confrontation with Dáin, comes to a new understanding with Thranduil and embarrasses Kíli.

An excruciating pain filled his head as he screamed. For a moment everything seemed white. Vaguely he felt someone touching him, possibly putting an arm around his shoulders.

‘Thorin?’ he asked. But maybe he had not said it out loud. Someone was definitely holding him now and he heard the sound of someone wailing. It took him several moments to realize it was he who was wailing. He wanted to stop, but couldn’t.

‘Thorin,’ he wailed. And this time he was fairly certain it was out loud. He was beginning to hear voices.

‘Shh, it’s alright, uncle Bilbo,’ a kind baritone said into his ear. 

‘I sent Fuldan to get King Thranduil,’ a gruffer voice said.

‘Thank you, Dwalin,’ said the other voice. Kili. It was Kili who was holding him. Slowly Bilbo felt himself returning to full consciousness. Another sound penetrated his mind. A soft grunt. And he felt something moving against his leg.

‘Thorin?’ he tried again. This time he heard his own voice. Thorin? he said in his mind as well. He could feel the Bond. Oh Yavanna, it was much stronger than it had been since the battle. He forced himself to open his eyes.

He was sitting on the bed, Kili’s arms around him, his legs still resting against Thorin’s. As he looked, Thorin’s legs spasmed.

‘Oh, my head,’ groaned Bilbo. It was still pounding. He moved his eyes to Thorin’s face and he saw it contracting and frowning. ‘Oh Thorin, sweetheart, it’s your head, isn’t it?’ He leaned over Thorin, freeing himself from Kili’s arms. He caught his husband’s face between his hands.

‘Come back to me, love. Do you hear me? Thorin?’ He pressed soft kisses on his cheeks. ‘Thorin?’ Thorin did not open his eyes, but he did seem calmer, and the debilitating headache seemed to become less fierce. Lovingly he rubbed his thumb on Thorin’s lips, then bent over to kiss them. First a light caress, then a longer kiss, willing his husband to respond, to open his mouth and kiss him back. He didn’t, and silent tears flowed over his cheeks.

‘Bilbo, King Thranduil is here,’ said Kili’s soft voice. He let the young dwarf pull him away from Thorin while the elvenking began to examine his patient. Numb from the continuing pain, he stared at the long elegant fingers touching Thorin. A part of him wanted to growl and tell the elf to stay away from his Bondmate.

‘What do you feel, King-Consort Bilbo?’ asked Thranduil when he concluded his examination. His light blue eyes looked at the hobbit searchingly.

‘Headache,’ said Bilbo. ‘I suddenly woke up while the pain flooded me. But it has become less now, I can control it. And the Bond is stronger too, more present.’

‘So it is true, you are Soulmates?’ Bilbo could not decide what emotion was hidden behind that cool blue.

‘Yes.’

‘Why did you not mention it before?’

‘It is private,’ said Bilbo. 

‘I think it would have made some things easier,’ said Thranduil.

‘Like what?’

‘For one, it could make a difference in knowing how your King is doing.’

‘It hasn’t until now. The Bond was there, but only very quietly. I could not have told you anything.’

‘And it might have helped everyone to understand why you took command instead of Lord Dáin.’

At this Bilbo’s anger flared.

‘That is none of your business,’ he said. ‘We conduct our own affairs and you just have to deal with the leader you are faced with. My husband will soon be conscious now, and he will support all my decisions.’ There was no doubt in Bilbo’s mind that this was so.

Thranduil nodded. His eyes were still on Bilbo and he imagined that they shone a different light now. Maybe the king finally realised that Bilbo was not to be trifled with.

Thorin whimpered and turned his head. In an instant, Bilbo was hovering over him again, touching his face. He could feel the Bond twist in his mind.

‘Thorin? Darling?’ Too late he realised Thranduil was still present, but then he shrugged. He had never made a secret of how much he loved Thorin and he wasn’t about to start now. If anything it would make even more clear that he would stop at nothing to make sure that both his King and his kingdom were safe.

‘The Bond is ... moving I suppose you could call it,’ he said, looking up at the elf. The blue eyes were fixed on him, an unreadable expression on the alabaster face. ‘I think he is still coming closer to waking up.’

‘Can you reach out to him?’ asked Thranduil.

‘I will try.’ Bilbo closed his eyes, his hands on Thorin’s face. He focussed his attention on the Bond. When he connected to it he had to fight against his tears. It was beginning to feel more like it had always been, not the half-sleeping thing it had been for three weeks. An ache began to rise up in his heart, an ache which he knew had been there all along but which he had managed to suppress. He forced himself to push it back, there was no time for it now. He took some deep breaths and let himself be grounded by Thorin’s presence. Again he focussed on the Bond, this time following it away from him. He had never really done that before and it surprised him that it was even possible. He could have just sent a message through it, he had done that often enough, but somehow this felt better.

It was like sliding down a muddy slope, as he had done as a fauntling. It took him towards Thorin and it made him dizzy. He was partly aware that he was swaying. Firm hands steadied him, they did actually anchor him. It had to be Kili. Somehow the family connection between Kili and Thorin made a difference. He reached a place on the Bond that seemed weak and resistant at the same time. Let me in, Thorin, he pleaded. In his mind he caressed the Bond, pouring out his love, and suddenly it gave way and started pulsing. Not yet as strong as it had been in the past, but healthy. He rushed back, opened his eyes wide and stared at the face beneath him.

‘Thorin? Azyungel?’ The dwarf’s eyelids fluttered faintly. Bilbo held his breath. ‘Sweetheart?’ Slowly Thorin opened his eyes, just a crack, then shut them again. Bilbo felt the Bond stutter and then level to a steady drum. Thorin’s chest heaved in a calm rhythm.

‘He’s asleep,’ said Bilbo, leaning back. He sighed deeply as Thranduil once more examined the dwarven King. 

‘He is,’ said the elf. ‘He is no longer unconscious, but sleeping.’ He looked at Bilbo with something that resembled respect. ‘What did you do?’

‘I reached for him over the Bond,’ said Bilbo, feeling tired. ‘It changed something, something was healed.’ He turned to Kili for the first time this morning. His nephew looked pale and was uncharacteristically quiet. He put his hand on the young dwarf’s arm.

‘Thank you, Kili dear,’ he said softly. The lively brown eyes lit up. ‘Will you go find Balin and tell him that I will stay here today? All appointments and meetings can either be postponed or handled by Dáin or Balin. Balin will know, have him fetch Dáin and explain.’ Kili nodded. ‘And after that, will you bring me a bucket of water so I can wash myself and Thorin? I see you have already brought breakfast.’ Kili nodded again. For a moment he hesitated, then he took Bilbo’s hand and kissed it before leaving quickly.

Bilbo wanted nothing more than to curl up against his husband again and sleep, but Thranduil was still here.

‘Thank you for coming, Your Majesty,’ he said. ‘Balin will receive you today to look at the gems we intend for you.’ He sat up straighter. ‘Will you examine Thorin’s wounds now? I know it was scheduled for tomorrow, but since you are already here, it will save you coming over.’

Thranduil nodded. Bilbo got up from the bed, realizing he was still in his shirt and underclothes. Quickly he pulled on a pair of dark brown trousers -- long, dwarvish trousers --and went to sit at the table where Kili had put the plates with food. Nibbling on a piece of bread and cheese he observed Thranduil taking care of his patient’s wounds with skilled hands. 

‘Your Highness?’ Dwalin peeked around the tent flap. ‘I am sorry to disturb you, but Lord Dáin is here to see you.’

Bilbo felt his mood darken. He frowned.

‘I did not ask him to come,’ he said snippily. ‘Tell him to find Balin and divide the tasks for the day.’

Dwalin lowered the flap again and he heard raised voices outside. After a minute the flaps were thrown back forcefully when Dáin entered. His face was red and he scowled at Bilbo.

‘What is going on?’ he demanded. Bilbo did not stand up, he kept chewing his breakfast while he gave the dwarf lord an iron look. Dáin’s eyes went around the room, taking in Thranduil tending to Thorin, then went back to Bilbo, caught his look and tried to maintain eye contact. He managed around ten seconds before looking at the bed again. This time when he looked back at Bilbo, the King-Consort had risen from his stool and was taking steps in his direction. 

‘I do not believe I had summoned you here, Dáin,’ said the hobbit in a very quiet voice. ‘In fact, I clearly remember telling Dwalin to send you to Balin.’ He was standing right in front of Dáin now. Although Dáin was shorter than Thorin, he was still half a head taller than Bilbo. 

‘I do have a right to know what is going on here,’ said Dáin.

‘Do you now?’ Bilbo started to walk around Dáin, keeping his eyes on him. ‘What right would that be?’

‘He is my cousin, and ...’

‘He is my husband, and I am your King-Consort and Acting King,’ said Bilbo, still very quietly. He was behind Dáin now, and he could tell that the Dwarf was fighting the impulse to turn in order to keep an eye on him. ‘I sent Prince Kili to Balin with instructions for you.’ Bilbo stood still, breathing lightly behind Dáin. He touched the Ring that hung from the chain around his neck. Suddenly he grabbed Dáin’s right arm and twisted it behind his back.

‘Do not presume you can ignore my orders, _cousin_ Dáin,’ he hissed into the startled dwarf’s ear. He could feel a strength in his muscles that seemed to come from the Ring as well as through the Soulbond. Dáin wriggled, but Bilbo felt confident he could hold him a little longer. He was not deluded into thinking he could permanently hold down a dwarf weighing considerably more than he did, but he was counting on the prolonged effect of surprise and the added presence of Dwalin, who had followed Dáin inside.

‘What are your orders, Dáin?’ growled Bilbo, tightening his grip. Dáin grumbled. ‘What was that?’

‘To see Balin,’ grunted the Lord of the Iron Hills. Bilbo let him go. As if he didn’t have a care in the world, he turned around and went back to sit at his breakfast table.

‘That’s right,’ he said lightly. ‘Off you go then.’ He waved at the entrance. Dwalin held open the flaps with a grim face. With one last look, Dáin stomped out.

‘Oh Dwalin?’ Bilbo still sounded deceptively polite. The gruff warrior stiffened before he turned to face the King-Consort. ‘Do keep people out when I ask you to.’

Dwalin bowed.

‘Yes, Your Highness. I apologize, Your Highness.’

Bilbo waved at him and he left the tent.

Thranduil was staring at the hobbit, halfway through redressing Thorin’s legwound. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him while he took a bite from an apple. The Bond thrummed quietly and the Ring whispered words of praise.

By the time Thranduil had finished tending to Thorin, Kili had returned with not only a bucket of water but some tea as well. Bilbo sent the young dwarf away, allowing him to visit his brother for a while. He poured Thranduil a mug of tea. 

‘I am afraid we don’t have cups here,’ he apologized, handing Thranduil the coarse mug. Then he walked over to his husband to check on him. His hands gently caressed the beloved face. 

‘You love him very much,’ stated Thranduil. Bilbo turned around. His eyes were steady.

‘Yes I do,’ he said. ‘Do not think for a minute that that makes me weak or vulnerable.’

Thranduil kept his gaze upon him while he sipped his tea.

‘That is not a mistake I will make,’ he said slowly. ‘If anything, it makes you dangerous.’

Bilbo inclined his head slighly.

‘That would be a correct observation,’ he said, walking back to the table. He took his mug in both hands, cradling it. ‘I would go to any length for him and our Kingdom.’ He took a sip, then looked straight into the elf’s eyes. ‘In fact, I already have gone to considerable length.’ 

‘I heard you almost killed the Master of Laketown,’ said Thranduil.

Bilbo smiled.

‘He tried to dishonour us,’ he said simply. ‘I would have killed him if Thorin had not asked me to stop.’

The way Thranduil’s eyes narrowed told Bilbo that he had caught up to the nuance. Thorin had asked him, not ordered him. This elf was not as shallow as he had previously thought. Underneath his greed and ridiculous elegance, he hid a sharp mind. He lifted his mug to him, thinking that there were ways to use this King for the profit of Erebor.

When Thranduil had finished his tea and left, Bilbo told Dwalin to let only Kili enter the tent and curled up next to Thorin again. Lying on his side he looked at the handsome profile of his husband. He traced his finger over his forehead, his nose, his lips, his beard, down his chest, his belly. Then he buried his face into the broad chest, mindful of the bandages, and let the ache that had bothered him for three weeks come over him. Pain, loss, worry and need washed over him. He sobbed soundlessly against the still body, rocking with the grief he had repressed for so long. After an endlessly long exhale he gasped for air, and let it all start over again and again until he felt completely empty. Breathing deeply he listened to the slow but steady heartbeat of his Mate, letting it lull him to sleep.

==================================================

Kili sat quietly on one of the stools at the table, head down, listening to the quiet breathing of both his uncles. He wanted to watch them, see the love they shared in how Bilbo clutched to Thorin, but it felt like an intrusion. Yet Bilbo had not told him anything but to return here after he had visited Fili. So when it was time for Fili to rest, he had come back. Thank Mahal his brother was getting stronger. He had asked him about political things today, but Kili didn’t understand much about that. He told him what he knew of how Bilbo ruled and was surprised to see his brother frown.  
Once again he explained how powerfully Bilbo had taken matters to hand, but it seemed Fili was not as pleased as he thought he would be. 

‘But surely King-Consort Bilbo is doing all he can for Erebor?’ Kili had said. Fili had laughed at him for calling Bilbo that. Kili had blushed and explained that Bilbo was quite adamant about it, which had made Fili frown again.

‘I still think cousin Dáin should have taken command,’ Fili had said. ‘He is our kin.’

‘So is Bilbo,’ Kili had protested. ‘He is uncle Thorin’s bondmate. They are One.’

Fili had looked at him with a worried expression and changed the subject. Kili didn’t understand why some dwarves seemed worried or even angry about Bilbo. He supposed it was a bit harder for those who had not been on their quest. They had not seen the royal couple together. But Fili should understand. And Nori too. Nori had taken to visit Fili regularly as soon as he was coherent again. Kili felt a pang of jealousy. He could not be with his brother as much as he wanted to, with Bilbo assigning him duties with Thorin so often. Yet it was an honour that Bilbo trusted him so much. He sighed and dared a glance toward the bed.

Bilbo moaned quietly in his sleep and pressed himself to Thorin’s side. He moved his hips. Kili felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Oh Mahal, please. He cleared his throat loudly, hoping to wake Bilbo. The hobbit jerked at the sound and stopped his movements but did not wake up and a few moments later he started again. Kili jumped up, trying not to panic. Bilbo moaned again and mumbled Thorin’s name, rubbing his groin against him. Oh no no no. Kili turned around, faced the bed again, turned away again, feeling like he must be scarlet in the face by now. Desperately he went out of the tent, where he was met with a stern glare.

‘Where are you going?’ asked Dwalin.

‘Umm,’ said Kili, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. ‘Uncle Bilbo, umm, he’s asleep but...’

‘But what?’ The warrior frowned. 

‘Well, he’s ah, he’s moving.’

‘Moving?’

‘You know.’ Kili tried to look conspiratorial. He leaned into Dwalin, not wanting to be heard by Dáin’s soldier, who was also guarding the tent. ‘Against uncle Thorin,’ he whispered. Dwalin stared at him for a moment and then burst out into laughter.

‘Mahal, you’re so young, Kili!’ he laughed. He patted the young prince on his arm. ‘Just stay out here for a moment then. Let him have his fun. Aulë knows he’s not had any for a long few weeks.’ He laughed again at Kili’s red face.

When Dwalin deemed the coast would be clear, and he said he had given Bilbo ample time, he shoved Kili back inside. To his relief he found Bilbo up and awake. He noticed he was wearing a different pair of trousers and blushed again.

‘You’ve taken your time,’ said Bilbo, but he didn’t sound angry.

‘I umm, I was here already,’ said Kili, fumbling with his hands. ‘But you were sleeping, so I stepped out for a chat with Dwalin for a bit.’

‘Ah. I’m afraid I haven’t washed Thorin yet, though I did clean myself up.’ 

Kili’s blush deepened at this. Bilbo threw him a surprised glance. Then his eyes narrowed. Kili found himself trembling, but suddenly Bilbo started to laugh. Kili didn’t know where to look while Bilbo bent double from laughter. Finally the hobbit wiped the tears from his eyes.

‘Poor boy,’ he said, chuckling. ‘I hope you weren’t too shocked?’ Kili didn’t know what to say. Bilbo came over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s alright, Kili,’ he said. ‘These things happen. I miss your uncle very much.’ There was a sadness in his eyes when he looked up at Kili. ‘You could have woken me.’

‘I didn’t dare,’ said Kili shyly. ‘And then Dwalin said to give you some time.’ He looked away.

‘Good old Dwalin,’ said Bilbo with a grin. He patted Kili’s shoulder. ‘Be a good lad and fetch me some clean water, will you? I want to wash Thorin.’

====================================

 

When he had the water, he sent Kili away. He wanted to be alone to wash his husband. These past three weeks he had always washed him himself. It was the only form of intimacy he could have and he relished it. First he washed the handsome face. Slowly he moved the cloth over Thorin’s muscled chest. He had lost some weight and muscle after three weeks of immobility and not eating.  
When he had finished the upper body, he removed the blankets and washed his legs and his cute smallish feet. He smiled while he took each toe separately. Then he washed his private parts, slowly and carefully, as always hoping for some unconscious reaction. Nothing happened. He turned him on his side and washed his strong back and his firm buttocks. Oh how he loved his dwarf’s body. So squat and muscular. It made him feel safe. Gently he turned him on his back again, moving his fingers over the passive crotch one last time, when suddenly he felt something in the Bond. 

He looked up at Thorin’s face. There was a slight twitch at his left eye. Swiftly Bilbo covered him with the blanket and sat down beside him on the bed.

‘Thorin?’ he said, caressing his face. ‘My sweetheart.’ The Bond quivered, slowly feelings began to surface on it. Distress, pain, fear. Thorin groaned while his eyes fluttered. Bilbo bent down, kissed him on the lips. And then he felt those lips respond, ever so slightly. An infinitely small movement.

‘Thorin, Thorin, Thorin,’ he mumbled against his husband’s mouth, sending him calming feelings. The distress began to subside. Bilbo lifted his head to watch Thorin’s face. And finally, finally, a glint of blue appeared as his eyelids opened, slowly but surely. And this time they stayed open, looking at him unfocussed.

‘Hm-B..’ A strange, broken sound.

‘Shh, it’s alright, it’s me, my love,’ said Bilbo.

‘Hm-B-bilbo?’ croaked Thorin. 

‘Yes, yes, I’m here,’ Bilbo did not try to stop his tears. He kissed Thorin over and over again until all he felt through the Bond was peace and happiness.

‘Bilbo,’ sighed Thorin before he sunk back into sleep.

Bilbo held him close for a while, letting his tears run out. Then he got up, cleared away the water he used and dressed himself fully, including the mithril mail. It made him feel safe to wear it.

Just as he was about to step out in order to talk to Dwalin, the warrior opened the tentflaps and peered inside.

‘Beg your pardon, Your Highness,’ he said. ‘Prince Fili is here to see our King.’

‘Let him in,’ said Bilbo. He had been planning to visit Fili again ever since he regained consciousness, but somehow he had not found the time yet.

‘Fili!’ he said, approaching the young heir with both hands stretched out. Fili bowed his head and allowed Bilbo to hug him.

‘Your Highness,’ he said. Bilbo looked at him. His nephew sounded tense.

‘How are you doing, Fili? Kili tells me you are healing quickly now.’

‘I am,’ he said. ‘Thank you, Your Highness.’ His blue eyes disclosed nothing when he looked at Bilbo. ‘How is my uncle doing?’

‘Better,’ said Bilbo. ‘He has just been conscious for a moment.’ He could not keep the joy out of his voice.

‘Really? That is good news!’ At least now Fili sounded genuinely happy. He walked over to the bed.

‘He looks pretty bad,’ he said softly, taking in the bruises and cuts still visible where the blankets didn’t cover Thorin. He hadn’t seen Thorin since the battle. Bilbo moved to stand next to him.

‘He has been really bad,’ he sighed, reaching out to stroke a strand of hair.

‘So, how long do you think until he can take over again?’

At this, Bilbo looked up at Fili, his eyes narrowing.

‘Why? Do you feel I’m doing a bad job?’ The steel in his voice was barely disguised. Fili looked flustered.

‘No, no, of course not. You are doing admirably.’ He swallowed. ‘Some think that I am ready to take over.’

Bilbo huffed.

‘Now that would be silly. By the time you were brought up to speed and established your weight with the allies, Thorin would be ready to start. It’s much better that I stay in charge until then.’ 

‘Some say it is better if a dwarf...’

‘So that is what it is about?’ Bilbo did not hide the anger in his voice. ‘I was good enough to go on your quest, to face a Fire Dragon on my own, but when I lawfully take my husband’s place as temporary ruler I am suddenly _not a dwarf_?’ He started to pace around. Did all the members of the Company view him like this? Had they all forgotten about everything they had gone through together? Had they forgotten his Soulbond with their King?

‘May I remind you that I am married and bonded to your King and uncle? That I am now as much part of Durin’s line as you are?’ He stopped in front of Fili, pulling up to his full height, glaring at him. ‘That, in fact, everything that is Thorin’s is also mine?’

Fili opened his mouth, but Bilbo spoke again.

‘Or do you feel that I am not strong enough? Because I can assure you I am. Ask Dáin, ask Thranduil and Bard. Maybe it is time you sat in on a council meeting or accompanied me on a few visits.’ He took deep breaths, trying to control the heat that had risen in his stomach. How dare Fili challenge his right to rule Erebor for Thorin? How dare he doubt that Erebor was his as much as it was Thorin’s? Fili may be heir, but not until, Mahal forbid, Thorin died or abdicated. He noticed that he had been crowding Fili, who had backed up until he was touching the side of the tent. The young dwarf looked uneasy.

‘I am a dwarf in all but birth,’ said Bilbo, stepping away from Fili, trying to let go of his unproductive anger. ‘I only have Thorin’s and Erebor’s interest in mind, I negotiate like a dwarf – maybe a bit better, because I have hobbit cunning and manners – and I even _dress_ like a dwarf. Well, except for the boots. I am not going to wear boots, it would be an insult to my feet.’

At this Fili relaxed a little and a small smile curved his lips despite himself. Bilbo grinned and slapped his nephew on the shoulder.

‘Now let us not fight, young Fili. If you feel up to it, I will take you on my morning rounds tomorrow. How about that, eh?’ Without waiting for an answer he went to tent’s entrance and asked Dwalin to have someone fetch some ale.

Fili and Bilbo were sitting at the little table when one of Dáin’s dwarves came in with the ale. They had been talking about light subjects to ease the discomfort they both seemed to feel in each other’s presence. The dwarf put the jugs down and Bilbo was just about to thank him when the other’s eyes went wide. He was looking at Thorin’s bed. Bilbo jerked his head in that direction, and what he saw almost made him stop breathing.

Thorin’s eyes were open, he was looking at them quietly, a faint smile on his lips. Bilbo didn’t know how, but he was at his side the next moment, falling down on his knees.

‘Thorin,’ he said breathlessly.

‘Hello,’ said Thorin with that special smile he reserved for Bilbo. With a trembling hand, Bilbo reached out to touch Thorin’s face. Thorin’s hand came up to cover his.

‘How are you feeling, my sweetheart?’ Bilbo whispered.

‘Knackered,’ grinned Thorin. He tried to move, then grimaced. ‘I seem to have taken some beating.’ 

Bilbo gave a short bark of laughter that turned into a sob half way.

‘You have been unconscious for over three weeks, you daft dwarf.’ He tried to keep back the tears, but they started flowing anyway. Mercilessly. With a surprised look, Thorin reached up and touched Bilbo’s cheek. 

‘Don’t cry, my love,’ he pleaded softly. The bond conveyed some confusion, worry and love. ‘Three weeks? Are you sure?’

Bilbo chuckled through his tears, clasping Thorin’s arm.

‘Of course I’m sure! Who do you think has been doing all the hard King-work around here all this time?’ His voice wavered.

Thorin’s eyes widened. 

‘You?’ he whispered. When Bilbo nodded, he smiled, his eyes lighting up. ‘Of course,’ he said. ‘Of course you would. My Mate, my Consort.’ Their hands were tightly intertwined now and they were looking into each other’s eyes.

‘I missed you so much,’ sobbed Bilbo suddenly, collapsing his head onto Thorin’s chest. The dwarf’s arms pulled him into a tight embrace while Bilbo shook and trembled.

‘They said you were going to die,’ he wailed. ‘I wouldn’t let you.’ Thorin pulled him in even tighter. ‘I bribed Thranduil into treating you and he saved your life.’ He felt Thorin stiffen at that. Straightening up, he slapped his husband’s arm. ‘Don’t,’ he said. ‘He did save your life and I will forever be grateful for that. I don’t care how many white gems we had to pay for it, nor that your pride may be wounded by it.’

Thorin hummed, but he relaxed.

‘So, you’ve become quite fond of the elf then?’ he asked, trying to sound mocking.

Bilbo squinted at him, then broke into a big smile.

‘Hah,’ he grinned. ‘Only awake for a few minutes and you’re already jealous.’ Because they both knew Thorin’s jealousy was utterly ridiculous he just leaned over and took his mate’s mouth in a deep kiss. For long moments they locked lips and tongues, exploring each other almost desperately. Thorin’s hands moved to Bilbo’s face, holding him gently but firmly. The Bond was very much alive, bouncing with love and passion. Thorin couldn’t help moaning, and Bilbo made strange little whining noises. Finally they had to part. Thorin let his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. 

‘I’m sorry, love,’ said Bilbo, caressing his hair. ‘You are only just awake, you should rest.’

Thorin’s eyes opened.

‘Didn’t I see Fili just then?’ he asked, looking over at the table. There was nobody there. 

‘Yes, he was here,’ said Bilbo. ‘I guess he wanted to give us some privacy. Let me see if he is outside.’ But Fili had gone to his own tent, the guard told him. When Bilbo returned to Thorin, he saw that he was asleep again. With a loving smile he settled on the bed next to him, his arm over the broad chest possessively and protectively. Things would be alright now, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fitting art: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/70364789775


	8. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a difficult conversation with his brother and runs into someone with unexpected results. Thorin has awakened and Bilbo brings him up to speed (and of course there's cuddling).

Kili was surprised to find his brother’s tent empty when he arrived there after having run some errands for Balin and Dáin. With a sigh he dropped down on the bed and fell to his back. Oh he wished that for once he would be treated as a prince instead of an errand boy. Surely there were other dwarves that could do the tasks alotted to him?

He was startled when the flap at the entrance was thrown aside when Fili rushed in.

‘He’s awake!’ he cried. ‘Kili, uncle Thorin was actually awake just now!’

Kili sat up.

‘Really? Why aren’t you there then? Let’s go talk to him!’ He was eager to leave, but his brother grabbed his arm and stopped him.

‘I think we’ll have to give him some time with Bilbo first,’ he said. ‘They were ah, you know.’

Kili blushed.

‘You don’t mean....?’ he said, aghast.

Fili looked at him with a frown, then his eyes widened.

‘Oh Mahal no, not that! They were hugging, and Bilbo was crying, and then they were kissing.’ He grimaced. ‘I thought I’d better leave.’

The brothers sat down on the bed, their arms around each other’s shoulders.

‘Bilbo really loves him,’ said Kili. ‘They are so devoted to each other. You can’t tell uncle the things you have said about Bilbo acting as king, I am sure he would be angry.’

Fili looked at him.

‘Aren’t you worried, Kili?’ he asked, a grave expression on his face.

‘Worried? Why?’

‘Didn’t you see what happened when we went into the treasure hall? Did you see how they all became entranced with the gold? I think we were the only ones who weren’t, and Ori.’

‘What do you mean, entranced?’ Kili frowned. He did remember how the members of the Company had all been spending hours and hours among the heaps of gold, jewels and armour. It had seemed that most of them weren’t interested in anything else, not even eating. 

‘You have seen it, Kili,’ said Fili. ‘And don’t you remember the stories of how grandfather Thror had become obsessed with the gold before Smaug came and took the mountain?’

‘Surely we didn’t get that bad?’ Kili looked appalled by the suggestion. ‘Grandfather was ill, none of us were. He saw Fili’s hesitation. ‘What, you think that they all went beserk with the gold? Bilbo isn’t even a dwarf!’

‘Bilbo has that ring.’

There was a silence between them. Kili stood, letting Fili’s arm drop off his shoulder. 

‘What do you have against Bilbo?’ he said angrily, facing his brother. ‘Are you jealous that he took uncle’s affection? Do you feel you aren’t getting the attention you are used to?’ His eyes flared. ‘Do you begrudge uncle Thorin finding the love of his life? I can’t believe you!’ He turned away, feeling tears of anger and disappointment welling up. He had always held his brother in his highest regard, just after his mother and his uncle. ‘He has always had to sacrifice everything to his position, to his family and his people, and now that he has finally found his Mate, the one person he can really share his life with, you turn against him?’ Kili felt sick.

‘Kili! No, I don’t mean that.’

‘Then what do you mean?’ cried Kili, facing Fili again. ‘For it really sounds like you do mean it like that!’

Fili stood up as well, walking around, gesturing as he spoke.

‘Of course I don’t begrudge uncle Thorin finding Bilbo, but I worry about them.’

‘They love each other, I have never seen anyone so much in love!’ 

‘That’s one thing that worries me!’

Kili stared at him unbelievingly.

‘They are so close I can’t tell anymore if what uncle Thorin says is his opinion or Bilbo’s,’ Fili said. ‘And I don’t trust that ring. Haven’t you noticed that Bilbo has changed since he has it? Haven’t you seen what has changed between them since then?’

‘Changed? What do you mean?’

‘It’s subtle,’ said Fili. ‘I can understand how you missed it, you’ve always been too trusting, you don’t notice things like that easily.’

Kili felt so wounded by this remark that he could do nothing but look at his brother as if he saw him for the first time.

‘Oh, no, don’t look at me like that.’ Fili came to him, trying to hug him, but Kili took a step backwards. ‘You know I love you, you are my dear sweet brother.’

‘You make me sound like a stupid puppy!’ cried Kili.

‘If you didn’t see it, maybe you are!’ said Fili. ‘Nori saw, Bifur and Bofur saw, Gloin and Oin saw, even Balin saw though he has chosen to ignore it.’

‘What in Mahal’s name are you talking about?’ screamed Kili. ‘I think you are all mad!’

‘Please listen to me,’ pleaded Fili. He gestured at the bed. ‘Please, sit, let me explain.’

‘You can explain but I’m not sitting.’ Kili crossed his arms, staring at his brother.  
Fili sighed. He sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. 

‘Uncle has always been in control of everything,’ he began. ‘He always takes the lead, he is always the king, the head of our clan. Bilbo... Bilbo is quite feisty, especially for a hobbit. I used to think he was a good match for uncle, an equal. But since he found the ring...’

Despite himself, Kili was looking at Fili with curiosity. He felt an uneasy stirring in his stomach. He had occasionally thought...

‘Since he found the ring,’ continued Fili, ‘It sometimes feels like Bilbo has taken over from uncle Thorin.’ There was a short silence. Kili’s uneasiness increased. ‘It was never obvious, uncle Thorin was always our leader in words and action.’

‘That is right,’ said Kili with some relief. ‘Bilbo has never challenged uncle, ever.’

‘I think he doesn’t have to.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I think that somehow, between them, Bilbo is the real leader.’

Kili blinked. Why did Fili make it sound like that was a bad thing? Could it even be true? Thorin was a prince and a king by birth, he was tall and strong, a natural leader. Could a small hobbit ever be a leader over him? When he said as much to Fili, he felt some doubt settling in his mind. 

‘I know,’ answered Fili. ‘To be honest, Nori is the one who helped me notice. Did you ever see them return from the woods when they had been alone together? Did you notice their body language when they were kissing and cuddling while we travelled? Did you listen to them when they made love in the treasure hall?’

‘Mahal, no! I ran away!’ Kili felt mortified.

‘We think our uncle submits to Bilbo,’ said Fili. ‘And we think it goes beyond the marital bed.’ After a silence during which Kili tried to find air to breathe, his brother continued: ‘And we think the ring has something to do with it.’

Kili could only stand and feel his face burn. He really, really didn’t want to know about this sort of things. 

‘I’m sorry, Kili.’ Fili’s face was soft. ‘I know this is difficult, but can you understand now why this has us worried?’

‘I’m not entirely sure. Even if Bilbo has a lot of influence, surely he’s a good person? He will do anything for uncle Thorin and Erebor, you must know that.’

‘Would he? How do we know he won’t do it for himself?’

At this, Kili’s anger returned.

‘You really don’t know him, do you?’ he cried indignantly. ‘You haven’t seen him these weeks, Fili. You haven’t seen how tired he is when he returns to the tent, you haven’t seen him sleep besides uncle, holding on to him. You haven’t heard people talk about how he handles the elves and men. He is doing everything for Erebor, I’m telling you. Surely Balin knows? He’s always there at the meetings.’

‘So is Dáin,’ said Fili. 

‘Dáin!’ scoffed Kili. ‘Dáin is after the throne himself.’

‘Is that what Bilbo has told you?’

Kili frowned. Suddenly he felt very cold. He looked at his dear brother, saw the almost pitying expression in his eyes and something seemed to wither inside him. He fought the instinct to wrap his arms around himself.

‘You think I’m gullible, don’t you?’ he said quietly. ‘You think I’m a fool to believe Bilbo.’ Fili took a step towards him, but he retreated an equal distance. ‘Well, maybe you are the fool for believing Dáin and Nori.’

‘Kili...’

‘Leave me alone!’ he shouted, turning around and running from the tent.

Blindly he ran through the camp, ignoring the many strange looks in his direction. He had no idea where he was running, until he suddenly ran into someone quite forcefully and tumbled to the ground with him. When he looked down, he was staring into the enraged face of King Thranduil.

 

=======================================================

Thorin awoke slowly. He felt warm and comfortable. Opening his eyes partly he glanced down on Bilbo, who was draped over him. Slowly he moved his hand over his husband’s naked back. He was pretty sure they had not engaged in any pleasurable activities; if he remembered correctly, he had fallen asleep after talking, hugging and kissing. Why Bilbo was in his bed half naked in the middle of the day escaped him.

‘Bilbo, sweetheart,’ he mumbled, moving his hand to the back of Bilbo’s head. The hobbit opened his eyes and looked up. A blinding smile lit his face as he moved himself up towards Thorin’s face and caught his lips in a long kiss. Thorin felt himself melt into it. His arms came up of their own accord to hug Bilbo and press him to his chest, not caring about the bandages covering his wound. He could feel the lingering pain and loneliness through the bond. It must have been hard for Bilbo, three weeks apart. He remembered the time they were separated in Mirkwood and shuddered.

‘It wasn’t as bad as that,’ said Bilbo, caressing his cheek. Apparently he had guessed what Thorin had been thinking about. As he usually did. ‘I could still feel your presence, even if it was only a very low hum in the back of my mind. And I slept with you every night.’

Thorin lifted an eyebrow, which earned him a pinch on his nose.

‘Not like that, you horny dwarf!’ Bilbo kissed him again. ‘Though I did miss you terribly. And...’ He started to chuckle. Thorin felt his mirth streaming towards him. He lifted his eyebrow again, which made Bilbo giggle. 

‘What?’Thorin asked. 

‘Well, just this morning, Kili was early,’ Bilbo chuckled. ‘I think he saw... I woke up pressed against you, with a mess in my pants.’ He wriggled both eyebrows at Thorin. ‘And feeling remarkably relaxed.’

‘Oh that poor boy,’ said Thorin, trying to look stern. ‘How could you do that to him?’ They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing together.

‘Oh Thorin,’ sighed Bilbo, resting his head on his shoulder again. ‘I have missed you so much. And there is so much I need to tell you. A lot has happened. And you will have to meet several people as soon as you’re up to it. One of them will have to be soon. Thranduil will have to look at you.’

Thorin scowled and Bilbo lightly tapped his face.

‘You have been unconscious for almost three weeks, mister, and you are seeing your physician.’

Grumbling, Thorin pulled his mate in for another kiss.

 

As it turned out, Balin was the first to meet Thorin, as he came by late in the afternoon, bringing dinner. Thorin hugged his trusted advisor tightly. They ate together, the three of them, while Balin and Bilbo told him the most important things of what had happened. Thorin could not help throwing more and more adoring looks at his husband. It was almost incomprehensible what he had accomplished, he thought. Not that he had ever doubted his strength and cunning, but to actually take on a Dwarven Kingdom and negotiations with the leaders of elves and men was stunning. 

When Balin explained how Bilbo had handled the matter of the Erebor contributions to the rebuilding of Laketown and Dale, Thorin laughed loudly, embraced his Consort and kissed him.

‘You are brilliant!’ he exclaimed. ‘You have done everything exactly as I would have wished!’ To his surprise he felt a wave of relief and thankfulness over the bond. Frowning, he looked at Bilbo. ‘What is it, Âzyunghel? Did you doubt I would agree with how you have handled things?’ He could hardly believe it. 

‘There are those who believe Dáin should have taken command,’ said Balin quietly.

‘What? Why? Surely Bilbo as King-Consort and my Soulmate is the obvious choice.’

There was a moment of silence.

‘Because I’m not a dwarf?’ said Bilbo. There was a strange combination of anger and sadness on his face. Thorin couldn’t stand it. Again he embraced him, pressing a kiss on his curls.

‘Well,’ he said, ‘You did it anyway, and I’m ready to take over very soon.’ There was a strange vibration over the bond and an equally strange expression flitted over Bilbo’s face. It was gone before Thorin could interpret it. Bilbo smiled.

‘I am sure Dáin will be relieved,’ he said. Thorin looked at him sharply.

‘What do you mean? Was he opposed to you taking charge as well?’ Thorin felt his face scrunch into a deep frown as he looked at his beloved husband. Bilbo grinned at him, but his eyes seemed hard.

‘Let’s just say cousin Dáin and I aren’t the very best of friends,’ he said airily. ‘He’s been trying to fight my authority from the start.’

Thorin jumped up from his chair, flinching when the sudden movement jarred his wounds. He bent double over the table when the pain hit him in his stomach and his leg. Balin tried to support him but he swatted his hand off. 

‘I will personally thrash Dáin!’ he managed to say, panting heavily. A feeling of satisfaction reached him through the bond. Bilbo gently turned him around and took him in his arms. As he melted against him, the pain subsided. Strange how it felt as if he had missed Bilbo very much, even though for him it was as if hardly any time had passed since the battle.

‘I think you need to rest,’ said Balin’s kind voice. ‘I will leave you now. Shall I come back in the morning to discuss the matters of the day?’

‘Yes, please, Balin, thank you,’ answered Bilbo before Thorin could say anything. Balin bowed and left. For a short moment Thorin had felt the need to speak out himself, but then he was overcome with an almost dizzying feeling of everything being exactly as it should be. Of course, he thought. And then he whispered it into Bilbo’s ear.

‘Of course.’

Bilbo chuckled, his breath ghosting against Thorin’s ear in a delicious way.

‘What’s that, my love?’

Thorin lifted his head to look into his Consort’s eyes.

‘We are doing it together,’ he said. ‘I am not going to take over from you, I am going to join you.’ He could not have been prepared for the reaction this elicited from Bilbo. A fire burst from his Mate’s eyes and through the Bond, so fierce it took his breath away. An overwhelming sense of power and togetherness enveloped him. 

‘Mahal,’ he gasped. ‘Bilbo!’

‘Thorin,’ said Bilbo, the fire still burning as he gazed at him. He did not have to say anything else. Just the way he said his name conveyed something so deep, such an eternal connection, that Thorin felt that if Bilbo never said another word to him, he would always know what he meant, would always feel loved and respected and cherished.

‘We will be everything,’ whispered Thorin, not able to look away from those fiery eyes. He wasn’t even completely sure what he meant by it. ‘We will rebuild Erebor and we will be unstoppable, you and I.’

Bilbo just nodded and caught his mouth in a long, burning kiss.

 

============================================================

‘I...I’m sorry,’ stuttered Kili, trying to get up as quickly as he could while King Thranduil’s handsome face was distorted with anger. When he stood, he held out his hand to help him up. Thranduil looked at the hand as if it was a nasty insect. His light blue eyes went up to the dwarf’s face. He seemed to ponder for a moment, then suddenly he accepted the hand and let himself be helped up. His beautiful robes were covered in dirt and Kili found himself starting to brush it off. Patting the elvenking’s backside he suddenly realized what he was doing. Mortified he stopped immediately, taking a step backwards, and looked at the ground.

‘I apologize, your Majesty,’ he said. ‘I wasn’t looking, I am truly sorry.’

When Thranduil didn’t answer, he dared to look up to see how angry the king was exactly. To his surprise the tall elf looked more amused and pensive than angry. The moment he caught his eye, his features were quickly schooled into irritation.

‘You should be more careful, young prince,’ Thranduil said heavily. ‘How can I meet with Mr Balin when my clothes are in this state?’

‘You are meeting with Balin? Mr Balin I mean?’ 

‘He is going to show me more of the gems I will receive as payment for treating your uncle the King,’ said Thranduil. He looked at Kili as if considering something. Then he sighed. ‘I am afraid you will have to come with me, Prince Kili. You can explain to Mr Balin why my robes are ruined.’

Kili gaped at him. Did King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm just ask him to accompany him? He had no idea how to feel about that. Sure, he was going to get an earful from Balin, but still. He wondered why he felt a little bit of excitement at the idea of going with Thranduil. He was an elf for Mahal’s sake, and not exactly a nice one at that. His son Legolas seemed much nicer. Kili had seen him about occasionally, and Bilbo seemed to somewhat like the prince. But Thranduil! 

‘At your service,’ Kili heard himself say, making an absurd little bow. He looked around hastily, to see if anyone was watching. Unfortunately, some Iron Hill dwarves were indeed looking in their direction. Kili shrugged. He was a prince, he had obligations and there was nothing strange about him acting polite to a King.

‘Well, lead the way,’ said Thranduil impatiently. Kili turned around and began leading the elf towards the Mountain.

Balin was at the main entrance to receive Thranduil. He seemed very surprised to see Kili with him if his facial expression was anything to go by. He threw him a questioning look, before taking in the dust and mud on Thranduil’s robes. Then his eyes went wide.

‘I am sorry, Mr Balin,’ said Kili quickly. ‘I wasn’t looking and I caused King Thranduil to fall down and soil his robes.’

‘Your Majesty, I do apologize for the young prince’s clumsiness,’ said Balin. ‘If you wish, we can have your robes cleaned for you.’

‘Do you now?’ said Thranduil, amused. ‘And what do you propose I wear in the mean time?’

‘I...’ stuttered Balin. Kili shook out of his coat immediately, holding it up to the Elf.

‘You can wear my coat,’ he said. He watched the King’s face go from disbelief to haughty amusement. His dark eyebrows went up as he looked at the brown leather coat. Suddenly Kili realised how shoddy the coat actually looked. He lowered his eyes.

‘Kili! Don’t be ridiculous,’ said Balin. ‘You Majesty...’

‘No, it is a kind offer,’ drawled Thranduil. Kili looked up, to see wrinkles around the Elf King’s eyes. ‘I do doubt it would be an improvement on wearing my own robes with a few stains on them.’ He touched the coat, which Kili was still holding up, with his long pale fingers. ‘Put your coat back on, young prince.’ To Kili’s utter surprise he smiled at him. It made his face change completely. Then those long fingers were on Kili’s shoulder for a fleeting moment, squeezing softly.

‘Make your amends by accompanying me into the mountain,’ Thranduil said. ‘I am sure you can be of some help.’

Eyes wide, Kili nodded. He threw a glance at Balin, who seemed just as flabbergasted as he felt. He put his coat on and followed Thranduil and Balin inside.

Kili watched Thranduil as he strode through the mountain, wondering how he could move so graciously that it seemed like he was flowing. Then he watched him as the elf’s eyes lit up when he saw the white and clear gems that had been selected for him. He watched the long elegant fingers touch the jewels, thinking that the obvious greed should repulse him, but it didn’t. And when the King carefully dropped all the gems into a soft leather pouch he couldn’t help looking at his face. There was a dreamy happiness on it, wich changed into a smile when he caught the dwarf looking at him. Thranduil cocked his head and blinked. For one heartstopping moment Kili felt like he had actually batted his eyelashes at him. Then the King smiled his usual haughty half-smile. Suddenly he thrust the pouch toward Kili.

‘Be a dear and carry this for me, prince Kili,’ he said. He hardly waited for Kili to take the pouch before turning to Balin. ‘It is quite satisfying,’ he said. ‘I will consider my services to your King to be paid off. I will of course visit him a few more times to make sure his wounds are alright, but there will be no need for further payment. King-Consort Bilbo has been true to his word, as I knew he would be.’

Kili glowed inside. At least the elvenking appreciated Bilbo, which is more than could be said of certain dwarves. His heart ached when he thought of Fili.

Thranduil and Balin walked back trough the Mountain, Kili following close behind. He carried the pouch so carefully as if he was afraid to break it. When they reached the entrance, Thranduil took leave of Balin, thanking him. Kili stood behind him, ready to hand over the pouch when the King turned around.

‘Would you mind accompanying me to my tent, young Kili?’ Thranduil asked in a silken voice. ‘Or do your duties require you to go elsewhere?’

Openmouthed, Kili looked at Balin. Scowling, Balin said:

‘He has no current duties, Your Majesty. But I do expect him back here as soon as you don’t require his presence anymore.’

‘Of course,’ said Thranduil, without taking his eyes off Kili. ‘It won’t take long.’

With that he turned and began to walk towards the camp, not even checking if Kili was following him. Kili hastened to catch up, having to trot to keep up with the Elf’s long strides.  
When they arrived at the huge tent that Thranduil had been staying in, the King went in past the guards without a word. Kili followed him inside. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the rich tapestries decorating the tent, all the furniture was covered in silks and furs. Kili had never seen any tent like this. Thorin and Bilbo’s looked like a cow shed in comparison. 

‘Come, Kili,’ crooned Thranduil, sitting down on an ornate wooden chair with colourful embroidered cushions. He tapped on the table. ‘Give me the pouch.’ Unable to speak, Kili did as he was told. After he had laid the pouch on the table, Thranduil patted the chair next to him. ‘Sit,’ he said. Kili hauled himself on the chair, which was obviously a bit high for him.

Thranduil did not empty the pouch on the table, instead he took each gem out separately, studying it and then putting it on the table in front of Kili.

‘Do you like gems?’ the King asked. Kili cleared his throat.

‘Umm, I guess,’ he said. He was at a loss why Thranduil was doing this. What could he possibly want with him? ‘I don’t know too much about them really.’

‘Is that so?’ Thranduil looked at him with a surprised look in those eerily light blue eyes. ‘I was under the impression that dwarves are all schooled in working metal and stones.’

‘Yes, umm,’ Kili hesitated. He felt his face heat up. Somehow he disliked having to disappoint the King. ‘I had other interests.’ That was a nice way of saying it.

‘I see,’ said Thranduil. Kili wondered if he had guessed what Kili really meant. He blushed again. Why did he suddenly feel so immature? He had always liked just making fun and trying to get away from any chores and lessons. Learning about smithing and carving had seemed so utterly boring when you could just fool around and play.

‘My uncle has never been the most patient teacher,’ he blurted, feeling bad for speaking ill of Thorin immediately. To his surprise Thranduil chuckled.

‘I can imagine that,’ he said. ‘I remember him from before Smaug. He must be one of the most boringly serious, stubborn and bad-tempered dwarves ever.’ He chuckled again. ‘I don’t envy Bilbo.’

‘They are very happy together,’ said Kili, suddenly angry. ‘And uncle Thorin isn’t all that bad.’

Now the elf eyed him curiously, a slight smile around his lips.

‘You are loyal,’ he said. ‘I approve of that. And I know they are devoted to each other. That doesn’t mean it isn’t hard sometimes. I am sure they fight.’

‘Oh no,’ said Kili. ‘They never fight. Well, maybe a few words occasionally, but nothing serious. He loves Bilbo far too much for that.’

‘Ah, that is very sweet,’ Thranduil said. ‘He gives in to his lovely hobbit.’

‘Well,’ Kili hesitated. ‘I guess.’ He knew it wasn’t exactly like that, and suddenly he remembered what Fili had said. He should not talk about these things with an outsider anyway.

‘I know they are soulmates, Kili,’ said Thranduil, fingering the gems he was holding in the palm of his hand. ‘Oh look at these, they are exquisite!’ He extended his hand to the dwarf. Kili wasn’t sure if he was supposed to take them or just look. He decided to look. They were indeed beautiful. Even in the dim light of the tent they shone in their multiple facets.

‘Would you not be proud if you could produce gems like this? Or make jewellery using these? I am sure you would be very good if you put your mind to it.’ The King looked at him from under his eyelashes. It made Kili feel very strange. 

‘Imagine me wearing a necklace or ring that I had commissioned from you.’ The long elegant fingers caressed the gems again. Kili could not suppress a shiver. Suddenly he felt quite silly for never having learned the craft. No wonder nobody took him seriously.

‘I am told that you are quite proficient with the bow.’ The sudden change of subject startled Kili.

‘Ah, yes. For a dwarf anyway,’ he said honestly. 

‘I am sure you are being too humble,’ smiled Thranduil. ‘Of course, if you wanted to expand your skills, I could find you someone to work with you.’

Kili was sure he misunderstood, but the King was smiling at him in a way that Kili was almost tempted to call sweet.

‘You deserve it, Kili,’ said Thranduil in his silken voice. ‘Even if others don’t always appreciate you, I can see it.’

Kili stared at the Elven king, not sure how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, Thranduil and Kili? I know, I know, somehow this happened, though I was not sure where it was going. (I know now, but you will have to wait and see *evil grin*)


	9. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin wants to return to duties, Fili broods, and there is another confrontation with Dáin.

Bilbo walked to the mountain with a spring in his step. They had agreed that Thorin wasn’t up to attending any meetings yet, but it was so immeasurably good to know that he was awake and doing fine now. The Bond was as strong in his mind as it had ever been. With a smile he sent a strong wave of loving to his husband, only to almost fall over a moment later when he received a return wave of equal strength. He knew his enormous grin would seem very strange to the dwarves he was passing, but he couldn’t care less. Thorin was back, and they were going to rule together, really together. 

‘Hello Fili,’ he said happily when he saw the heir to the throne waiting by the entrance. ‘So good you could join me.’

Fili looked a little bit surprised, but he nodded.

‘Consort Bilbo,’ he said stiffly. Bilbo raised his eyebrows. So they were back to the formal treatment? Well, he was not going to have his mood brought down by a petulent young dwarf.

‘Your uncle sends his greetings,’ said Bilbo, eying Fili closely. ‘He hopes to join me going about our duties in a few days.’ And yes, Fili’s eyes widened considerably. He did not look too happy. 

‘I am glad to hear it,’ the young dwarf said. ‘I hope uncle Thorin had a good night?’

Bilbo grinned. They had had a very good night indeed. Of course Thorin was still in pain and tired, but they had been able to find some very pleasurable activities he could handle, much to their mutual satisfaction.

‘Yes, thank you,’ he said evenly. ‘I left Ori with him, he is reading him his record of the battle. I assume you would want to visit him soon? I know he wants to see you.’ It was true. Bilbo had not told Thorin what Fili had said to him, even though he longed to, but Fili was his nephew and heir, and he didn’t want to cause friction between them. Not yet anyway. He wanted to see how Fili would behave today. It was not a good start, as far as he was concerned.

‘Come with me,’ said Bilbo as he entered the mountain. ‘We are going to see how they are doing with the pathways to the royal chambers first. After that I have a meeting with the Silver Guild. As I understand it, they have been able to clear and repair one of the forges and they are eager to start working soon. We are expecting another caravan from the Iron Hills in a few days, and they will bring silver to work with.’

They had a busy morning. Bilbo felt invigourated by the knowledge that Thorin was doing well, and regularly receiving bursts of affection through the bond helped as well. Fili was quiet but attentive. It seemed as if he was really taking in what Bilbo was doing. Even though Bilbo didn’t care too much how Fili felt about how he did his job, it was satisfying to know that everything went very smoothly today. All the dwarves they met were polite and seemed to accept Bilbo as their temporary king without problems. 

‘We are meeting Balin for lunch, Fili,’ he said. It was already long past midday, but their last meeting had taken a little longer than expected.

They walked to the guard room near the entrance that had become Balin’s office for the time being. As they entered, Bilbo was reminded once more about that moment when Nori had walked in on Thorin and him after he had let Thorin make possessive love to him not long before the battle. He smiled at the memory. 

‘Bil... Your Highness.’ Balin noticed Fili with him in time to correct himself. Bilbo had no need for Balin to address him formally when they were among themselves, he had no doubts about the elderly dwarf’s loyalty and regard. He nodded.

‘Balin.’

He motioned Fili to sit at the table where a lunch had been laid out already. They had hardly started to eat when Bilbo frowned. The Bond was conveying a curious sensation. If anything he would have to call it amused anticipation, which in intself wasn’t that strange, but somehow it felt so close. At the same time he saw Balin’s eye widen as he looked at the door. Bilbo swirled around to see Thorin standing there, being supported by Kili. His face was lit up by a huge grin.

‘Thorin! You idiot!’ Bilbo jumped up to greet his husband with a kiss and a tight embrace. ‘Are you mad to come all this way? Kili, how could you let him?’

Thorin laughed.

‘We were able to ride here on a cart,’ he said. ‘A food delivery from Laketown.’

Bilbo was already pulling him to the table. Fili had stood up.

‘Uncle Thorin,’ he said stiffly, bowing slightly.

‘Fili!’ Thorin hugged him without hesitation. ‘Why have you not come to see me yet! You left when I first woke up for a bit.’

Fili returned his hug. 

‘I thought you needed some privacy with Bilbo, uncle.’

Thorin laughed and winked at Bilbo.

‘Thank you, my boy, but I am surely glad to see you now.’ He sat down on the chair Bilbo shoved under him. ‘You have been doing rounds with Bilbo, haven’t you?’ 

While the King and his heir chatted, Bilbo patted Kili’s arm. 

‘Thank you, Kili,’ he said softly. ‘Come, sit with us.’ For the first time he noticed that the younger nephew looked a bit forlorn. At Bilbo’s words a smile lit up his face and as he grabbed a stool, he said:

‘Uncle Thorin really wanted to come, uncle B...Your Highness. I was happy to see the cart because I’m not sure I would have been able to stop him.’

‘I know what you mean,’ Bilbo said, grinning. ‘He’s a stubborn one.’ Kili used both hands to swing his hair back over his shoulders. Bilbo thought he looked so young today. Suddenly he felt a bit guilty for being so harsh with him. He leaned into him and said softly: ‘You can call me uncle Bilbo again, Kili. You have done very well lately.’ Kili smiled and blushed.

‘Thank you, uncle Bilbo,’ he said just as softly. He threw a glance at Thorin and Fili, who were still talking and not paying the others any attention. ‘Uncle Bilbo, would it be alright if I went out for some bow training this afternoon?’

‘Of course, my dear boy,’ said Bilbo. He wondered why Kili seemed a bit shy asking this. Weapons training was important to dwarves and since he had no immediate tasks for Kili, it would be just fine for him to go off training.

‘So... you don’t need me?’

‘I have a feeling Thorin is not going back any time soon. And this afternoon I only have audiences, so we can do those together. I’ll take him back to the tent myself.’

Kili nodded, a smile once more brightening his face. Bilbo thought that he was really a sweet boy underneath all his bluster and mischief. Reaching out, he squeezed his shoulder.

‘You have been a really big help, Kili,’ he said gently. ‘Thank you.’ The searching, almost hungry look surprised him. A strong feeling came to him through the Bond. He looked up to see Thorin’s eyes upon him, shining with love and approval. It struck him that Thorin really loved his nephews. Somehow during that mad quest they had been on he never realised that. They had been a part of Thorin’s life for long years, almost as if they were his own sons. Bilbo looked at Kili again, feeling a surge of fondness of him. He patted his shoulder.

‘Come, eat and then go off to your training, my boy,’ he said. Turning to the food himself, he happened to glance at Fili and was shocked by the expression on the fair-haired dwarf’s face. He had an almost angry look in his eyes, his mouth was clenched and his eyes narrowed. The moment he noticed Bilbo’s attention on him, his face smoothed out to a blank mask not revealing anything. Bilbo felt anger and pain war inside him. What was going on with Fili? Did he really hate him that much? He tried to hide his feelings, knowing that Thorin would be able to read them, but he was already arching a dark eyebrow to him. Bilbo just smiled, sending him a soothing thought. Knowing that Thorin was only half satisfied, he quickly started a conversation about the meetings they had had this morning.

When they had finished lunch and were getting ready to go to the throne room where Bilbo always held his audiences, Balin cleared his throat. He was looking a bit apprehensively from Bilbo to Thorin.

‘What is it, Balin?’ asked Bilbo, at the same time that Thorin said:

‘Yes, Balin?’ 

They looked at each other, a minute moment of tension between them, then resolving into a big grin and a reassuring stream of love and oneness.  
Balin looked at Bilbo when he started talking. Bilbo quickly repressed the small feeling of satisfaction he experienced. Vaguely he wondered when being in charge had become so important to him.

‘We have been receiving a few disturbing reports, Your Highness, Your Majesty.’ A nod to Thorin. Tentatively Bilbo reached out to get a sense of how Thorin was feeling. He felt nothing but calm contentedness. He let out a small sigh of relief. He did not want to fight with Thorin about who was in charge. It was very important that they did this together.

‘Several chambers have been disturbed during the night and two guards have seen a shadow moving where nobody was supposed to be.’

‘An intruder?’ asked Thorin with a frown on his forehead. ‘Have things been stolen or destroyed?’

‘Nothing has been destroyed, but it seems food has been taken and the workers report that in some rooms things have been moved around.’

Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other, then Thorin nodded at him, a slight hand gesture giving him the lead, since he hadn’t yet been told to how things were working in the mountain.

‘Put out extra patrols tonight,’ said Bilbo. ‘It may well be just a small thief, maybe a man. Let’s not worry about it too much for now. Thorin, we need to go to the throne room now. I have audiences.’ 

As they walked through the cleared passage ways slowly, Thorin’s arm around Bilbo’s shoulders for support as well as pleasure, Bilbo explained how he had audience hours three times a week, where people, whether dwarves, men or elves, could come forward and ask questions or submit requests. He had found that the number of people showing up had slowly increased over the weeks. Bilbo felt Thorin’s appreciation through the bond.

‘You are doing so well,’ his husband said with a wry smile. ‘You don’t even really need me.’ With this came a very short burst of pain, immediately hidden. Bilbo stopped and turned to Thorin, grabbing his face with both hands. 

‘Don’t ever say that,’ he said tensely. He pressed a kiss to Thorin’s mouth. ‘Don’t ever think that I don’t need you. I need you like I need air to breathe. I need you beside me. Erebor needs you, you are the king.’ Not giving any consideration to the dwarves passing them with curious glances, Bilbo kissed him again, sliding his tongue between Thorin’s lips, tasting him deeply in a long kiss that was eagerly answered.

‘Mahal, Thorin,’ sighed Bilbo when they had to part for air. ‘You have no idea what you do to me.’ Thorin looked at him with amusement. He ran his fingers through Bilbo’s curls.

‘Actually I have a very good idea of what I do to you,’ he whispered, ghosting his lips across the hobbit’s jaw. ‘And you have become so much of a dwarf that you even use Mahal’s name now.’

Bilbo chuckled, burying his face in Thorin’s neck.

‘I love you,’ he mumbled.

‘And I you.’ 

They kissed again, until an awkward cough reminded them that they were standing in a very public pathway. To their surprise, they saw Fili standing there, a faintly disapproving expression on his face. Bilbo felt himself scowling.

‘I thought you were going to stay with Balin and help him.’ 

‘I would like to sit in on the audiences, please, Your Highness,’ Fili said.

Thorin laughed.

‘Enough with the ‘your highness’ already, Fili!’ he said, winking at Bilbo. ‘Of course you can come. And what’s with the long face anyway?’

Fili at least had the grace to look down while a faint blush coloured his cheeks. Thorin started laughing again. He clapped his nephew on the shoulder.

‘We’re not ashamed of our love, Fili,’ he said. ‘And seeing as we are King and Consort we will damn well decide when and where we kiss.’ The piercing look in his narrowed eyes clashed with his laughing face. Bilbo sensed that Thorin would really not accept any criticism in this regard and warmth spread through him. Thorin’s arm slid around Bilbo’s shoulder again, pressing him close. With Fili behind them, they walked to the throne room.

 

========================================================

When they entered the throne room, Thorin knew he hadn’t thought this through. There it was, the throne, with the Arkenstone glimmering above it. Several people had already gathered in front of the raised stone platform. When they noticed Thorin and Bilbo enter, they started talking to each other excitedly. As they walked to the throne, Thorin realised that he felt insecure. He hadn’t felt insecure in many, many decades. How would they handle this? He wanted to stop, to ask Bilbo what he wanted to do. His step faltered for a moment and Bilbo’s arm around his waist tightened. Comfort reached him through the bond.

‘You will sit on the throne, I will do the talking,’ whispered Bilbo. ‘If you want to chime in, let me know.’ A sigh of relief escaped Thorin and he felt tension leave him. After Bilbo had helped him sit on the throne, he expected the hobbit to sit on the smaller throne meant for the consort, but Bilbo remained standing, slightly to the left. For a moment he took in Bilbo’s attire. He was dressed very dwarflike. His brown trousers were long and slim. He had lost too much weight, realized Thorin. He didn’t like it. He resolved that Bilbo needed to eat more, so he could have his delicious, slightly chubby, hobbit figure back. Over a light blue embroidered tunic Bilbo wore a long dark brown coat with a honey coloured fur collar that matched his hair. He looked beautiful. Thorin couldn’t help but send his love and admiration to his husband. Bilbo looked over his shoulder to give him a sweet smile.

The only thing missing, thought Thorin, was a crown. Soon though, very soon he would make sure there was a crown on his head.

Bilbo announced that the King was still recovering from his injuries but was here to witness the audiences today. After that, Thorin watched Bilbo talk to the people who came to him. The problems were small ones: a complaint about assigned building duties, a dispute over a forge, a question about the delivery of potatoes from the Iron Hills. Bilbo answered them all smoothly, being charming and stern at the same time. Thorin marvelled at that. He doubted he could ever be charming, well aware that people had always found him too stern and gruff and serious. Somehow he often managed to make people angry instead of convincing them to work with him. He felt his mood sink as he considered that he may not be such a good king after all, even if he had prepared for being one his whole life. Suddenly very weary, he rested his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

‘Thorin?’ A hand brushed his hair. He looked up in the warm eyes of his husband. Bilbo was standing in front of him, worried. ‘Are you alright?’ His voice was so quiet that nobody could hear him but Thorin. Several people were still waiting to be heard, their eyes fixed upon their king with curiosity. 

‘Tired,’ lied Thorin. Bilbo gave him a small smile that told him he didn’t believe him. The hand was still on his hair, tugging it lightly. Bilbo bent over.

‘Just a little longer,’ he whispered in his ear, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Thorin looked in his eyes hungrily. He couldn’t help raising his hand and grabbing the soft material of Bilbo’s sleeve. He craved to touch him, find some sort of reassurance. Bilbo smiled.

‘Love you,’ he said and kissed him on the lips. It was only a quick, chaste kiss, but it settled Thorin nevertheless. When Bilbo turned back to the remaining dwarves, Thorin saw their surprised glances in his direction. For a moment his heart clenched at the idea that they would think him weak. But then he remembered he had been severely hurt and in a coma for weeks. They would not hold it against him. 

Just when Bilbo had sent off the final dwarf, there seemed to be some upheaval at the entrance. Raised voices were followed by a dwarf marching to the throne, a flustered guard on his heels.

‘I am sorry, Your Highness,’ the guard said to Bilbo. ‘I told Lord Dáin that the audiences were finished for today, but he insisted....’

‘Yes, yes,’ said the Lord of the Iron Hills with an impatient hand wave. ‘Obviously that doesn’t apply to me.’

‘Doesn’t it?’ 

Thorin, who had been watching his cousin with a frown, was surprised at the change of tone Bilbo’s voice had undergone. The hobbit was standing ramrod straight, his arms folded in front of his chest. 

‘Pray, why would the rules not apply to you, _cousin_ Dáin?’

Thorin noticed the slight wince on Dáin’s face. For a moment he contemplated stepping in, but decided against it. 

Dáin ignored Bilbo. He stepped up onto the platform, eyes fixed on Thorin.

‘Cousin,’ he said. ‘How good to see you up and about.’

Thorin rose, took a step toward Bilbo, put his hand on the small of the hobbit’s back and remained silent, just looking at Dáin. The other dwarf blinked.  
Thorin had not forgotten what Bilbo had told him about Dáin. He itched to tell his cousin a thing or two, but decided to leave it to Bilbo today. Bilbo was in charge at the moment, Thorin had only come along to watch. He saw Dáin’s expression darken as he looked at the two of them.

‘Audiences for today have finished, Dáin,’ said Bilbo. Thorin felt the bond glow. ‘If you want to see us for business, you can contact us through Balin to make an appointment. Or if you want to pay a visit to your cousin, you can come to our tent tonight after dinner’. The emphasis on ‘us’ and ‘our’ had not gone unnoticed.

Dáin turned abruptly and walked away. As he followed him with his eyes, Thorin happened to notice Fili, who was still seated on the front row of chairs. The young dwarf’s face was a blank mask, but his eyes were fixed on Thorin and Bilbo with unusual intensity. For no good reason, Thorin shivered. He felt Bilbo stiffen, but the hobbit didn’t turn around until Dáin had left the room.

When he did turn, he didn’t say a word, just looked at Thorin. 

‘I want the coronation within two weeks,’ said Thorin. ‘And we’ll do the wedding at the same time.’

Bilbo gave him a little smile, then put his arms around his waist, pressing his head against his chest.


	10. Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two important ceremonies take place, not to everyone’s liking. Kili dances with an elf and receives an unsettling warning.

Kili stared down the path that had been kept free of chairs and dwarves. The throne room was packed to the limits. The guests of honour, royalty, nobledwarves, dignitaries, and the members of Thorin’s Company, were seated at the front. The rest of the guests were standing behind that, and on the galleries above. Drums and trumpets played a triumphant tune while Thorin Oakenshield and his husband Bilbo of the Shire strode towards the throne. They were walking perfectly in tune, side by side.

Kili thought his uncles looked absolutely stunning. Thorin was wearing tight black trousers, a long royal blue tunic with silver embroidery and a mithril belt with a sapphire buckle. His vambraces were of black leather, as were his boots, adorned with white and red gems. Over his tunic he wore a long blue cape with grey fur on the shoulders. He had several large rings on his fingers. His hair was surprisingly simple: just the two marriage braids Bilbo had made, and some delicate mithril beads and clasps. His beard was still rather short, but along his jaw were two intricate flat braids woven in, fixed with small clasps that Kili knew were in the shape of flowers, as a tribute to the Shire.

On his left, hand on Thorin’s raised fist, was Bilbo. Although the hobbit had taken to wearing dwarven clothes ever since the battle, Kili had never seen him dressed like this. His clothes mirrored Thorin’s, but they were red and gold. His trousers, long and narrow, were a dark burgundy red. He was not wearing boots, but the hair on his feet was braided with beads and gems woven in. His tunic was a vibrant red, with gold embroidery and a golden belt. His cape was the same colour red, topped with the same grey fur Thorin was wearing. The rings on his fingers were smaller than Thorin’s but rich all the same, and he was wearing vambraces as well. Around his neck Kili saw the double golden chain with the ring. His curly hair was braided at the front into two marriage braids with golden beads and clasps showing Thorin’s crest.

‘He is wearing his hair too loose.’ Someone behind Kili whispered to his neighbour. They were nobles from Dáin’s court. ‘And far too few jewels. I’m betting it’s the influence of that scandalous hobbit.’ Kili clenched his fists. He turned.

‘King-Consort Bilbo is completely honourable,’ he hissed. ‘He is faithful to Thorin and to Erebor. Do not call him scandalous!’

The older dwarf looked at him with disdain.

‘The proof is before you,’ he said. ‘Have you ever seen a King with so few braids and jewels on the day of his coronation? He shows his contempt for our ways quite blatantly. This is what you get when you allow marriages outside our own.’

Kili was about to retort when Ori, who was standing next to him, poked him in the ribs. Thorin and Bilbo were close. Kili swallowed his reply, looking at the royal pair. Thorin caught his eye and nodded, while Bilbo gave him a wink and a smile. Suddenly Kili felt himself swell with pride. They trusted him, he knew that. They were still assigning him tasks and errands they would not trust anyone else with. He followed them with his eyes while they walked up the steps towards the throne.

Set on a cushion on a small table were two crowns. Thorin and Bilbo halted in front of it. Kili knew that a lot of people would be shocked by what was going to happen next. There was no predecessor, there were no surviving elders from Erebor, and neither Bilbo nor Thorin had agreed to Dáin performing the coronation. The solution they had chosen was unprecedented, and it was sure to elecit protests. Kili knew that only a handful of people were in on it, and he was one of them. Balin was standing behind the table, maintaining the illusion that he would be the one to perform the ritual. 

Thorin and Bilbo turned sideways, facing each other. Suddenly Thorin dropped to one knee. A collective gasp followed by murmurs rose from the audience as Bilbo took the bigger crown from the cushion. His voice rang unexpectedly loud through the hall.

‘Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, Heir of Durin, Prince of Erebor – as your Soulmate and Bonded husband, and Acting King of Erebor, it is my profound honour to crown you rightful King under the Mountain, Monarch of the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor, to rule under the power of the Arkenstone until death takes you away.’

Another collective gasp had gone around the throne room when Bilbo revealed the fact that they were soulmates. There had been rumours, but they had not been officially confirmed until now. Kili could hear soft murmurs behind him.

The room went absolutely silent while Bilbo placed the intricate crown on Thorin’s head. Kili had seen the crown and he had been very surprised by it. He had expected one of the large golden crowns full of jewels, but instead Thorin and Bilbo had chosen a delicate mithril crown, slender, with several elegant points and a collection of dark, almost purple, gemstones at the front. Kili didn’t know what kind of gems they were, only that they were extremely rare. The crown fit perfectly around Thorin’s head, as if it was a part of him. Bilbo carefully fitted the sides of the crown under the black-and-grey hair. He took his time, as if there weren’t hundreds of dwarves, elves and men looking. When he was satisfied, he kissed the crown and then Thorin’s lips, which caused another gasp in the audience. Then he held out his hand and helped Thorin up. 

‘Behold, our King!’ Bilbo bellowed.

The King’s face was radiant when he faced the hall. For an embarrassing moment everyone was silent, but then Kili and some other people started cheering and clapping and soon everybody joined in. Kili noticed that Dáin and an number of his dwarves did not cheer, but leered at the royal couple with narrowed eyes.

Thorin raised his hands, asking for silence. He turned to Bilbo, who sank down on one knee now. The King took the second crown and held it up. It was narrower than Thorin’s, made of gold in an exquisite braided design with several smaller spikes. The middle held a large ruby.

‘I, Thorin II of Erebor, King under the Mountain, Heir of Durin and the Arkenstone – crown you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, son of Drogo, my Soulmate and Bonded husband, King-Consort of Erebor, to rule by my side until death takes you away.’

Under the same silence Thorin took his time to place the crown on Bilbo’s head perfectly, until he too looked like the crown was part of his head. He helped Bilbo on his feet first before he kissed the small golden crown and then his husband’s lips. For a bit longer than Bilbo’s kiss had lingered, noticed Kili.

When he was done, Thorin raised their entwined hands and bellowed:

‘Behold, our King-Consort!’

As he was cheering with the rest of the hall, Kili saw an old dwarf he didn’t recognize step up to the royal couple. He was helped up the few steps by one of Dáin’s dwarves. In the mean time, Balin had placed a stool in between the King’s throne and the smaller throne meant for the Consort. 

Thorin and Bilbo greeted the old dwarf by bowing their heads to him. He was going to perform the wedding then. A buzz of anticipation went throught the hall when the King and his Consort sat down on their respective thrones. They reached out and held hands over the stool. 

‘They are quite besotted, aren’t they?’ said a dwarven lady seated somewhere behind Kili. 

‘That doesn’t make it right,’ said a male voice. Kili recognized the dwarf who had commented earlier. He resolved to keep quiet.

‘Well, I think they make a nice couple,’ said the lady, sounding stubborn. ‘King-Consort Bilbo is rather pretty in an exotic way, even if he has no beard. But I don’t understand how they could have crowned him Consort before they are wed.’

‘That’s because they are already married,’ said another voice. ‘They were married months ago, on the road travelling to Erebor. It was a hobbit ceremony. The dwarf ceremony is to make it official for our law, even though it isn’t really necessary.’

‘Oh look, they are using Lord Dáin’s Inker.’

Kili looked at the short bald dwarf covered in inkings, who was bowing to the royal couple before sitting down on the stool between the thrones. He placed a small table in front of him and laid out his ink and needles.

‘Do you think they will follow the old tradition?’ asked the female dwarf.

‘I don’t know,’ said a male dwarf. ‘They have not exactly followed tradition so far. For all we know they could do what young dwarves do nowadays and choose any old location for the marriage inkings. They could even use a different symbol.’

Kili smiled to himself. They would indeed follow the old tradition, the only change was that Bilbo’s initial would be a Westron letter, not a Khûzdul rune. He had seen the sketch of the inking, it was a quite elegant rendering of their entwined initials. The crown and seven stars as well as the flower representing the Shire were to be added at a later date, it would take too long to do that during the ceremony.

The audience were forced into silence when the small band started to play the first of the traditional marriage pieces. Everybody rose, including the royal couple, when the old dignitary stepped forward. When the music was finished, he raised his hands and spoke the traditional welcome words in Khûzdul.

‘Today is a grand day. Two dwarves are to be united in wedlock. You are invited to be part of this ritual. Rejoice!’

Kiri noticed that the dignitary had not adjusted the archaic words even though today was the union between a dwarf and a hobbit, not two dwarves. He sat down with the rest of the honoured guests and watched the ritual unfold. The dignitary did it all in Khûzdul, despite the elves and men present. King Thranduil and prince Legolas were seated on the front row, with Fili and Bard. Seated behind them, on Kili’s row, were interpreters, whispering translations.

As the ritual went on, with a lot of words about the duties and privileges of the spouses and a lengthy tale about Durin the Deathless, the inker had begun his traditional task. King Thorin was the first to have the inside of his wrist inked, his left wrist. Bilbo would be inked on the right wrist, so their inked arms would meet as they walked side by side in the traditional way, and even more so when they would hold hands. The inking would be in the royal blue of Erebor.

Thorin sat calmly, not flinching once as the needle pierced his skin. He looked at Bilbo and the marriage dignitary in turn, occasionally glancing at the people gathered in the hall. Both he and Bilbo sang along with the first song that was part of the ritual. Kili heard muttering behind him. He knew why. Outsiders were not supposed to know any Khûzdul, and here a hobbit was singing the ancient words. He himself had been one of the people teaching Bilbo the songs. The King-Consort had quite a knack for languages. Kili was sure that he would be fluent in Khûzdul in no time, given the chance. 

When Thorin’s inking was done, he rose from his throne. The dignitary walked over to him, took the King’s hand and held it high so the audience could see the fresh inking on his wrist.

‘Witness this one’s pledge to his husband!’ he bellowed. The crowd cheered at the traditional formulation.

Now it was Bilbo’s turn. Kili saw him try to be unaffected by the needle, but he couldn’t avoid the occasional flinch. Thorin kept looking at his husband and the inker’s work alternatively. 

The ritual droned on, the second song was sung and then the inker was finished with Bilbo and cheers once more erupted from the audience when his inking was shown and the words spoken once more. The final part of the ritual involved both spouses to kneel before the old dwarf while he sealed the marriage with a chanted blessing.

Kili was happy to see that when the pair rose to face the hall, almost everybody clapped and cheered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

‘You aren’t leaving, are you, young Kili?’

Startled, Kili turned around. There was no mistaking that silken voice. King Thranduil looked elegant as ever, possibly even more so in the robes he had chosen for the festivities today. The elf’s eyes rested on his face, revealing little, as usual. Kili felt his skin prickle.

‘I am a bit tired, your highness,’ Kili said. ‘I hope you enjoyed the ceremonies.’

‘Hmmm.’ Thranduil stroked a long finger over his chin as if considering Kili’s remark. ‘I cannot say I did, not for the most part. Dwarf ceremonies do have a tendency to be long and boring.’ He cocked his head to the left, a mischievous look in his eyes. ‘Don’t you agree?’

Kili couldn’t help smiling.

‘To be honest, I do agree,’ he confessed. ‘Though I really liked the coronation and the inking. The rest of the wedding not so much. The hobbit wedding was actually better.’

‘Really?’ The king seemed interested. ‘I have never witnessed a hobbit wedding. Would you not stay a bit longer and tell me about it? Is it true it took place at the home of the skinchanger Beorn?’

‘Yes,’ said Kili, letting himself be led to a table by a slender but strong hand around his upper arm. He started to tell about the first wedding and before he knew it, several more elves had joined them, listening. Among them were Thranduil’s son Legolas, and two of the archers that gave him lessons. They laughed when he described the grooms’ attire and the flower chains they had exchanged. 

‘I would have loved to see Thorin’s face,’ grinned Legolas. ‘I can hardly believe he went along with that.’

‘Of course he did,’ said his father, throwing him a stern look. ‘He loves Bilbo and would do anything for him, right, Kili dear?’ 

Kili could do little else than nod, his eyes a bit wide at the endearment.

‘Just as Bilbo would do anything for him,’ he added. He did not feel this was saying too much. Everybody had seen the pair together by now, and nobody could be in any doubt of their deep love, especially after the soulbond was officially made known.

‘Soulmates,’ murmured Thranduil, as if he could read Kili’s mind. ‘It’s not that common, especially among dwarves I think.’

‘Or across species,’ said one of the elves, a young, very slender female. Kili corrected himself: there was no saying how old any of them were. They could look like they weren’t even fifty, but they could just as easily be centuries old. He wondered how old Thranduil was. When he looked at him, he found the unsettlingly light eyes resting on him again. The king smiled.

‘I for one am glad that we are making an effort to become friends,’ he said, not making clear if he meant men, elves, dwarves and hobbits, or more specifically Thranduil and Kili. As always Kili felt confused when in the presence of the elf. What was it he wanted of him? He was just a young dwarf, hardly influential, nor particularly handsome, strong or accomplished.

‘Would you like to dance?’ 

To his surprise, prince Legolas stood before him, stretching out his hand. He looked a lot like his father, only softer somehow, less distant.

‘I ... uh...’

‘Go on.’ Thranduil nudged him with an elbow, smiling brightly. A bit in a daze, Kili stood up and followed the tall elf to the dance floor. Feeling slightly embarrassed he allowed Legolas to grab his hand and put his other hand on his shoulder. For a short moment he pondered where to put his own remaining hand. Not having a lot of choice, he gingerly put it on the elf’s hip. Legolas smiled down on him and started to lead him around the room. Kili was well aware of the looks they received. Surprise, amusement, irritation and outright anger. When they passed Thorin and Bilbo, the hobbit surprised him by winking and grinning. Thorin looked a bit stiff.

Legolas swirled him around, making him almost lose his footing. The elf laughed at that and suddenly Kili didn’t care about everyone else anymore. He would show him this dwarf could dance! Subtly he tried to take over the lead, but Legolas smirked at him. With a mock sigh, Kili settled in following his dance partner. Dancing with an elf was pretty different from dancing with a dwarf. Kili found his own steps becoming more elegant by association and before long, he realised he was actually having fun. He laughed out loud when Legolas made a tricky move of his own invention and almost collided them with a pair of dwarves. When Legolas scowled at him, he laughed even harder. It seemed natural to stay for the next dance as well. This one was slower.

‘Kili.’ He noticed that Legolas had moved them to the edge of the dance floor, to a quiet corner of the room. The elf was looking at him seriously.

‘I want to warn you, Kili. I have noticed that my father...’ Legolas hesitated. ‘That my father has been ... kind to you.’

Kili frowned at him.

‘So what if he has?’ Did the prince think he didn’t deserve anyone being kind to him? His body went rigid.

‘My father ... has reasons for everything he does.’ Legolas looked around him as if to check who was near. His serious blue eyes found Kili’s again. ‘I am not sure what he hopes to gain from your friendship, but I emplore you to be careful.’

‘Careful? You tell me to be careful when someone is not only nice to me but takes me seriously?’ Kili let go of Legolas, pulling his hand from the elf’s.

‘Kili, please listen.’

‘No, I’m not listening.’ Kili turned around. ‘Mahal, everybody thinks I’m an idiot, even the elves,’ he muttered. A strong hand gripped his arm.

‘Kili, I don’t think you’re an idiot. I don’t even know you that well. But I do know my father and he is ... well, he is seducing you.’

Kili gasped, too stunned to pull free from Legolas’ grip. His face must have shown his utter shock, since Legolas hastened to explain.

‘Not seduce sexually,’ he said. Then his face changed. ‘At least, I don’t think so.’ 

Kili crinched inwardly. 

‘Seducing you to take him into your confidence,’ said Legolas. ‘To make you see him as a friend and confidant.’

Suddenly Kili felt like all the air was taken from him. It was what always seemed to happen to him. People not taking him seriously, and when they did, it was because they wanted to take advantage of him. And always they thought he was shallow and stupid. Maybe he was. Falling for the seduction of an elvenking indeed. 

‘Thanks for the warning,’ he croaked as he turned around. He was going to leave now. Walking to the exit, he saw his brother sitting at a table with Nori, Dáin and a few Iron Hills dwarves. Fili smiled at him and waved, gesturing him to come over. Kili merely smiled back at him and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kili, he really has to grow up fast these days.
> 
> The clothes Thorin and Bilbo are wearing are those in the picture that inspired this whole story, http://maura-labingi.tumblr.com/image/70677268358, although I added some details that are either not visible or not in the picture.


	11. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bedroom intimacy. Another, serious, confrontation with Dáin. Bilbo investigates something, has a scare and then things are going down the drain fast.

‘Oh come on, Thorin,’ Bilbo said, sliding his hand across his husband’s sweaty chest. ‘They were just dancing, it’s no big deal.’

Thorin grumbled underneath him, fingers pressing into the hobbit’s buttocks. Bilbo smiled at him. He loved it when Thorin didn’t want him to pull out after they finished, it felt so very intimate. He pressed a kiss to the dwarf’s jaw. Thorin turned his head slightly and kissed his lips, hard and hot. 

‘I don’t want to talk about it aymore,’ he growled. ‘I do not want to think about elves in our bed.’

Bilbo chuckled.

‘Besides,’ he said, rubbing his cheek against Thorin’s chest. ‘I think Legolas has taken quite a liking to young Gimli.’

Thorin started laughing.

‘That boy!’ he exclaimed.

‘He’s 62, Thorin, quite old enough to ...’

Thorin groaned. He clamped his legs tighter around Bilbo and turned them both on their sides. Bilbo wriggled, laughing, pulling himself out in the process.

‘Bilbo...’ complained Thorin. He let himself fall on his back again with a deep sigh, limbs spread in all directions. Bilbo climbed on top of his muscled body and started to kiss him thoroughly.

‘You know,’ he said, stroking his husband’s beard, his throat, the side of his neck. ‘I am beginning to resent the fact that there is hardly any place where I can leave a visible mark on you. If there isn’t a beard, there’s hair, and if there isn’t hair, there’s clothing. It’s just not right that people can’t see my claim.’ He felt a surge of possessive need, and he knew Thorin had felt it too. The dwarf arched beneath him.

‘I could...ah... Bilbo!’ Bilbo had bitten down on the side of Thorin’s neck and was sucking the spot thoroughly. 

‘There,’ he said with satisfaction. ‘Now if you will just tie your hair in a loose pony tail, this will be visible.’

Thorin chuckled, his renewing arousal obvious against Bilbo’s leg.

‘I was just going to propose that,’ he said, grinning. 

‘You can propose anything, my love,’ Bilbo whispered. ‘Whether I grant it, though....’ He squeeked in laughter when Thorin turned them around and started to tickle him in between kisses.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bilbo smiled to himself whenever he saw Dáin’s eyes stray to Thorin’s neck. Thorin continually made sure that his hair was back so the mark was clearly visible. Most people either didn’t react or grinned quietly. Dáin’s mouth had thinned however, and to Bilbo’s regret, Fili’s face had become tight too. The young dwarf’s eyes had quickly checked out Bilbo, but he wasn’t sporting any visible marks at the moment. 

‘I do not agree!’ shouted Dáin, hitting his fist on the table. ‘You cannot ignore my people’s rights in that way.’

Thorin jumped up. He had a fist in Dáin’s tunic in a moment, hoisting him up against the large stone table. His angry face was frighteningly close to his cousin’s.

‘And what rights would that be, _cousin?_ ’ he sneered. ‘The right of the cowards who chose to stay behind when thirteen _nutjobs_ set out to defeat a dragon? The right of the snakes who slithered in as soon as the coast was clear? The rights of the _orc breeds_ who dared to fight my Soulmate’s right to rule in my stead?’

Bilbo stood right behind Thorin. He knew he should stop Thorin, he knew that Thorin would stop as soon as he told him to. But first of all he wasn’t ready to demonstrate that fact to the dwarves assembled here, and secondly, he was quite enjoying himself. The muscles in Thorin’s arms were rippling pleasantly, he was radiating power and aggression and a shiver of lust travelled down Bilbo’s spine. He knew Thorin had felt it when his head jerked for a moment.

‘The right of family,’ panted Dáin, trying to remain composed. ‘The right of the people who came to fight your enemies for you. The right of those who are rebuilding Erebor!’ 

Fili, Balin, Dwalin and Dáin’s two advisors were closing in. 

‘Let him go, Thorin,’ said Dwalin with the confidence of an old friend and battle mate. Thorin ignored him completely.

‘You would have died and lost the Mountain to the orcs or the elves without us!’ cried Dáin. ‘Or do you imagine thirteen mad dwarves and a scruffy halfling would have stood a chance against them?’

In a flash Thorin’s hand moved from Dáin’s tunic to his throat. He pushed him down on the table, leaning on him with his full weight. The other dwarves present all gasped.

‘Don’t ever insult Bilbo again,’ Thorin hissed into Dáin’s face. ‘If you say one word, _one word_ , against him, I will kill you.’

As Dáin tried to breathe in, opening his mouth for a retort, Bilbo decided that it was unwise to let this develop further. He put his hand against Thorin’s side where none of the others could see it, sending him calmness through the Bond. For a moment everything seemed frozen, then, slowly, Thorin relaxed his hold on Dáin’s throat, let his hand slide down his cousin’s chest, casually straightening the rumpled cloth. Finally he stood straight. Bilbo had already let his hand slip away from Thorin’s body.

‘Let us sit down again,’ said Balin, who looked pale. ‘I am sure we can work this out, reach a compromise.’ There was a lot of glaring between the Iron Hill dwarves and Thorin, but finally everyone was seated again. Fili’s face was a blank mask, as it so often was these days. It worried Bilbo. Absentmindedly he brushed his finger against the Ring that was sitting under his tunic. It seemed more and more likely that one of these days they would have to face Thorin’s heir and nephew as an opponent. The thought caused remarkably conflicting feelings in him. Worry and sadness, anticipation and determination. When he looked up, his eyes met Fili’s. For a long moment they stared at each other, a thrill travelling down Bilbo’s spine. Fili looked away first, after a glance to Bilbo’s hand, still on his chest. Slowly he let go of the Ring. The day wasn’t far, he thought.

Thorin’s hand crept up Bilbos’s thigh under the table, but he didn’t look at him, focussing on Dáin instead, while Balin tried to find an acceptable compromise for more Iron Hill representatives on the Erebor Board of Elders. Bilbo put his hand on Thorin’s reassuringly. Dáin’s insults didn’t really bother him, they were fairly insignificant, as was Dáin himself. Of course, there was going to be trouble with Dáin and Fili, and who knows who else, but they would have few problems solving the troubles. The majority of the dwarves, even those from the Iron Hills, respected Thorin and his claim to the throne. After all, he had been the heir to that throne his whole life.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

‘I am doing this, Thorin.’ Bilbo was tired of Thorin’s objections and almost childish tantrum. He stood as tall as he could, while the King under the Mountain looked at him with a scrunched up face and stamped his foot on the floor.

‘You are not! It is too dangerous! You know that those disturbances and thefts are continuing and nobody knows who is lurking about during the dark hours!’

Bilbo sighed. He held up the Ring.

‘I will be invisible, Thorin. Invisible.’

‘It is still too dangerous. And you are blowing things out of proportion, Dáin is just an idiot and Fili would never conspire against me.’ He snorted. ‘Secret meetings? It’s ridiculous!’

Bilbo had had enough. He put his hands on his hips and thundered: 

‘Thorin Oakenshield!’ 

Thorin shut his mouth with an audible pop. His whole demeanour changed. He seemed to become smaller as he deflated and curled his shoulders in a bit. He shuffled with his feet, lowering his gaze.

There was a loaded silence for several moments.

‘I am sorry, Bilbo,’ said Thorin quietly, at last. ‘I should not have yelled at you. I did not respect you as I should. Will you forgive me?’

Bilbo stared at him, the Ring was pressing in the palm of his clenched fist. Affection overrode his irritation all too soon, he could never stay angry at his adorable grouchy dwarf. Apparently the silence lasted a bit too long, for suddenly Thorin fell to his knees, looking up at Bilbo.

‘I do apologize, Bilbo,’ he said.

Tension broken, Bilbo took two steps to stand flush against Thorin, and pulled his head against his chest. Strong arms came up around his hips, holding him gently and reverently.

‘I know what I am doing, sweetheart,’ Bilbo said softly, stroking the long hair. He pushed Thorin’s head back, so he could bend down and kiss him on the lips. ‘I know you are worried, but I will be alright. Kili overhearing Galon speaking about tonight’s meeting was a stroke of luck I have to take advantage of.’ 

Thorin sighed. His arms tightened around Bilbo, the bond shivering with a mixture of apprehension and passion.

‘Be careful, please, this intruder seems almost invisible himself, who knows what means he has to detect you.’ 

‘Come,’ said Bilbo, taking his arm. ‘Get up, my King.’ It didn’t feel right to have him kneel any longer. He let the bond envelop Thorin in love as he got up and hugged Bilbo once more. 

‘I’ll be careful, and I will be back in a few hours. Try to bear my absence as well you can.’ He chuckled at the expression on Thorin’s face. With one last kiss he stepped out of the royal chambers into the dimly lit corridor.

When he had assured himself that there was nobody in sight, he put the Ring on his finger and began to make his way toward the room Galon had mentioned. It was an only partly restored room, a bit out of the way of the inhabited parts of the mountain. Perfect for conspirators to meet.

He arrived at least half an hour before the meeting was scheduled, relieved to find the room empty. He went in and found a corner behind some rubble where he could sit quietly, waiting for whoever was going to arrive.  
It didn’t take long. Galon was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Munir, another of Dáin’s advisors. Dáin himself arrived after that, with Nori and Fili. Despite everything, Bilbo’s heart clenched when he saw the young dwarf. He knew Thorin hadn’t really believed him when he said he suspected Fili was conspiring against them, and it would really hurt him to hear the truth. The four of them sat at the table, not speaking, until two more dwarves arrived, a few minutes apart. Bilbo didn’t know the first one, he must be one of Dáin’s. The second one was Gloin.

When all were seated, Dáin began to speak.

‘Very well,’ he said. ‘You know why we are here, to discuss what is happening to our King.’ 

The others grunted their consent.

‘It has already happened,’ said Nori. ‘We who travelled with them have seen it happen during our quest.’

‘Would you say your uncle is a true King?’ Galon asked Fili.

‘He used to be,’ said Fili. ‘Since he bonded, not so much anymore.’

Bilbo frowned an invisible frown in his corner. This was taking a slightly different direction than he had anticipated.

‘Uncle Thorin has lost his independence,’ continued Fili. ‘As much as it pains me to say, Bilbo is the one in power behind the facade. We are quite certain that Thorin... submits to him in every way.’

Bilbo only just managed to prevent an audible gasp. He pushed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from making a noise. How did they know? How did anybody know about their most intimate relationship? He had been so careful to support Thorin as king.

He saw Gloin nod solemnly. The other dwarf, the one he didn’t know, had his mouth open in disbelief.

‘Really?’ he managed to say. ‘The King ... submits to the hobbit?’ The skin that was visible in between his beard and whiskers had turned red. Bilbo suddenly had the idea that he might be rather young.

Munir grinned.

‘Who would have thought it, eh? A Durin under the thumb of ...’

‘We are in effect being ruled by a hobbit!’ interrupted Dáin, slamming his fist on the table. ‘The mighty Kingdom of Erebor under the rule of a halfling!’

‘It’s intolerable,’ said Galon. Bilbo observed Gloin and Fili. Both looked uneasy and worried.

‘There must be a way to have Bilbo step down,’ said Fili quietly. Dáin turned swiftly to look at him.

‘Oh really?’ he asked sarcastically. ‘How do you imagine that? Bilbo would never step down voluntarily, power hungy as he is, and Thorin is completely enthralled by him even apart from the whole submission thing.’ He spat out the last words with disgust.

‘He has done nothing to harm the kingdom,’ said Gloin. 

‘Not _yet_ ,’ Dáin said. ‘Are you willing to wait for it? He is not a dwarf, whatever Thorin says.’

‘They are soulmates,’ said Fili. ‘He wouldn’t go against Erebor’s interests because it would hurt Thorin.’

‘Are you absolutely sure of that?’ asked Dáin, boring his eyes into Fili’s. ‘How do we know he will not suddenly decide that the Shire’s interests are more important? Thorin would follow his lead without question, you know that.’

Bilbo bristled at that. Thorin wasn’t some soulless slave, he wouldn’t just accept Bilbo going against Erebor. 

Or would he? He thought back to the scene just before he had left, the way Thorin had instantly reacted to Bilbo telling him off. A warm feeling in his stomach mingled with a cold shiver. For a moment he considered if he could ever go against Erebor’s interests, then decided he would never do that. Erebor was his home now, as surely as if he had been born there. It was his now. The only way he would ever turn against it would be if Thorin was threatened somehow.

‘I agree,’ said Nori. ‘We can never be sure of him because he’s not a dwarf. He needs to be removed from power.’

Bilbo scowled at the dwarf he had never really liked much. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was brother to sweet Ori and righteous Dori.

‘However can we do that?’ asked Munir. ‘Surely king Thorin would never agree.’

‘We force him,’ said Dáin. ‘Neither of them will agree willingly, but there are ways. Thorin would do anything to keep his little husband safe and happy. I’m counting on that.’

‘What are you planning to do?’ asked Fili. Bilbo thought he sounded a little bit hesitant and despite everything he was glad for it.

Dáin eyed Fili cautiously.

‘It’s better if you don’t know. The same goes for you, Gloin. I wouldn’t want you to inadvertently betray something. Not...’ he held up his hand when Gloin was about to protest. ‘Not deliberately, but sometimes body language can be treacherous. You will hear about it in time. And I do count on your support.’

Bilbo waited until everybody had left. He had hoped that Dáin and his dwarves would stay behind and talk about the things they didn’t want Fili and Gloin to know, but unfortunately they didn’t.

He walked back to the royal quarters quietly grumbling about everything he had heard. When he passed a dark corridor that led to an as yet unused part of the mountain, he thought he heard something. He paused and listened, looking into the corridor with the strange sight awarded to him by the ring, but there was nothing to be seen. Just when he started moving again, he heard a soft scraping noise. Suddenly all the hairs on his body stood up and he started running as fast as he could without making a noise, only slowing down when he arrived in more inhabited corridors and seeing two guards on patrol. But he only felt truly safe again when he took off the ring in their quarters and fell into the arms of his waiting husband.

===================================================================

_Dear mother,_

_What a pity that you could not make the first caravans from the Blue Mountains! Fili said that you still have to be Acting-Queen until everybody who wants to travel to Erebor has left. At least here you will be able to take it easy: Bilbo is an excellent King-Consort. Did you know that he ruled in uncle Thorin’s place when uncle was unconscious after the battle? Now they rule together._

_I am sure you will love Bilbo, he is a feisty hobbit! You know they are soulmates, right? I hope I will one day meet my soulmate, it must be very special to be so close. Uncle Thorin and Bilbo are deeply in love and they do everything together. The coronation was really something. Did you hear that they crowned each other? Dáin and some of his nobledwarves were outraged. It really made me laugh. I was one of the few who knew what was going to happen. Uncle Bilbo and uncle Thorin trust me and often have errands for me._

_Oh, I almost forgot, I have been given archery lessons by some of King Thranduil’s best archers! I know, I know, we have been imprisoned by him, but he’s really not too bad now that we’re back in Erebor. At least, I don’t think so. His son Legolas says I have to be careful, but the King has been very nice to me. Legolas isn’t too bad either, he can be funny and he is becoming friends with Gimli. Gloin is livid!_

_I have to go now, Bilbo has told me to report to him in ten minutes. I think he has an important job for me._

_I will write again soon!_

_Love,_

_Kili_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Dear mother,_

_I apologize for the long delay. I was planning to write sooner, but things have been really busy here and uncle Bilbo and uncle Thorin needed me to help Balin. I think you must have heard about the fall-out with Dáin? He has threatened to go back to the Iron Hills and take everybody back with him, but uncle Bilbo just laughed. Uncle Thorin gave Dáin a mighty scowl though, and for a moment it seemed like they were going to fight._

_Things have been difficult since then. Ori says he fears a ‘civil war’ but I’m not sure what he means by that. I do know that Dáin and a number of his followers have retreated to a lower level in the mountain that hasn’t even been cleared out yet. Uncle Thorin now thinks that they should all just leave Erebor (well, he didn’t quite use those words, but I’m not sure I should repeat what he really said), and I think Bilbo might agree with him. But he hasn’t said so yet. At least not to me. I have never seen Bilbo look so grave and tense. He is actually a bit scary, though he is still nice to me._

_I haven’t been outside the mountain for a while, so I didn’t have any more archery training or see King Thranduil. Maybe it’s for the best, I wondered why he would take an interest in me anyway._

_I am sorry that Fili hasn’t been writing to you, and I can’t give his regards to you unfortunately, since I hardly see him. I spend most of my time with Balin and my uncles while Fili hangs out with Nori and his new friends from the Iron Hills. Uncle Thorin has shouted at him for insulting the King-Consort and I worry about it. Fili is his heir after all, but uncle Thorin has threatened to disinherit him. I hope he won’t really do that, because that would mean I become the heir! Can you imagine me being king one day?_

_I am not sure you should come here now, before everything is back to normal. Maybe you could help, but on the other hand, it could be dangerous. I miss you though._

_Take care!_

_Love,_

_Kili_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Dear mother,_

_I know I only wrote to you two days ago, but that letter hasn’t been sent away yet, so I can add this new one to it. Mother, so many things have happened in those two days! Someone tried to kidnap Bilbo! You cannot imagine how uncle Thorin reacted! Or maybe you can, seeing as he’s your brother._

_Anyway, let me try to tell the story in an orderly manner, as Balin always says when I am reporting to him._

_Uncle Bilbo had gone down to the library to borrow some books from Ori, with Dwalin as a bodyguard (I’m not sure why, but uncle Thorin will not allow Bilbo to go anywhere alone anymore.) I was with uncle Thorin in his study, sorting papers for him, when he suddenly cried ‘Bilbo!’, jumped up and bolted from the room. I followed him of course, and so did a couple of guards. We went down to the library. It wasn’t long before we ran into both Bilbo and Dwalin. Bilbo looked very shaken and angry at the same time. Uncle Thorin scooped him up like he was a dwarfling and all but crushed him against his chest. Bilbo actually squeaked, it was sort of cute! Bilbo, Dwalin and uncle all started to talk, or rather: shout, at the same time, and I couldn’t understand any one of them. When they calmed down enough to talk normally, Bilbo told us what happened._

_He had left the library alone, leaving Dwalin to chat with Ori for a bit (I think Dwalin is sweet on Ori!) and when he passed a small corridor that leads down to the iron forge level he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the dark corridor. He struggled, kicked and screamed until the person holding him lost his grip, then he turned around, having pulled his dagger, intending to stab the kidnapper. At the same time Dwalin had come running and apparently the villain thought better of it and disappeared into the darkness. Dwalin was just checking on Bilbo when uncle Thorin and us came to the scene._

_There, isn’t that an orderly report?_

_Anyway, uncle Thorin was livid with Dwalin for letting Bilbo leave alone, shouting at him all the way back up to the royal quarters. He was also still carrying Bilbo, who was mumbling about not being a child, but I think he was secretly enjoying it. He winked at me!_

_Bilbo hadn’t seen his attacker unfortunately, but he and uncle Thorin say they know who is behind it._

_Mother, I’m afraid things have gone rather bad after that. Ori says this is what he meant by ‘civil war’ though nobody is being very civil I think. I hope you are not planning on coming here soon, because I really think you should stay in the Blue Mountains._

_Uncle Thorin only wants Blue Mountain dwarves on the Guard now, but Gloin is no longer on guard duty, I don’t know why. Gimli is quiet and seems angry. I only ever see Balin, Dwalin, Ori and Bombur, none of the others are visiting the Royal Quarters anymore. You do know that I have a room near the King’s Quarters, don’t you? It is connected to the one Fili has, but I hardly see him. Uncle Thorin and Bilbo don’t talk to him anymore and I don’t know what to do about that. Fili doesn’t talk to me anymore either._

_Uncle Thorin is angry with Dwalin, but he is still on the Guard. Bilbo is always armed with Sting (his little sword) and in full armour when he goes outside their quarters. He and uncle Thorin are always together now, with Dwalin or another guard following them._

_But the worst thing is that several of cousin Dáin’s advisors and friends have been arrested and put into the dungeons. I am not allowed to go there, but I know that Galon and Munir are among them. They are Dáin’s top advisors. I haven’t seen Dáin, it is said he is hiding on that level where he has been living for a while. I think uncle Thorin and uncle Bilbo are trying to find him, I have seen several patrols go down to that level armed to the teeth._

_Audiences have been stopped for the time being and nobody from outside the mountain is allowed to visit. Even Legolas has been stopped at the entrance when he wanted to visit Gimli (maybe that is why Gimli is grumpy). Ori says the mountain is in ‘lockdown’._

_Mother, I am worried. I have never seen uncle Thorin like this, nor Bilbo. They seem so angry, uncle Thorin shouts a lot, but Bilbo doesn’t and somehow that is even scarier. Don’t worry about me, they would never hurt me, but I don’t know about Dáin and his dwarves. I think a number of Iron Hill dwarves have gone to join Dáin at the level where he is living._

_Oh, I have to go! There is shouting in the hallway. I hope the post is still going out so I can send you this letter and the other one._

_Love, as always,_

_Your son Kili._

 

 

End of part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this lovely art that would fit nicely into my fic:
> 
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0c/d4/db/0cd4db946701bfbc2afe08403e6db6ab.jpg   
> (unfortunately I don’t have the original link and I can’t quite read the name of the artist’s tumblr – if you know it, please leave a comment and I will add the proper link
> 
> http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/47771062187/worth-more-than-all-the-gold-in-erebor (check out the rest of the Bagginshield art there, much of it is 18+ though)


	12. Internal battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious as a civil war threatens to erupt. Bilbo and Thorin fight Dáin’s dwarves and estrange others from them. Fili has plans with the Arkenstone.
> 
> See notes for warnings for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence, murder, minor character death (if you need to know who, check the endnotes for this chapter). 
> 
> Warning for this and the remaining chapters: PTSD-like behaviour
> 
> Fragments in italics are set in the future (if that's not clear from the text).

Part III

 

_‘Do you want some more chamomile tea, love?’ Thorin looks at his husband, who is dozing in the comfortable chair in front of the fire. Bilbo opens his eyes, smiles sweetly and nods. Thorin takes the elegant porcelain mug that was a present from Kili, and pours tea in it from the flowery tea pot. He sets the mug on the little table next to Bilbo’s chair._

_‘There are still some ginger cookies left,’ he says, tempting Bilbo with the tin, but the hobbit shakes his head. His eyes are locked on Thorin. When Thorin has put the tin back and sits down in his own chair with his tea cup and saucer, Bilbo stands up, walks three steps toward Thorin and halts, head cocked sideways in a wordless question. Thorin swallows as he spreads his arms and nods. Bilbo climbs onto his lap and snuggles into him, sighing when Thorin’s arms envelop him._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_As soon as he wakes, he knows why. Bilbo is crying again. He tries to be quiet, but small sobs escape him, and the bed shakes a little. Thorin turns over, reaches out, hauls Bilbo against him._

_‘Shh, it’s alright, my darling, it’s alright,’ he soothes. He feels Bilbo shake his head, but he doesn’t speak. Still he doesn’t speak. Thorin closes his eyes again, feels for the Bond, but it is still dull and flat. His heart aches and he presses Bilbo close, so close, never close enough._

=========================================

 

‘I don’t care!’ Thorin was shouting again. Dwalin looked at the floor, but Bilbo could see that his face was red with anger. He wondered how much more the warrior would accept from his king and friend.

‘I don’t care that he has gone down to the even lower levels! I don’t care that his people are throwing the soldiers off track! Arrest every single one of them that is hindering his capture!’ Thorin went back to pacing, his hands on his back as if he wanted to prevent himself lashing out. He probably was, Bilbo could feel his rage clearly. At that moment the door flew open and Kili dashed in, out of breath.

‘Uncle Bilbo! Travellers from the Iron Mountains have arrived, and Dáin’s son is with them!’

‘What?!’ Thorin turned around quickly. ‘Thorin is here? Dáin allowed his son come here? Now? No, I can't believe that, the little prince must have decided that all by himself.’ Bilbo felt his husband’s anger suddenly make place for something else. When he looked at him, his face had taken on a very satisfied expression.

‘Get him!’ Thorin barked at Dwalin. ‘No, belay that, we are going to get him. Bilbo!’ He stormed out of the room, not even looking if Bilbo followed him. Of course he did. Kili and Dwalin ran after them as well. 

The guards at the entrance were busy explaining to an important looking dwarf that nobody was to enter the mountain. Thorin came to a halt, only panting slightly, and shouted:  
‘Let them in!’

‘Your Majesty,’ said the guard, confused at the sudden intrusion.

‘Let them in,’ repeated Thorin impatiently. ‘Come in, Thorin.’ The important dwarf stepped aside to let a younger dwarf with dark hair through. Bilbo thought how strange it was to see another Thorin. It felt wrong that there was more than one dwarf carrying that name. Instinctively he stepped closer to his Thorin, as if wanting to make a point.

Thorin, son of Dáin, son of Nain, stepped into the mountain of Erebor. He bowed to Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, and then directed his attention to Bilbo. His gaze was openly curious.

‘Consort Bilbo,’ he said, with another bow.

‘Come, Thorin,’ said Thorin jovially, putting his hand on the younger dwarf’s back. ‘Let us get you settled. I am sure you would like some ale and food after your trip here.’ He put his other hand on Bilbo’s back and walked them both inside the mountain, after having instructed Kili to bring the important looking dwarf and the Iron Hill guards accompanying them to the guest quarters.

It didn’t take Bilbo long to realize that Thorin was not going in the direction of any guest quarters, but to the prison cells. He smiled. Clever Thorin.

Bilbo started to chat with Dáin’s son innocently, intending to divert his attention from their surroundings. Young Thorin was clearly intrigued with the hobbit, so it wasn’t hard at all to have him keep his focus on Bilbo until they were in front of an empty cell. On a gesture from king Thorin, Dwalin opened the door and before young Thorin had the opportunity to react he was pushed inside and the door locked behind him.

‘Well, well,’ said Bilbo’s Thorin, grinning. ‘If that doesn’t flush out good old Dáin I don’t know what will.’

They left young Thorin shouting indignantly, leisurely strolling back to their quarters, Bilbo’s arm through Thorin’s.

‘Very smart,’ said Bilbo, leaning into his husband. ‘And I have another idea that may enrage Dáin even more.’

The rumour spread through the Mountain like wildfire. Within a few hours everybody knew that Thorin, son of Dáin, son of Nain, had agreed to the Iron Hills becoming a fief of Erebor, making the Lord of the Iron Hills an official vassal to the King. 

======================================================

_‘Thorin?’_

_It’s so soft that Thorin doesn’t even register it at first. He is busy stacking wood for the forge, thinking about the orders he has. Suddenly he notices movement from the corner of his eye, and he hears the second ‘Thorin?’. He drops everything he has in his hands and turns around. Bilbo is standing in the doorway. He has spoken. For the first time since it happened._

_Thorin rushes to him, drops on his knees and hugs Bilbo. He feels a faint stirring in the Bond. His heart clenches in his chest, making him fight tears, until he can’t anymore. Bilbo’s hand touches his hair and then he feels a light kiss on the top of his head. He can’t help crying._

==========================================================

 

Even though the rumour had been spread to prod Dáin into action, Bilbo was thinking that it was actually a very good idea to have the Iron Hills as a fief. In fact, he was already thinking of ways to get the other dwarven kingdoms into fiefdom as well. He stared at Thorin, who was talking with Dwalin and Balin, and pictured him as the King of All Dwarves. It was a thrilling thought. And Bilbo would rule it all through him. He blinked. With him. He would rule _with_ Thorin. He realised he was rubbing the Ring with his left hand.

‘So, when do you think they will act?’ he heard Thorin ask.

‘Activities seem to have increased during the last hour, it may be very soon,’ answered Dwalin. ‘People seem to try and gather in two places, one on Dáin’s level and one on the gold forge level.’

‘Have the guards been dispersing them?’

‘On the gold forge level, yes. We don’t have enough guards to try it on Dáin’s level. Also we’re not sure how many of his dwarves have gone down to that level during the past days.’

Thorin hummed. Bilbo felt his anticipation through the bond. He rose from the desk where he had been studying maps of the mountain.

‘Thorin, maybe we should...’

‘Go to the throne room now. Yes.’

Balin frowned.

‘Why do you want to go to the throne room? There are other rooms that are more easily defended.’

Both Thorin and Bilbo looked at him incredulously. ‘It’s the seat of our power,’ Bilbo said. ‘And Dáin will go for the Arkenstone.’ He turned to Dwalin. ‘I suppose there are enough soldiers guarding the throne?’

The warrior nodded.

‘Alright,’ said Thorin briskly. ‘Let’s go.’

They moved through the corridors swiftly with their small company of warriors, each one of them dressed in sturdy armour and weapons at the ready. Thorin had chosen to wield an axe, Orcrist on his belt. Bilbo had drawn Sting, having two more daggers on his body as well. After the Battle of Erebor the skirmish they were facing would be child’s play, yet the underlaying currents of the conflict were quite different, and rather exciting.

They reached the throne room without incident. The few dwarves they encountered were either guards on patrol, or ordinary dwarves hurrying to safe quarters. Everybody was aware of the upcoming hostilities.

The guards at the door of the throne room informed them that there had as yet not been any activities in the vicinity. Patrols checked in regularly to report anything out of the ordinary.

Thorin and Bilbo sat down on their respective thrones, while about twenty guards were stationed around the room. There was nothing to do but wait. Thorin was convinced it wouldn’t take long and Bilbo tended to agree with him.

After fifteen minutes Kili joined them with a few dwarves from the kitchen, bringing food and drink. How practical, Bilbo thought. They could use it if they had to wait long. Kili seemed tense, which was no wonder. His brother had all but openly joined Dáin’s cause and it must be hard on Kili. Bilbo smiled at him.

‘Thank you, Kili,’ he said loudly. There were so few of the original company left who were still supportive. Balin and Kili were the most faithful, Dwalin was still here but Bilbo was’t entirely sure about him. Ori was simply in the library and kept out of everything. Nori, Gloin and Fili were clearly hostile, while the others kept out of the way. Gloin’s son Gimli had gone to Mirkwood with his friend Legolas a few days ago. For a visit, they had said. But it felt more like they wanted to escape the tension. Gloin would be angry about that, no doubt.

Suddenly there was commotion outside the doors, it sounded like fighting. Bilbo had jumped up when Thorin did, both clenching their weapons. They shared a glance and an affirmation of their Bond. 

‘This is it,’ Thorin said. The guards outside put up a good fight if the sounds were anything to go by. The warriors inside the throne room had taken strategic positions in defense of throne and king, waiting.

It wasn’t too long before the door burst open and a group of Iron Hills soldiers stormed in. They were immediately taken on by the Erebor guards. Thorin and Bilbo looked on while Dwalin commanded his dwarves. The Iron Hill soldiers were a minority and they were being taken out with relative ease, but just when they thought everything was under control a large, slightly raggedy group of dwarves, armed with a variety of weapons, came in and began to hack into Thorin’s troups. There were at least three of them against every soldier. Thorin didn’t hesitate to plunge into the fighting. Bilbo waited a bit longer, watching the door. Sure enough he saw Dáin enter almost secretively, followed by Fili. A short burst of sadness filled Bilbo’s heart before he hardened himself. The heirs of Durin facing each other, so be it. He gripped Sting, not losing sight of Dáin. 

The two dwarves circled the main fighting, apparently working their way toward the throne, Dáin on the left, Fili on the right. Bilbo watched them both, standing in front of the throne. Then he ducked behind it and out of sight he put on the Ring. Then he went back to the front. They were both close now. Bilbo stepped onto the throne, Sting at the ready. Fili arrived first. He stopped at about two meters in front of the throne, looking at the Arkenstone. Dáin motioned him to take action, but Fili shook his head minutely. He stared at the throne. He knew or at least suspected Bilbo would use the Ring. Bilbo smiled his invisble smile. Fili was no fool.

‘Fili!’ Suddenly Kili appeared in front of the throne. ‘Don’t do this, Fili.’ Kili held a sword with both hands. His voice was pleading.

‘Step aside, Kili,’ said Fili, a sad smile on his face. ‘You know it has to be done.’

‘No,’ said Kili, gripping his sword tightly. ‘Uncle is our rightful king, you and Dáin are wrong in starting this civil war.’

‘Kili, we have talked about this.’

They had? Bilbo wondered when, and what Fili had said. Kili had obviously disagreed, because he had stayed loyal to Thorin and Bilbo.

‘I know, and you should not have listened to Dáin,’ Kili said. ‘Dáin is after Erebor himself.’

‘Am I now?’ said Dáin, suddenly appearing to Kili’s side. Before Bilbo could react, Dáin had hit Kili on the head, rendering him unconscious. Anger rose in Bilbo’s chest, but he refrained from acting as yet. It would not help Kili and it would give away his advantage.

‘Dáin!’ gasped Fili. 

‘He will be alright, now get the Arkenstone!’ barked Dáin. 

Fili hesitated.

‘Bilbo...’ he began.

‘The hobbit has run,’ sneered Dáin. ‘Little rat.’

‘I don’t think...’ said Fili.

‘Do it!’ Dáin pushed him towards the throne. Bilbo raised Sting without hesitation. When Fili stumbled forward, he swung his arms, hitting Fili heavily with the flat side of the sword. Despite everything he would try only to incapacitate him. Dáin looked in disbelief when Fili dropped to the floor.

‘Mahal, it’s true!’ he whispered. His eyes were now searching the throne and its surroundings. Ha, so Fili had told him about the Ring but he hadn’t really believed it. Well, believe it, cousin Dáin. Bilbo readied himself and jumped Dáin, lashing out with Sting. He hit him on the shoulder, but Dáin was sturdy and not unprepared. He ducked away, turned around and took a lucky gamble at Bilbo’s whereabouts. Bilbo had not been quick enough, Dáin managed to hit him, but only just. He stumbled backwards and fell over Kili. Cursing under his breath Bilbo jumped up again, dodging Dáin’s next attack. For some time they slashed at each other, Dáin anticipating Bilbo’s moves. He was a good, quick fighter, Bilbo thought, and he needed to take him out soon. Suddenly Dáin froze, staring towards the throne, lowering his axe just a little bit. 

‘No!’ he cried. ‘Don’t!’

Instinctively and with a roar, Bilbo lifted Sting and let it hit Dáin’s neck with every ounce of his strength. The dwarf lord went down without a sound. Bilbo raised Sting again, ready to finish the job, but he didn’t need to. Blood was gushing from a wound that penetrated deep into Dáin’s throat. Then the blood became a slow stream, taking with it the last breath of Dáin Ironfoot. 

Bilbo looked up. Fili was standing on the throne, staring in his direction, face deadly pale. The Arkenstone was in his hands, raised high above his head.

‘This is the end!’ Fili cried, voice unsteady, eyes wild. ‘Watch the end of the curse of Erebor!’

For a moment Bilbo didn’t understand what he meant, but then Fili threw down the Arkenstone. The gem hit the stone floor with so much force that it shattered into several pieces. A sharp pain reached him through the Bond. He looked around, to find that everybody was looking in their direction, staring at Dáin’s body and Fili.  
Erebor guards and warriors were mostly lying on the floor, dead or unconscious. Thorin was standing on the right, leaning against the wall, two Erebor guards next to him. His knees seemed to give way and he fell down. Bilbo felt a nauseating shock go through him. He swivelled around to Fili again, to find him stomping his heavy boots on the pieces of the Arkenstone, crushing it into smithereens. Bilbo doubled over as debilitating pain coursed through him. Without thinking he ran to Thorin, who was still on his knees. Bilbo knocked aside the Iron Hill dwarves surrounding Thorin and his guards, grabbed his hand, managed to pull him to his feet. Thorin seemed only partly aware of what was happening while Bilbo dragged him along, out of the throne room, through the corridor, towards the tunnel that would lead them up higher into the mountain. There were shouts behind them, but he managed to take a few turns in order to lose them. He felt numb, but conscious enough to keep running. 

‘Come on!’ he cried to Thorin, who was clearly worse off than he. He could feel his distress through he Bond, but he tried to ignore it. They reached the tunnel he had been looking for and stumbled into it, going up. If he remembered correctly.... yes, there it was, a small room. They ducked into it, slumping to the floor. Bilbo droppped Sting, took the Ring from his finger, put it in his pocket and threw himself on Thorin.

‘Are you alright?’ he panted, moving his hands all over Thorin to make sure he wasn’t injured too badly.

‘Yes.. no...’ Thorin groaned. ‘What is happening?’

‘Fili destroyed the Arkenstone,’ said Bilbo, satisfied that Thorin’s wounds were only superficial and dropping a kiss on his head.

‘What?’

‘I think it’s having an effect on you. On me too, but less so.’ 

It was quiet for a few moments.

‘The rainbow,’ whispered Thorin.

‘Yes.’

‘It’s gone.’

‘Yes.’ 

The rainbow-like quality that had brightened their Bond ever since they placed the Arkenstone back above the throne, had gone. Bilbo took a deep breath. The golden hue was still there. Thorin took his hand and pressed it.

‘What are we going to do?’ he asked softly. ‘Dáin’s dwarves were winning and now we have fled.’

‘Dáin is dead,’ said Bilbo. ‘I killed him.’

Thorin gasped, his hand tightening around Bilbo’s. His feelings over the Bond were confused.

‘What happened?’ he asked.

Bilbo shrugged. 

‘We fought, he was tiring me out and then I got my chance. I think he didn’t want Fili to destroy the Arkenstone.’

‘Wanted it for himself,’ said Thorin. His fingers had begun to trace patterns across the hand he was holding. Bilbo leaned back, closing his eyes, letting the sensation soothe him. They had to take back control somehow. With Dáin dead, the opposition would follow Fili, or if they found Dáin’s son, they would follow him. One Thorin against the other.

‘We have to take out Thorin,’ he said. And Fili, he thought. He wasn’t sure Thorin was ready to hear that, however angry he had been with his nephew.

Thorin stilled.

‘Where is Kili?’

‘Dáin knocked him out. They will probably have seized him by now, Balin too.’

He felt Thorin’s sorrow over the Bond. He was still weak from the destruction of the Arkenstone. Bilbo took a deep breath.

‘Alright,’ he said, getting up. ‘We have to try and go to the prison cells.’ He should have gone there first, they were probably too late now. ‘I will go alone, wearing the Ring. You stay here.’

‘No.’

‘Yes,’ he said, calm and strong. ‘Nobody can be allowed to see us and you are not invisible.’ He bent down to kiss his husband. ‘Stay here, Thorin, and wait for me.’ His tone was commanding. The way Thorin relaxed told him he would obey him. ‘If they are coming this way, move up the tunnel and find a safe place to hide. I will find you.’

‘What will you do with Thorin?’ 

‘I will try to take him with me as a hostage, but if that isn’t possible, I will kill him.’ Bilbo felt calm as he said it, fingering the Ring.

‘If you meet Fili....’

‘I will try to avoid killing him,’ said Bilbo. For a short moment he felt a sting of unease but he shrugged it off. ‘I am going now.’ He bent down once more, held Thorin’s chin in his hand while he stared into his eyes in the half-dark. ‘Remember you’re mine forever, Thorin,’ he said. ‘And I will take care of you.’ Thorin nodded without saying anything. His eyes were weary but filled with trust. Bilbo picked up Sting, put the Ring on his finger and left without looking back. 

=============================================

It felt like an eternity, sitting there in the dark, listening to the sounds of the Mountain. Once or twice Thorin heard shouting not too far away, and he tensed, ready to get up and retreat further up. But the noise did not come into the tunnel. Even more unsettling were soft noises that came from another direction occasionally. There was no light in the room itself, only the faint glow from the tunnel, through the clever construction of light shafts in the side of the mountain. The soft scraping sounds made his skin crawl. He made sure to hide his silly fear from the Bond. He could feel Bilbo’s confidence and occasional bursts of loving reassurance towards him. He sighed quietly. To have such a strong husband amidst all this chaos... He had little doubt that they would find a way to come out on top. If Dáin was dead and young Thorin would be taken care of, they had a good chance to win. They could handle Fili. 

Starting to become a little stiff, he got up and walked around quietly, musing about ways to set Fili right. When he passed the exit of the little room again, he paused. Did he hear that strange shuffling noise again? Heart beating fast he grabbed Orcrist and carefully eased out of the room, pressed against the wall. He looked left and right, but the light was too faint to see much. There were so many shadows. He heard nothing now. With a small sigh he turned around to go back into the room when he was suddenly grabbed from behind with lean and strong hands around his throat. A voice hissed in his ear.

‘Baggins, we wants Baggins, preciousss.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minor character death in this chapter is Dáin.
> 
> I have not studied PTSD and do not pretend to give an accurate description of it. I just call it ‘PTSD-like’ for trigger warning. Bilbo has suffered trauma not only from facing his own actions, but also from being possessed by an evil magical Ring and something that is going to happen in the next chapter. I describe what I imagined the effect from all this on his mind.
> 
> Art that fits this story: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/57301933770


	13. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin face the darkness, both in the mountain and later. 
> 
> After this there’s one chapter left: the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, murder, minor character death (if you need to know who, check the endnotes for this chapter); ongoing PTSD-like behaviour

_They sit on the bench in the evening sun. Bilbo is holding his hand, the Bond is singing a quiet little song in the background. Thorin exhales. Maybe one day everything will be as it was before. And even if it doesn’t get any better than this, he will be content. Happy to be living here with his Mate._

_‘Lovely,’ says Bilbo. Thorin looks at him to see what he means. Bilbo is watching him. The sun makes his curls seem like gold. ‘You are so lovely,’ Bilbo says. He reaches out, then stops when he sees his left arm. His eyes cloud over._

_‘You are lovely too, my sweetheart,’ says Thorin quickly. Before Bilbo can shake his head at that Thorin kisses him. ‘Yes, you are,’ he says, and he sends him the emotion to prove it. ‘You are lovely because I say so. And don’t you dare contradict me, Bilbo Baggins!’_

_After a very short moment, Bilbo pulls his hand out of Thorin’s and punches him gently in the arm. Thorin looks at him, surprised._

_‘Thorin Oakenshield,’ Bilbo says, in a stern voice, eyes wide as if he is surprised at himself. Then his eyes crinkle in a smile. He reaches out with his right hand this time, caressing Thorin’s cheek. ‘My Thorin,’ he says, and suddenly the Bond ripples with love. Thorin almost falls off the bench. And then Bilbo puts his hand on his neck and pulls him down to his lips for an achingly tender kiss._

=======================================

‘Thorin?’ Bilbo frowned when he received strange feelings through the Bond. 

‘Yes?’ said a rather small voice from behind him. Bilbo stopped and turned around, looking irritably at the dwarf he was pulling along by the rope binding his wrists together.

‘Shut up,’ he said. ‘Not you. My Thorin.’ His face became pinched when more feelings hit him. Thorin was in trouble. Thorin was in danger. He stared at young Thorin, then raised his sword. He would have preferred another solution, but...

‘There!’ The sound of boots running in his direction, they were close. Bilbo hesitated for a moment, then he dropped young Thorin’s rope and started to run, grabbing for the Ring.

He ran up the dark tunnel where he had left Thorin. He wasn’t in the room. Bilbo stopped to think and listen. Even with his enhanced vision he saw nothing in the corridor. Had Thorin gone up to escape discovery? Or had they captured him? 

Suddenly he heard something further along the corriodor. He started to run, trying to make as little sound as he could. He gasped as the Bond went very quiet. Thorin was unconscious. He heard a soft thump not too far away. Carefully he walked on, Sting at the ready.

‘Bagginsss...’

His skin prickled. No, it couldn’t be...

‘You stole it, Baggins. Give us back the precious, and we will give you back your preciousss.’

An opening in the wall, a room, a big one. Bilbo peeked around the corner. Wearing the Ring he could clearly see the miserable creature hovering over Thorin’s limp body, resting Orcrist on his throat, ready to be driven in. Bilbo could not prevent his breath escaping. Gollum’s eyes went to his exact spot immediately.

‘Baggins,’ he said. ‘We knows you are here, we can feel the precious.’

Anger swirled in Bilbo’s stomach.

‘Release him,’ he said coldly. 

‘Give us the precious,’ Gollum said, his eyes glowing.

‘No,’ said Bilbo. ‘It’s mine now, and so is that dwarf.’ He took a firm hold of Sting, getting ready to attack. Gollum pressed down Orcrist a bit.

‘Give it to me!’ Gollum hissed. ‘Or I kill him.’

‘If you kill him, I will kill you,’ said Bilbo calmly. ‘And it will be slow and painful.’ Gollum snickered. 

‘We wants the precious,’ he said. ‘You stole it.’

‘I won it, fair and square,’ said Bilbo.

‘Cheater!’ cried Gollum. He shifted Orcrist against Thorin’s neck. ‘Give it back!’

Bilbo felt the Bond become more active. He looked at Thorin, but he was still lying down as if unconscious. A silent smile played around Bilbo’s lips. He took the Ring off.

‘Never,’ he said, staring at Gollum, who had hardly reacted to him becoming visible. ‘Prepare to die, you miserable creature.’ Slowly he swung Sting from left to right, starting to walk toward Gollum. For a moment Gollum seemed distracted, eying Bilbo, lifting the pressure of Orcrist on Thorin’s neck. The dwarf took immediate advantage of it, as Bilbo had known he would. His hand flew upward, took Gollum’s wrist in an iron grip. The creature uttered a cry and was forced to release the sword. Thorin, working with the surprise, didn’t bother to take Orcrist. He jerked Gollum down and hit him on the head with his other fist. Gollum went down while Thorin flipped around, ending up on top of Gollum, hitting him several times, until all movements of the creature stilled. 

‘He’s unconscious,’ said Thorin, getting up. He looked down on him. ‘What in Durin’s name is he?’

Bilbo didn’t answer. He had walked up to Thorin and was standing next to him, staring at Gollum. The rage he felt in his veins was strong and strangely silent and cold. It flared gold in and around him, yet his mind was calm and very clear. Gollum had tried to take from him the two most precious things in his life. Thorin and the Ring. The idea was intolerable and unforgivable. Nobody was allowed to touch what was his, much less take it. 

‘Bilbo?’

He ignored Thorin’s voice, stalking around to Gollum’s other side. He raised Sting and let the blade fall on the skinny neck. Once, twice. Enough. No more Gollum.

‘BILBO BAGGINS!’

Suddenly the room was lit by a strange fire. Bilbo felt Thorin’s shock being replaced by anger. The dwarf grabbed Orcrist and stood in front of Bilbo. 

‘You have no business here, wizard!’ he bit to the grey clad figure in the doorway. Behind him they could see several dwarves.

‘Give me the Ring!’ bellowed Gandalf, ignoring Thorin, focussing his attention on Bilbo.

‘Never!’ yelled Bilbo. He came around his husband, stood next to him, Sting at the ready. He leered at the wizard.

Gandalf took a deep breath and seemed to deflate a little. 

‘Bilbo, you don’t know what you have there. That Ring is dangerous.’

‘It’s mine,’ said Bilbo. ‘My precious!’ He saw Thorin frown while he glanced at him. He ignored it.

‘Do you hear yourself?’ Gandalf said. He sounded pleading. ‘Who else has called it that?’ He looked at Gollum’s lifeless body with an expression that looked almost like pity.

‘Stop talking and grab them!’ cried a voice from behind Gandalf. Young Thorin pushed past the wizard, closely followed by Fili and Gloin. They were all brandishing axes. Bilbo felt Thorin start at the sight of them.

‘Step down, Thorin,’ said Gloin. ‘Even you must see...’

‘Don’t come any closer,’ warned Thorin, but his voice sounded rough and Bilbo could feel his unease. He would have to be strong for both of them now. He pulled the Ring from his pocket and put it on. He was going to take out the biggest threat first, the wizard.

‘Bilbo...’ said Thorin, sounding lost somehow. It tugged on Bilbo’s heart, but he ignored him. He was doing this for the both of them. He would make sure that they would win and rule together forever.

‘Bilbo, don’t do this,’ said Gandalf. ‘I have news about that ring. I know what it is and what it does to its wearer.’

It makes me strong, Bilbo thought as he circled around the room silently. Strong and powerful. Suddenly the voice of the wizard filled the room:

‘One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.’ 

The words sounded strange to Bilbo, ominous, yet faintly resonating with something deep within. He was close to the wizard now, Sting firmly in his right hand. Gandalf opened his mouth and spoke again:

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"_

The words echoed in the room and in Bilbo’s being, igniting a fire in his soul. He raised his sword arm at the same moment that Gandalf raised his staff, shouting another word. A beam spread out from it, enveloping Bilbo in a cold blue fire, making his outline visible. He heard gasps and then Thorin’s footsteps behind him. Fast as lightning Gandalf’s other arm moved, Glamdring swishing through the air and through Bilbo’s left wrist. 

A pain like he had never before experienced gripped his body. He screamed and screamed as something was torn from him. While he was falling down he saw Thorin slumping to the ground near him, just next to where his own severed hand lay with the Ring still on it, blood oozing from the wrist. Gradually everything went grey and then black.

==============================================================

_Bilbo lays with his eyes open, staring into the dark. He is aware of Thorin’s breathing beside him. Thorin. Warmth. Safety. His heart hurts. Why is Thorin still with him? How can he stand to even look at him? The darkness in his soul should have driven him away. Yet he holds him, takes care of him, even allows him to kiss him. Seems to like it. Bilbo closes his eyes to relive that moment on the bench. For just a little while it had felt close to how it had been. Once. In another life before the other life. Erebor. He shudders. No, he will never think of Erebor again. He tries to remember before. Bag End, travelling, facing danger together. A hideous pale face swims into his memory. Horror and longing war inside him. The madness of it, yet the glory of being so together. He suppresses a sob. Thorin stirs. He turns, half asleep._

_‘Bilbo?’ he murmurs, as he always does. His arm encircles Bilbo, as it always does and never fails to comfort him. He doesn’t deserve the comfort. He tries to pull away. Of course Thorin won’t allow it. He tries to shake his head, but Thorin just kisses him. He is pressed against a warm, hard body, big hands caressing his back. He longs for it, longs to be a part of it, to be whole again, united with half of him. Maybe..._

_Thorin whispers words, sweet words, in Westron and in Khûzdul. Bilbo thinks his heart may fail because of it, it beats so intensely, so painfully. Then he gives in, relaxes in his husband’s arms, lets himself drown in a deep voice, longing touches and hot kisses._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_He feels better in the morning. The sun is out, the kitchen is clean. Thorin is in his smithy, he can hear the clangs of his hammer. Bilbo pads through the familiar hallway, all the way to the end. He pauses before opening the door. So clever of Thorin to make the fourth pantry into a smithy, opening it out, adding a window and a door on the outside for customers._

_Silently he opens the inner door. Thorin works with his naked back toward Bilbo, sweat glistening, his muscles moving as he hammers on the anvil. Bilbo’s breath hitches. He better not receive any customers when he’s working, he thinks. Nobody has any business seeing him like this. Nobody but Bilbo._

_Thorin puts down the hammer, takes a pair of tongs and immerses his work into the water. It hisses. Bilbo waits until he takes it out again and puts it on the anvil._

_‘I hope the door is locked,’ he says then, stepping inside. Thorin turns around. His face lights up when he sees Bilbo, then breaks into a smile when he registers what he said._

_‘Why would it be locked?’ he asks innocently, mopping his brow with his arm. It only adds more black smudges to his already blackened face. He looks adorable. Bilbo chuckles._

_‘You wouldn’t want to scare the natives,’ he says._

_‘Wouldn’t I?’ Thorin looks at Bilbo with a grin. ‘I thought you might approve if I did.’_

_A flash of hurt pierces Bilbo and he can’t hide it from the Bond. He sees and feels the moment Thorin realizes what he has said and how it could be taken. Bilbo knows that Thorin doesn’t mean it like that, but he can’t help thinking it and feeling he deserves it. Thorin takes two steps toward him._

_‘Bilbo,’ he says softly, ‘You know I didn’t mean... I would never...’_

_Bilbo embraces him._

_‘I don’t want them to see you like this, they might steal you away,’ he says. And that is almost as bad. He closes his eyes, sees Gollum holding Orcrist to Thorin’s throat. His body starts to shake. He can’t even joke anymore._

_Thorin holds him tight. He smells of sweat and smoke and iron. It’s so good that Bilbo almost can’t handle it._

_‘I’m yours, just yours,’ Thorin says. The right words, words that soothe, not hurt. ‘Only ever yours.’ Bilbo knows, and yet he needs the words. Desperately._

_‘Yes,’ he says, clinging to his one real home._

===================================================================

Kili looked up when he heard the door open and close. He smiled when he saw who it was.

‘Hello Ori,’ he said. ‘Have you come to visit uncle?’

‘And you,’ said Ori. ‘Mostly you to be honest. Is ... your uncle still unconscious?’

Kili nodded. Ori moved one of the chairs over to the bed, next to Kili. He looked at the former king.

‘It’s hard to believe what happened, don’t you think?’ 

Kili couldn’t answer. His throat constricted every time he thought about the things his uncles had done. He found it hard to face anyone these days, feeling like a fool for staying faithful to them while they were being possessed. Ori put a hand on his shoulder. Kili fought the impulse to shrug it off.

‘Are you still restricted to the healing quarters?’ Ori asked quietly.

‘Yes,’ answered Kili. And happy about it, he thought. At least he didn’t have to face people like Nori, Gloin, the other Thorin or, worst of all, Fili. He took a deep breath.

‘Uncle Bilbo is still unconscious as well,’ he said.

There was a moment of silence.

‘Do you visit him too?’ asked Ori tentatively.

‘Yes. He’s in the next room.’ He looked up at Ori. ‘It wasn’t really him, you know, it was the Ring.’ 

‘Of course,’ said Ori, avoiding his eyes. Kili wanted to cry. It seemed everybody hated Bilbo now. But he had done a lot of good things too, and nobody remembered, or wanted to remember. Had he been gullible? Had Fili and Nori been right all this time? 

‘I wish they would let king Thranduil see to them,’ said Kili, looking at his uncle’s still face.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Ori. He was probably thinking what everybody thought, that Thorin and Bilbo didn’t deserve that kind of care. They might still die. Not even Gandalf was sure what caused their collapse, or their failing to wake up from it for days now.

‘I’m sure he would come if they asked. If I asked,’ said Kili. He wanted to believe Thranduil still felt some sort of friendship for him, even though it had probably all been based on power games. 

Ori looked at him with sympathy.

‘Gimli and Legolas have come back,’ he said. ‘Legolas is to be the official liaison from Mirkwood. King Thranduil wants to have good relations with Erebor and Fili is open to that.’

‘How is Fili doing?’ asked Kili.

‘He is well,’ answered Ori. ‘He is to be crowned tomorrow. Thorin will do it.’ For a moment Kili stared at the bed in front of him in confusion before he remembered the other Thorin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thorin woke up the following day. Kili was there when it happened and it was heartbreaking. His uncle broke down into shudders and cries as soon as he regained consciousness. The only thing they could discern in his unintelligible jumble of words was Bilbo’s name. It took him half a day to calm down, and then only after he drank something Gandalf had concocted. The wizard had visited, but Thorin had reacted to his presence so violently that he had had to leave before Thorin would injure himself or someone else.

Bilbo was still unconscious. The bandages on his left wrist had to be changed regularly since the wound would still bleed. When Thorin became more coherent, he was constantly pleading to see Bilbo. They wouldn’t let him. Thorin screamed and fought, pleaded and cursed and threatened. They had to tie him to the bed. Kili watched it all with tears in his eyes, fleeing to Bilbo’s room whenever he couldn’t bear Thorin’s grief anymore. There he sat with the still hobbit, holding his cold right hand.

Then, three days after Thorin had woken up, Bilbo stirred. Kili felt a small movement in the hand he was holding and when he looked up, Bilbo’s eyes were open.

‘Bilbo?’ he asked, softly. There was no reaction. Bilbo stared at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Healers came to see him, Gandalf came to see him, but the hobbit would react to nobody.

‘There is nothing wrong with him,’ said Gandalf, frowning his forehead in puzzlement.

‘Right,’ said Kili angrily. ‘That’s why he is lying there like a statue then.’

‘Kili.’ 

‘How can you say nothing is wrong with him!’ cried Kili. ‘He has been possessed by that ring, his hand has been cut off, he has been unconscious for a week and now he isn’t reacting to anything. I’d say something is wrong with him!’

‘Kili.’ Gandalf sounded stern yet compassionate. Kili found it unbearable. ‘Kili, I meant that I can find nothing wrong with his body.’ 

Kili deflated.

‘It’s his mind, Kili. I can’t help with that.’

‘Please ask King Thranduil to come here, maybe he could help.’

Gandalf looked at him with pity. 

‘He can’t, Kili. He has offered to help, but when I told him about the situation he agreed that he would not know more than I do.’

‘He offered?’

‘Yes, he seems to have liked Bilbo somehow. I can’t fathom why. Also...’ The wizard looked at him with some glee in his eyes. ‘Also he asked after you.’

‘He did?’ Kili couldn’t help feeling a little happier at that. 

‘I told him you are fine.’

Kili smiled. 

‘Thank you. But about Bilbo, can’t... won’t you let uncle Thorin visit him? Maybe he will react to him?’

‘Thorin is so unstable.’

‘Because he wants to see Bilbo. Why won’t you let them be together? The Ring was taken from them, the Arkenstone is gone.’ Kili looked at Gandalf pleadingly. ‘They are Soulmates, Gandalf, they need to be together, no matter what has happened.’

Gandalf studied him.

‘You have grown, Kili. And you are a loyal nephew to your uncles.’

‘Well, a world of good that did,’ said Kili bitterly.

The wizard smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

‘You will be alright, Kili. You could not have stopped them anyway. And now you are one of the few still here with them. Come, let us get Thorin.’

When they entered the other room Thorin scowled at Gandalf, yanking on the ropes that tied him to the bed.

‘You are going to visit Bilbo, uncle Thorin,’ said Kili quickly, reaching for the knots. ‘Please stay calm.’

Thorin’s wild eyes flicked from Gandalf to Kili.

‘Bilbo,’ he croaked. ‘Where is he? Why don’t they tell me anything? Why can’t I see him?’

‘Hush, he’s close by and you are now going to see him. Here, let me.’ Kili helped his uncle up.

‘The Bond.’ Thorin looked so forlorn. ‘It’s dull, it’s vague. It hurts, Kili, it hurts so much.’ For a moment Kili was afraid his uncle was going to cry.

‘Come, uncle, come and see your mate.’

Slowly they walked to the next room. 

‘Bilbo,’ gasped Thorin. He tore himself from Kili’s grip, walking to the bed unsteadily. He took Bilbo’s hand immediately and to Kili’s infite relief Bilbo turned his head. When he saw Thorin, his eyes widened and his mouth opened, though no sound came out. Thorin leaned over, kissed him. And Bilbo’s arms came up to hold onto him.

================================================================

 

_Thorin is sanding the handles of the gardening tools he has made for mr Gamgee when the door of his smithy opens. As he looks up, a young hobbit with a slightly red face is shoved inside by another hobbit who stays outside._

_‘Can I help you?’ asks Thorin politely._

_‘Uhh, yes, umm. I ... that is... we were wondering...’ The hobbit’s face is now a deep red. The door opens again and a female hobbit enters. She glares at the male hobbit._

_‘We want to know how Bilbo is doing,’ she says._

_‘Bilbo is fine,’ says Thorin. He puts the tools down. ‘Now is there something else?’ She is not the first hobbit trying to see Bilbo. The whole Shire seems to be curious how he is doing ever since he returned to Bag End three months ago, accompanied by a strange dwarf nobody knows anything about, except that he is now apparently their blacksmith._

_‘We want to see him, don’t we, Otho?’ says the female. Otho nods, he seems unconvinced though._

_Suddenly the door to the inside of the smial opens. Thorin, startled, turns to see Bilbo standing there, momentarily frozen. His eyes pass over the two hobbits as if he sees right through them. He walks over to Thorin and leans into him, facing away from the visitors. He whispers something into Thorin’s chest._

_‘What’s that, love?’ asks Thorin, then flushes as he remembers the other hobbits._

_‘We are out of milk,’ mumbles Bilbo. ‘I wanted to make tea.’_

_Thorin rubs his back. Bilbo’s presence over the Bond is quiet and withdrawn._

_‘I will get it,’ Thorin says. Bilbo puts his arms around him, the Bond dancing a little now._

_‘Thank you, sweetheart,’ he says softly, and then, lifting his head to make eyecontact: ‘I baked a cake.’_

_‘That’s lovely,’ says Thorin. ‘Why don’t you go back inside, and I will get the milk.’_

_Bilbo nods. He lets go of Thorin and slinks back into the smial without acknowledging Otho and the female hobbit. Thorin faces them again, not surprised by their bulging eyes. The female puts her hands on her hips._

_‘Who **are** you?’ she demands to know._

_Thorin starts to put away the tools for mr Gamgee. He will finish them tomorrow._

_‘I am Bilbo’s husband,’ he says quietly. He supposes this is as good a way as any to make it known. Bilbo doesn’t seem to mind either way, and there’s not much point in keeping it a secret._

_‘His what?’ The female sounds as if she is choking on something. ‘Bilbo Baggins married a dwarf? A **male** dwarf?_

_‘Yes, I am male and we are married.’ He pauses. ‘And Bonded.’_

_Both hobbits gasp._

_‘Bonded?’ Otho sounds a little breathless. ‘You are Soulmates?’_

_Thorin nods._

_‘Now, will you please leave? Bilbo has asked me to run an errand, and I don’t like to keep him waiting.’ Thorin guides them to the door._

_‘Now hold on,’ the female hobbit starts to protest, but her companion grabs her arm and pulls her outside._

_‘Come, Lobelia,’ he says. ‘We have a few visits to make I think.’_

_‘What? Oh... oh yes.’ And with that they hurry away, no doubt to tell all of Hobbiton the biggest gossip the Shire has heard since Bilbo Baggins had left with a band of dwarves. Thorin looks after them for a moment, then shrugs and closes the door behind him to go and buy milk for his husband._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minor character death in this chapter is Gollum.
> 
>  
> 
> Art that fits this chapter: 
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/43080058116
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/44345658767
> 
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/56019801424


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives at Bag End.

He halts his pony in front of a round green door he remembers well. Was it only, what, two and a half years ago that they arrived here for their grand adventure? It seems like another life. He dismounts, ties the pony to the gate and goes up to knock on the door.

Dull, heavy footsteps approach and the door is opened by someone he hasn’t seen in over a year.

‘Hello, uncle Thorin,’ says Kili. 

Thorin stares at him. His beard is longer, his hair a little greyer, his face a little more lined, but he looks well.

‘May I come in?’ asks Kili when Thorin doesn’t speak. Thorin steps back, gestures him in.

‘Please leave your boots at the door,’ he says. ‘Bilbo doesn’t like shoes inside.’ He’s wearing a pair of slippers himself. He looks at Kili. ‘Better leave your coat and weapons too.’ Kili nods, starts to take off his things. Thorin disappears into a room and he hears soft voices. After a while, Thorin comes back, coaxing Bilbo out of the room holding his arm. Bilbo won’t look at Kili though. He clings to Thorin, averting his eyes.

‘Hello, Bilbo,’ says Kili warmly. He is honestly happy to see both of them. Thorin looks at Bilbo, apparently waiting to see if he will say anything, but he doesn’t. Thorin smiles apologetically at Kili.

‘Come in,’ he invites. ‘I’ll make tea.’ Kili sees Bilbo tug on Thorin’s arm, making him lean over. He whispers something in his ear. 

‘Of course, sweetheart,’ Thorin says. ‘You do it. I’ll take Kili to the sitting room.’ Bilbo lets go of him and goes to the kitchen, still not looking at Kili. 

‘He is really much better these days,’ Thorin says as they sit down. ‘But he never talks about Erebor and I think it is a bit of a shock for him to see you. To be honest, it’s a bit of a shock for both of us.’

Kili feels a little guilty.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come,’ he says softly.

‘Oh, no, that’s quite alright,’ Thorin hastens to say. ‘It is very good to see you. It’s just... we don’t have many visitors as it is and we definitely weren’t expecting anyone from Erebor.’

Kiri looks at him searchingly.

‘How are you, uncle Thorin? Honestly?’

‘We are doing fine, Kili,’ he says earnestly. ‘Everything is different now, but it’s good. More than we deserve anyway.’

‘Uncle...’

‘It’s fine, Kili.’ Thorin jumps up to help Bilbo bring in a tray with cups and saucers and half a cake that looks home made. The tray has a piece of rope on one side so Bilbo can put his left arm through it. As he leaves again, Bilbo’s eyes glance at Kili for a short moment. Kili’s heart aches for him. They sit in an uncomfortable silence until Bilbo comes in again with the tea pot. He gingerly places it on the table, then looks around a bit forlorn. His eyes stray to Thorin, silently pleading. Thorin rises from his chair without saying anything, moves over to the couch and sits down. Bilbo sits down as well with a small sigh, his body touching Thorin’s. 

‘How are you doing, Kili?’ asks Thorin.

‘I’m well,’ answers Kili. Then he hesitates, he isn’t sure what they want to hear.

Thorin puts his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders, and says:

‘Tell us everything, Kili. What are you doing? How is Fili? How are Balin and Dwalin?’

Bilbo flinches at the mention of Fili’s name and he plasters himself to Thorin’s side. Thorin just holds him, and looks at Kili.

Kili tells them how well Fili is doing as King under the Mountain, how proud their mother is of him (she’s doing well too), how Balin and Dwalin are preparing an expedition to reclaim Moria (Thorin has quite a lot to say about that), how Ori will be joining them against the will of his brothers, and how Kili is now the ambassador to King Thranduil’s kingdom.

‘You what?’ exclaims Thorin at that.

‘It’s more of an honorary job,’ admits Kili. He doesn’t confess how surprised he had been to find that King Thranduil actually wanted to continue their somewhat strange friendship, even offered him a safehaven. ‘I live mostly in Mirkwood now. It’s easier. People haven’t forgotten yet, uncle Thorin.’ Suddenly he realizes Bilbo’s eyes are fixed on him. Then the hobbit stands up, walks over to Kili and hugs him.

‘I am so sorry, Kili,’ he says quietly. ‘So very, very sorry, for everything.’ And then he starts to cry. Kili feels embarrassed. He throws a look at his uncle while helplessly patting Bilbo on the back. Thorin just smiles a little and pours more tea.

After he calms down, Bilbo sits down next to Thorin again. He doesn’t even seem uneasy. 

‘Do you like the cake?’ he asks. ‘I made it myself.’

Kili smiles and nods. He can’t stop thinking how different Bilbo is, how his feistiness and dominance are gone, how meek and strange he seems. He glances at Thorin and wonders how he feels about this. But then he catches his uncle looking at Bilbo with undisguised love and he doesn’t need to ask. 

‘There is something else I think you should know,’ Kili says. He puts down his cup and saucer. ‘Gandalf is taking the Ring to Rivendell, to some sort of council. Gimli and Legolas have gone with him. I don’t know all the particulars, but they plan to destroy it. The Ring I mean.’

Bilbo turns quite pale. Without a word he climbs onto Thorin’s lap and buries himself into his chest.

‘That’s good,’ says Thorin, caressing Bilbo like his behaviour is completely normal. Maybe it is. ‘But why not just melt it in the forges in the Mountain?’

‘Apparently that doesn’t work, it has to be destroyed in Mordor.’

‘Oh,’ says Thorin. ‘It’s really not an ordinary ring, is it?’

Kili smiles and shakes his head.

‘No, not at all,’ he says.

‘Will you stay over?’ asks Thorin after a short silence.

‘If it’s not too inconvenient.’

‘Of course not, we have several bedrooms and three pantries filled with food. You can stay for as long as you want.’

Abruptly Bilbo gets off Thorin. 

‘I am going to cook dinner,’ he announces, leaving the room. ‘You can show Kili your forge, Thorin.’ Kili blinks. He sees his uncle smile at the empty doorway before turning to Kili.

‘He may never again be who he was,’ Thorin says softly. ‘But he is still healing, slowly making progress. It doesn’t matter anyway, I love him regardless.’

‘Of course,’ says Kili. And he remembers how he used to hope he would meet his Soulmate one day. He still holds on to that hope. He looks at his uncle again and ponders how he seems more relaxed than he ever did when he had the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders. There is a quiet happiness about him, even if it is mixed with some sadness.

‘Come,’ says the former king of Erebor with a smile, as he leads Kili through the hobbit smial that is now his home. Kili is glad he has come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more art
> 
> Sweet domesticity: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/60501168885
> 
> Bilbo needs Thorin: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/44345658767
> 
> Basically, check out all kaciart’s fabulous Thilbo art: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/tagged/thilbo
> 
> 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0
> 
> Well, there we are. This is the longest story I have written so far. At times it wouldn’t flow, at others it poured out. I experimented a bit with different styles: flashback, flashforward, letters, present tense. English is not my native language and the story is unbetaed.
> 
> When I started writing, I had two possible endings in mind. One of them was to have Bilbo and Thorin perish violently. I found that I didn’t want to write that after all. This is the other ending, though originally I intended Bilbo to be even more broken. But I guess I am a sucker for happy endings and this one is happy in its own way. I don’t think I’m cut out to write really dark, sad fics. And I so love Bagginshield domestic fluff.
> 
> The story became more about Kili than I anticipated. I think he has become an adult through all this. I am sorry I split the brothers up when Fili became the adversary, I really like them together, but I needed someone close to become the enemy for Bilbo and Thorin. After all, this was supposed to be a dark story. 
> 
> To those of you who stayed with me till the end, left kudos or even comments: thank you!
> 
> Now that the story is finished, I would very much like to hear what you think :-)


End file.
